


AU Сhallenge 2017

by Nati



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Het, Humor, M/M, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, pre-incest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Сборник драбблов и мини на AU Сhallenge 2017, проходящийздесьРазные пейринги, разные жанры.





	1. Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 1. Преподаватель/Студент.  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Магнус/Алек  
>  **Жанр:** повседневность, чуток романтики и юмора  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** OOC

— А ты уверен, что тебе реально хочется изучать эту историю? — уточнил Джейс. 

— Не "эту историю", а курс "Современная цивилизация", — отозвался Алек. — И он в базовой программе, так что тут уже не до моих желаний. 

Джейс хмыкнул, покачал головой и снова уткнулся в телефон, ведя активную переписку с кем-то, о ком Алек знать не хотел. Признаться, Алек вообще не хотел знать никого, с кем Джейс встречался, потому что это до сих пор отзывалось неприятным чувством где-то внутри. Перебороть влюблённость в лучшего друга было не так-то просто, но Алек честно старался и даже, можно сказать, преуспел. Немного. Совсем чуточку. 

— Говорят, этот курс интересный, — заметил Алек. 

— А ещё говорят, что ведёт его какой-то странный чувак, — добавил Джейс. 

— Если он ведёт его интересно, то какая вообще разница? — пожал плечами Алек. — Главное, чтобы было понятно. 

— Ну не скажи. Если препод будет каким-нибудь чокнутым… — протянул Джейс. 

— Не думаю, что в нашем университете стали бы держать чокнутых преподавателей, — усмехнулся Алек. — Но я тебя понял и буду крайне осторожен. В глаза не смотреть, руками не трогать, если начнёт говорить на латыни – бежать. 

— Ты же моя умница, — рассмеялся Джейс. — Теперь не страшно отпускать тебя в свободное плавание. Надо позвонить Иззи и сказать, что наш мальчик вырос. 

— Ваш мальчик старше вас обоих, — напомнил Алек. 

— От этого я горд вдвойне, — патетично возвестил Джейс, за что и получил подушкой, которую, правда, успел перехватить в паре сантиметров от своего лица. — Совсем большим стал, даже драться начал. 

И кинул подушку обратно. 

Учёба начиналась отлично. 

*_*_*

Алек не то чтобы совсем опоздал, но он очень _опаздывал_. В этом не было его вины, просто будильник не прозвонил. Ну или Алек забыл его поставить, не суть важно, правильно? Смысл в том, что виноват был будильник, и Алек опаздывал, и это было не очень хорошо – Лайтвуд не любил опаздывать в принципе, а уж на первое занятие, где преподаватель знакомится со студентами, и подавно. Не смертельно, конечно, но не любил Алек опаздывать, вот не любил и всё. Поэтому в аудиторию Лайтвуд в буквальном смысле влетел весь растрепанный и мокрый. И тут же замер, как кролик перед удавом, натолкнувшись на слегка удивлённый, но внимательный взгляд мужчины, стоявшего за кафедрой. Судя по всему это и был преподаватель, и слова Джейса о "странности" тут же всплыли у Алека в голове. Нет, мужчина не был прямо странным, он скорее был… экстравагантным. И больше походил на модель из какого-нибудь журнала, чем на преподавателя. Причёска, поставленная "шипами", разноцветная одежда, сочетающаяся каким-то невероятным образом между собой, накрашенные глаза и губы… 

— Не стойте в дверях, — сказал преподаватель, и Алек отмер, с ужасом осознавая, что так и застыл на пороге, пялясь во все глаза. — Проходите, мы как раз знакомимся. 

Алек пробормотал что-то вроде "извинитепожалуйстапростите" и скользнул вдоль рядов к самому последнему, сгорая от стыда и неловкости. Впрочем, на него никто не оборачивался, что не могло не радовать. 

— Итак, для новоприбывших, — сказал преподаватель. — Меня зовут Магнус Бейн и я буду вести у вас курс "Современная цивилизация". Целый год мы с вами будем говорить о философии, религии, политических теориях и экономике. По окончанию курса – экзамен. Если вам потребуется моя помощь, то я всегда готов вам её оказать, не стесняйтесь подходить. Теперь, думаю, мы можем начать. 

Алек, слушая, как их преподаватель своим мягким баритоном рассказывает об истоках философских течений, смотря как он улыбается в ответ на вопросы студентов и жестикулирует, украшая свои слова грациозными жестами, понял только одну вещь: он попал. 

*_*_*

— Не то чтобы ты первый в истории студент, влюбившийся в препода… — начала Иззи, начисто игнорируя недовольно-испуганный взгляд брата. 

— Иии? — спросил Алек, когда Иззи замолчала, так и не закончив предложение. 

— И всё. Ты не первый студент, влюбившийся в преподавателя, — пожала плечами Изабель. — Тем более, если этот преподаватель – Магнус Бейн. 

— Почему "тем более"? — подозрительно уточнил Алек. 

— Потому что он шикарен, — как само собой разумеющееся сказала Иззи. — А ещё он очень умный, и с ним всегда есть о чём поговорить, а ещё он такой крутой тусовщик…

— Ты так говоришь, будто знаешь его всю жизнь или сама с ним встречаешься, — заметил Алек. — И я не влюбился в него, Иззи. Он просто… очень красивый мужчина. Это нормально – оценить красоту человека, я всегда так делаю. 

— Ты никогда так не делал, а при любом намёке на мужскую красоту сливаешься с темы через три слова, — хмыкнула Изабель. — Если бы он не был твоим преподом, то я бы посоветовала тебе пригласить его на свидание. 

Алек посмотрел на сестру таким шокированным взглядом, словно она посоветовала ему раздеться, перевязать себя красным бантом и самостоятельно подариться Магнусу на свой же собственный день рождения. Иззи тяжело вздохнула. 

— Серьёзно, Алек. Если через год вы оба будете свободны, то я хочу, чтобы первое, что ты сделал после сдачи экзамена – пригласил этого парня на свидание. 

— Иззи, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, как тупо это звучит? — спросил Алек. 

— Это твой челлендж, Алек, и я сделаю всё, чтобы ты его выполнил, — решительно тряхнула волосами Иззи. 

— Это будет твой первый провал, — предупредил её Алек. 

Кто ж знал, что за многообещающей милой улыбкой Изабель Лайтвуд скрывается целый ворох коварных планов? 

*_*_*

— Здравствуйте, Александр, — поприветствовал его Магнус, когда Алек влетел в аудиторию с бешенными глазами и чуть не запнулся о собственные ноги, увидев преподавателя за столом. — Зачем же так спешить, аж вспотели весь. 

— Я… вы… в смысле… — попытался сформулировать мысль Алек, но не преуспел в этом. — А что?..

— Мне передали вашу просьбу о встрече, — сказал Магнус и приглашающе махнул рукой на стул перед столом. — Какие у вас возникли вопросы? 

— У меня? — удивился Алек, а потом закусил губу и неуверенно прошёл вперёд. — Да так… есть тут несколько. 

Он убьёт Иззи. Он просто придушит её собственными руками, потому что она пять минут назад написала ему смс "Алек, срочно! Аудитория 317. СРОЧНО, АЛЕК!!! БЫСТРО!". Конечно у Алека чуть сердце не остановилось, он успел накрутить себя до невозможности и начал представлять уже совсем ужасные вещи, которые могли случиться с сестрой. А она, эта… коварная женщина, просто решила свести его с его же преподавателем! Можно подумать из этого что-то выйдет. Алеку девятнадцать, Магнусу… ну, Алек не знал, сколько точно лет Магнусу, но его явно не заинтересует какой-то там вчерашний школьник. Не говоря уже о том, что это неприемлемо. 

— Так какие у вас вопросы, Александр? 

— Эм. Про Триратну. Слегка непонятно. 

— Ох, буддизм, — сказал Магнус и откинулся на спинку стула с таким воодушевлённым лицом, прикрывая глаза, словно сама тема разговора была ему крайне приятна. — Триратна, три драгоценности. Будда, Драхма, Сангха. Без постижения этих доктрин буддистом стать нельзя. Есть Будда, и Будда есть Просветлённый… 

Алек тоже прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь речью Магнуса. Он прекрасно понимал, что такое Триратна, как прекрасно понимал вообще любую тему, которую они проходили с Бейном, но раз уж Иззи поступила так нечестно, то нет смысла отказываться от разговора. 

Алек и сам не заметил, как монолог Магнуса перерос в диалог, а время, которое они провели за обсуждениями, прошло как-то очень быстро. 

*_*_*

— Иззи, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но перестань, пожалуйста. 

— Нет, Алек. Если ты не беспокоишься о своей личной жизни, то это буду делать за тебя я. 

— Нет, Иззи. Моя личная жизнь только моя. Прекрати. Я серьёзно. И тем более не смей вмешивать в это _всех_. 

*_*_*

— Александр, — как-то слишком задумчиво протянул Магнус, когда Алек зашёл к нему за личной консультацией, которые стали уже своего рода традицией, потому что на них они вели действительно интересные беседы. — Не сказать, что я сильно удивлён, но всё же…

— О чём вы? — заранее предчувствуя что-то, что ему точно не понравится, спросил Алек. 

— Мне передали твою записку, — пояснил Магнус, помахав в воздухе листком бумаги. — Мне приятно, конечно, однако…

Алек на секунду обмер, а потом в три больших шага оказался рядом с Магнусом и бесцеремонно выхватил у него из рук листок, вызывая у Бейна вспышку удивления. Развернув записку дрогнувшей рукой, Алек прочитал то, чего так опасался. 

— Это… не я написал, — с трудом проглотив ком в горле, сказал Лайтвуд, не смотря на Магнуса. — Мои друзья, видимо, решили, что это будет забавно. Извините. 

— Оу, — отозвался Магнус и улыбнулся, наклоняя голову набок. — Не стоит извинятся. Я был удивлён, что получил записку, ведь вы всегда могли сказать мне это при личной встрече…

— Нет-нет, — тут же замотал головой Алек. — Я не… Это всё одно сплошное недоразумение. Мне очень неловко. 

— Не стоит, — ещё шире улыбнулся Магнус и похлопал его по плечу. — Студенческие годы даны вам для подобного рода веселья. 

— Но не тогда, когда это задевает посторонних людей, — прошипел Алек, но потом тряхнул головой и кинул на Магнуса быстрый потерянный взгляд. — Извините, я сегодня не смогу остаться на консультацию. Простите, что потратил ваше время. 

— Ничего страшного, — тут же отозвался Магнус. — Поговорим в другой раз? 

— Да, разумеется, — ответил Алек, развернулся и вышел из аудитории, до побелевших костяшек сжимая в руке злосчастную записку. 

*_*_*

— Чтобы больше никогда никто из вас не смел вмешиваться в мою жизнь, ясно? — тихо и оттого устрашающе сказал Алек, заходя в квартиру, которую Иззи снимала вместе с Клэри, и в которой собралась вся компания их общих друзей. 

— Алек, что?.. — начала Иззи. 

— Никто и никогда, — отрезал Алек, развернулся и вышел. 

Дверью не хлопнул, решив, что устраивать истерики не собирается. Как и вновь встречаться с Магнусом наедине. 

*_*_*

— На сегодня закончим, — сказал Магнус, и студенты тут же начали собираться. — Александр Лайтвуд, не могли бы вы зайти ко мне после занятий? 

Алек, который всё последнее время умудрялся испарятся из аудитории буквально одновременно с завершающими лекцию словами, замер, как олень в свете фар. На секунду ему показалось, что все обернулись и посмотрели на него, будто что-то знали, но, разумеется, это было не так – никто из студентов даже внимание на этом не заострил. 

— Александр? — поторопил его с ответом Магнус, смотря внимательно. 

— А, да. Конечно. Я зайду, — кивнул Алек и тут же сбежал из аудитории. 

И разумеется сосредоточиться на занятиях у него не получилось, потому что мысли прыгали и постоянно возвращались к Магнусу. О чём он хотел поговорить? У Алека было несколько предположений, но абсолютно каждое из них вызывало неловкость. Идти и хотелось, и не хотелось одновременно. 

Но он всё-таки пришёл, потому что невежливо пообещать и не прийти. Тем более к преподавателю. 

Магнус сидел за столом и спокойно проверял какие-то работы, но стоило Алеку неуверенно кашлянуть, обозначая своё присутствие, как он тут же оторвался и отложил их в сторону. 

— Александр, — начал Магнус, а потом без перехода добавил, — я недавно разговаривал с вашей сестрой. 

Алеку словно потолок на голову свалился. Он даже предположить не мог, что там наговорила Иззи, раз Магнус решил с ним поговорить на этот счёт. 

— Она объяснила мне ситуацию с запиской и извинилась, — продолжил Магнус, то ли игнорируя, то ли реально не замечая вид Алека. — Сказала, что всего лишь хотела помочь. 

Алек не знал, куда смотреть, куда деть руки, и вообще не понимал, зачем он тут стоит. Мало ему было эпизода с запиской, так теперь его ещё и обсудить надо? Магнус чудесным образом не перестал ему нравиться, даже более того – теперь он был почти на девяносто восемь процентов уверен, что влюблён в него. После всех их длительных бесед и обоюдных улыбок. 

— Ей не стоило этого делать, — кое-как всё же выдавил из себя Алек, скрещивая руки на груди и блуждая взглядом по стенам. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Магнус, а потом подошёл чуть ближе. — Вмешиваться в наши отношения ей не стоило. 

— Отношения? — от неожиданности Алек даже перевёл взгляд на Магнуса и заметил у того лёгкую улыбку. — Нет, это не… В смысле, мы же не… 

— Конечно это абсолютно неприемлемо, — тут же кивнул Магнус, — и устав университета запрещает мне даже говорить об этом. Но если уж мы оба заинтересованы… 

— Оба? — повторил Алек, как загипнотизированный смотря на Магнуса, который подошёл совсем близко. 

— Если кто-нибудь об этом узнает, то нас ждут проблемы, но да, Александр, оба, — кивнул Магнус и легко пробежался пальцами по его предплечью. — Разумеется, нужно быть осторожными, но ты перестанешь быть моим студентом через семестр. Никто не запрещает заводить отношения со своими _бывшими_ студентами. 

— Мне подождать?.. — начал Алек, но Магнус его перебил, приложив палец к губам. 

— Александр, за полгода мы оба сойдём с ума. Ждать мы не будем, но и говорить кому-то тоже. Даже твоим друзьям. Предельная внимательность и осторожность. Согласен? 

— Да, — выдохнул Алек, чуть качнувшись вперёд. — Я и так с ними со всеми разругался, так что разговоры об отношениях они при мне даже не начинают. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Магнус, сделав ещё один шаг и почти касаясь Алека грудью. — Тогда будем встречаться в обстановке полной секретности. 

*_*_*

Алек спалился через пару недель, потому что невозможно ошалело-счастливый вид объяснить дополнительными занятиями. 

Изабель была в полном восторге.


	2. Не богиня и уже не девственник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 2. Мифы и легенды.
> 
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** вообще Малек, но это не точно   
> **Жанр:** юмор, хотя скорее даже стёб  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, окологреческая мифология.  
>  **Примечание:** за название благодарим бету, с которой курить идеи веселее :-D Но, серьёзно, название отражает ВСЁ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наведите мышкой на имена героев ;)

— А я думал, что у нас богиня охоты, а не бог. Там ещё что-то про девственницу было, — услышал Алек задумчиво-весёлый голос и резко обернулся, машинально натягивая тетиву лука. 

Перед ним стоял высокий молодой симпатичный мужчина, у которого глаза горели жёлтым, а чёрные волосы переливались тёмно-синими и фиолетовыми блёстками. Его одежда в тёмных тонах не была лёгкой и воздушной, как у всех Олимпийцев или смертных Греции. 

— Мы не знакомы, хотя, я уверен, ты обо мне слышал. Магнус – бог подземного царства мёртвых, — слегка поклонился мужчина. — А ты, должно быть, кто-то из детей Мариз. Полагаю, что не Джейс, потому что тот самовлюблённый блондин. Но, серьезно, я был уверен, что у этого нахала сестра, а не брат! И я точно помню ремарку про девственницу. 

Алек покраснел и дёрнул плечом, но лук медленно опустил. Его стрелы всё равно не сделали бы ничего одному из старших богов, да и нападать на него вроде бы не собирались. 

— Меня зовут Алек. Джейс мой брат, — представился Алек. — Не знаю, где вы там у себя в подземном царстве слышали, что бог охоты – богиня, но это точно не так. 

— Да я уж вижу, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Сложно не отличить, поверь мне. А насчёт девственника? Это тоже мне откуда-то самостоятельно в голову попало? 

Алек вновь покраснел. От возмущения конечно, но очень уж красноречиво. Магнус восхищённо взмахнул руками. 

— Потрясающе! Я вообще-то шёл за Клариссой, но что-то мне подсказывает, что с ней не так интересно. Не хочешь прогуляться, Алек? 

Алек пару раз моргнул, задумался, вспомнил стенания отца насчёт старшего брата, задумался ещё больше, но всё-таки кивнул. Магнус его семья, что может случиться? Тем более когда ещё выпадет шанс прогуляться по лесам с верховным богом подземного царства. 

— Вот и замечательно, — сверкнул жёлтыми глазами Магнус. — Давно не разговаривал ни с кем из семьи. Братья не считаются, они зануды. Кстати, хочешь покажу тебе Цербера? Это мой пёсик! Такой милый, прямо смотрю на него и радуюсь. Больше-то меня в Аиде ничего не радует. 

Алек кивнул с воодушевлением. Они все мало что знали о Магнусе и его царстве, поэтому посмотреть хотелось неимоверно. В голове всплыли слова Джослин о том, что кого Магнус забрал, того уже из царства своего не выпускает, но ведь это к нему не относится, верно? Магнус его не забирал, он просто предложил прогуляться. 

— Мне сегодня ещё с Джейсом встретиться надо, — на всякий случай уточнил Алек, закидывая лук за спину. — На закате. 

— Ну разумеется! — закивал Магнус. — Встретишься всенепременно. Кстати, я говорил, что у меня есть невероятно вкусные гранаты? 

*_*_*

— Ну и где он? — в пятый раз спросил сам у себя Джейс и вздохнул. — На Алека не похоже. 

— Да не волнуйся, — мягко улыбнулась Клэри, быстро и ловко сплетая между собой стебли цветов и вогружая получившийся венок на голову Джейса. — Он же охотник, наверняка увлёкся. 

— Так сильно, что пропустил нашу встречу? — уточнил Джейс. — Не может такого быть. 

— Если раньше такого не было, это не значит, что этого быть не может никогда, — заметила Изабель. 

— Вы вообще ничего не понимаете, — покачал головой Джейс, из-за чего венок съехал на бок. — Саймон! 

— Я тебе не Эрот по первому зову являться, — недовольно заметил Саймон появляясь перед Джейсом спустя пару секунд. 

— Но явился же, — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Только потому, что знаю – ты будешь надоедать своим зовом, пока не приду, — вздохнул Саймон и тут же расплылся в улыбке. — Кларисса, Изабель, рад вас видеть! 

— Соберись, Саймон, мне нужно знать, где Алек, — схватил его за плечи Джейс, отвлекая от любования богинями. 

— А я должен это знать, потому что слежу за всем нашим пантеоном? — уточнил Саймон. 

— Именно, — кивнул Джейс. 

— Логично, — признал Саймон и ещё раз вздохнул. — Он у Магнуса. 

— У Магнуса, который бог подземного мира? — удивилась Клэри. — Как он там оказался? 

— Магнус хочет жениться, — объяснил Саймон.

— На Алеке?! — воскликнул Джейс, от неожиданности встряхивая Саймона за плечи ещё пару раз. 

— Ну, насколько я понял, изначально он хотел жениться на Клариссе. Он за ней и шёл, но наткнулся на Алека и планы переигрались, — пожал плечами Саймон. 

— Он забрал моего брата в Аид? — возмутился Джейс. — Я не могу это так оставить, мы должны его вернуть. 

— Мы должны? — уточнил Саймон. — Я бог путников, Джейс, а ты бог Солнца. Куда мы с тобой пойдём, мой дорогой? Сразу в Ахерон с головой? Без меня, пожалуйста. 

— Иззи? — повернулся к Изабель Джейс. 

— Это глупо, — покачала та головой. — Магнус в своём царстве и заявляться туда без приглашения не стоит. Можем попросить Рафаэля отправить к нему весточку. 

— Пока он соберётся, мы уже сами везде дойдём, — пробурчал Джейс. 

— Джонатану нужно взять тебя в ученики, — заметил Саймон. — Вдвоём вы составите прекрасный сумасшедший тандем и будете бросаться с головой во все неприятности, какие найдёте. 

— Лети уже отсюда, — махнул на него рукой Джейс. 

— Сам позвал, сам же и прогоняет, — пожаловался богиням Саймон. — Такой самостоятельный и такой самовлюблённый, не могу прямо смотреть на него. 

Клэри незаметно улыбнулась, но тут же опустила голову к цветам в своих руках, быстро переплетая их стеблями. Пара секунд – и ещё один венок был готов. Саймон наклонил голову и благодарно улыбнулся, принимая подарок. 

— Иди к Рафаэлю и скажи, что ему нужно к Магнусу, — поторопил Саймона Джейс. 

— И почему он не забрал тебя? — пробормотал Саймон. — Скольких проблем мы бы лишились разом. 

Джейс сделал вид, что ремарку не услышал. 

*_*_*

— Ну и как тебе, Алек? 

— Потрясающе! Никогда не думал, что доведётся поохотится верхом на Гидре. 

— Так тебе нравится в моём царстве? 

— Очень! Тут так много интересного. И чего все вечно опасаются?..

— Вот и мне непонятно. Хочешь ещё гранатику? 

*_*_*

— Рафаэль послал тебя нахрен, — сообщил Джейсу Саймон, приземляясь перед ним. 

— То есть? — уточнил Джейс и поднял голову, отчего венок Клэри опять сполз на одно ухо.

— Ну то и есть. Сначала он отказаться выходить из своей пещеры, а потом послал тебя нахрен с твоими запросами. Думаю, ему не нравится, что ты Солнце. 

— А мне не нравится то, что он спит постоянно, но я же не жалуюсь, — возмутился Джейс. 

— Ты делаешь это каждый раз, когда о нём заходит речь, — усмехнулась Изабель. 

— Мой брат томится в царстве Магнуса, а вы издеваетесь, — вздохнул Джейс. 

— Нет, мы просто не можем ничего сделать, поэтому заранее со всем смирились, — похлопал его по плечу Саймон. — И тебе советуем. 

— Вы все бесполезные, и я иду к Джонатану, — заявил Джейс и действительно ушёл. 

— Нет, ну серьёзно, почему не забрали его? — вздохнул Саймон, расправил крылья на сандалиях и отправился следом.

— И почему мне кажется, что Алеку там вообще нормально? — риторически вопросила Изабель. 

Клэри согласно кивнула. 

*_*_*

— Джейс твой – самовлюблённая зараза, которая никого кроме себя не ценит, — заметил Магнус, передавая Алеку кубок с вином. 

— Он очень хороший, — не согласился тот. — Просто очень красивый и многими любим. 

— Красивый? Это люди просто тебя хорошо не разглядели ни разу. Вот где красота: глаза, как небо, волосы, как ночь, движения, как ветер. А уж как ты управляешься с луком! Глаз не отвести. 

Алек смущённо улыбнулся и пригубил вина. С Магнусом было так интересно, необычно и невероятно, что уходить совсем не хотелось. Ведь ничего же, если брат подождёт пару десятков минут? 

— Кстати, не хочешь искупаться в Амсанкте? Вода там потрясающая, прохладная, а то тут что-то жарковато, — сказал Магнус и демонстративно потянул себя за закрытую чёрную тогу, приоткрывая плечо. 

— Пошли, — тут же отозвался Алек. 

Джейс определённо подождёт.

*_*_*

— Джонатан, как бы сильно не хотелось этого говорить, но мне нужно твоя помощь, — с порога заявил Джейс. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи ему "нет", — попросил заходящий следом Саймон. 

— Да! — тут же отозвался Джонатан. — А в чём? 

— Мы идём на Аид! — торжественно возвестил Джейс. 

— Ты сошёл с ума и это мне нравится, пошли, — кивнул Джонатан и перебросил Саймону и Джейсу два меча. — Папе, разумеется, ничего не скажем. 

— Разумеется, — кивнул Джейс, а Саймон только вздохнул, подтверждая своё согласие с этим фактом. 

Поход на Аид начался.

*_*_*

— То есть как это закрыто по техническим причинам? — возмущался Джонатан, тряся копьём. 

— Ну вот так вот, — развёл руками Вулси. — Боссу не до визитов. 

— Скажи, что мне нужно забрать своего брата, — вмешался Джейс. — Алека. И я не уйду без него. 

— Тогда добро пожаловать к нам на веки вечные, — с горестным вздохом сказал Вулси. — Хотя подожди, я сейчас. 

Вулси что-то быстро написал на появившимся листе бумаге и кинул его в реку. Едва записка коснулась воды, она вспыхнула голубым пламенем, растворяясь. Вулси опёрся на весло и принялся ждать. Все остальные принялись ждать вместе с ним, только Джонатан временами вскидывал копьё, словно ему не терпелось начать сражаться. Через некоторое время воздух рядом с ними дрогнул и будто бы разошёлся по швам, а из открывшегося портала вывалился Алек, неловко прикрывая чёрным плащом плечи и грудь. Судя по всему – обнаженную. Судя по всему – всю в засосах. 

— Джейс! — воскликнул Алек. — Саймон. Джонатан?..

— Мы пришли забрать тебя отсюда, — сказал Джейс, но уже с гораздо меньшей уверенностью, чем раньше. — Тебя же надо забрать, да?

— Зачем? — удивился Алек, потом посмотрел на свою грудь и отчаянно покраснел. — Эм. Мы тут с Магнусом… В общем. Он просил передать Джослин, что Клэри его больше не интересует. 

— А ты никуда не уйдёшь, да? — кивнул Саймон.

Алек смущённо, но решительно покачал головой. Саймон вздохнул и положил руку на плечо Джейса, разворачивая того к выходу. 

— Пойдём, дорогой, я подарю тебе киафору и ты споёшь нам с девочками что-нибудь прекрасное. 

— Потом поговорим, — кивнул ему на прощание Алек и снова скрылся в портале, откуда послышался низкий хрипловатый смех. 

— И папе мы об этом точно не расскажем, — кивнул сам себе Джонатан. 

Все опять согласно кивнули. Не то чтобы Валентин не узнал об этом сам.


	3. A rocket wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 3. Популярный ученик/Задрот.
> 
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс/Саймон  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, школьные будни  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС

— Джейс, — со вздохом начала Иззи, — ты невероятно хорош во всём. Во всём, кроме точных наук. Поэтому если ты хочешь и дальше быть невероятно хорош во всём, то засунь свою крутость в… рюкзак с учебниками и попроси помощи. 

— Иззи, — повернулся к ней Джейс с лицом, на котором желание просить помощи у кого-то отсутствовало как класс, — как ты уже сказала, я невероятно крут и…

— Тренер запретил тебе участвовать в соревнованиях, пока не сдашь экономику, — припечатал Алек. — Без тебя у нашей команды нет шансов. 

— Ты хочешь испытать на себе гнев десяти сильных парней во главе с тренером? — подхватила Иззи. 

— Девяти, — машинально поправил её Алек и вздохнул. — У меня рука не поднимется. 

— Даже Алек вон смирился и пошёл дополнительно заниматься, — привела убойный, как ей казалось, аргумент, Иззи. 

— Ты не сравнивай, — тут же вскинулся Джейс. — Он подтягивает историю. Не говоря уже о том, что спит с тем, с кем её и подтягивает. 

Алек слегка покраснел, но отпираться и делать вид, что это не про него тут разговор, не стал. Иззи же вообще воодушевлённо вскинула руки. 

— Вот видишь, двух зайцев одним ударом – и историю подтянет, и личную жизнь наладит. Так что хватит упираться мордой в стену, найди помощника. 

— Хорошо, Иззи, я найду себе _помощника_ , — усмехнулся Джейс. — Уверен, он будет счастлив выполнять за меня все задания. 

— Эксплуатировать людей плохо, и ты это знаешь, — наставительно произнесла Иззи, но вздохнула и махнула на него рукой. — Впрочем, поступай как хочешь. 

*_*_*

— Учитель, — подошёл на следующий день перед уроком к преподавателю экономики Джейс, — мы тут с тренером недавно обсуждали моё будущее и пришли к выводу, что мне нужно подтянуть экономику. 

— Давно пора, — кивнул мистер Гэрроуэй. — Ты умный парень, Джейс, просто ленивый. Побольше бы занимался, и не было бы у тебя никаких проблем. 

Джейс хотел было возразить, что он пашет как конь, но потом вспомнил, что речь идёт об экономике и дальновидно промолчал. Потому что учитель был даже в какой-то степени прав: один раз решив, что экономика ему вообще не нужна по жизни, Джейс очень активно на неё забил. Теперь, разумеется, всё это аукнулось. 

— Да… — протянул Джейс и душераздирающе вздохнул. — В общем. Не могли бы вы посоветовать мне кого-нибудь, кто мог бы помочь? 

Джейс знал как минимум троих людей, которые могли бы, но сам просить не собирался. Гэрроуэй просиял и закивал так активно, словно Джейс ему подарок на день рождения вручил. 

— Конечно, — сказал учитель и быстро оглядел класс. — Саймон! Подойди, пожалуйста. 

Значит, Льюис. Джейс хмыкнул, смотря на подошедшего парня. Типичный задрот-ботаник, в очках, непонятной клетчатой рубашке, надетой поверх футболки с какими-то комиксными героями, мешковатых джинсах, растоптанных кедах. Джейсу неожиданно пришла в голову ассоциация с голубым очкастым гномом, мультфильм про которых их всех недавно заставил смотреть Макс. 

— Саймон, — продолжил тем временем Гэрроуэй, — ты один из лучших учеников по моему предмету, так что помоги, пожалуйста, Джейсу подтянуть экономику. 

— Конечно, с удовольствием, — тут же отозвался Саймон, но на Джейса посмотрел таким взглядом, что сразу становилось понятно: идея не пришлась Льюису по душе никаким боком. 

— Вот и замечательно, — улыбнулся Гэрроуэй. — Договоритесь сами, как и когда будете заниматься. Если нужна консультация, то приходите. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Джейс и улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой искренне тянущегося к знаниям ученика. 

— Когда ты сможешь? — не отходя от учительского стола, спросил его Саймон. 

Джейс чертыхнулся – изначально предполагалось, что никогда, но говорить это при учителе было нельзя, поэтому он показательно задумался.

— По вечерам у меня тренировки… 

— Насколько я знаю, завтра их у тебя нет, — тут же решительно перебил его Саймон. — Я тоже свободен. Так что завтра, после уроков, в библиотеке. Определим твой уровень. 

На этом Льюис развернулся и пошёл к своей парте, оставив Джейса в лёгком недоумении: он даже не предполагал, что этот парень в глаза-то ему посмотреть сможет, не говоря уже о таких…категоричных условиях. 

— Саймон мой лучший ученик, — с чувством полного удовлетворения и затаённого злорадства сказал Гэрроуэй. 

И вот тут у Джейса зародилось нехорошее предчувствие, что провернуть план со "спихну на кого-нибудь" не удастся. 

*_*_*

— У меня времени полчаса, — заявил Джейс, заваливаясь в библиотеку и падая на стул напротив Саймона, обложившегося учебниками. 

— А я спокойно сдам экзамен по экономике и пойду смотреть на завершающий матч сезона, где наша команда одержит сокрушительное поражение ввиду отсутствия их центрального игрока, который этот экзамен не сдаст, — спокойно парировал Саймон. 

Джейс посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором отчётливо было видно борьбу изумления с желанием приложить Льюиса головой о стол. Саймон вздохнул, чуть опустил очки и потёр переносицу. 

— Тебе это нужно больше чем мне. Я сам не в восторге проводить с тобой вечера, так что давай сделаем их максимально комфортными для нас обоих, окей? 

— А что, у тебя есть какие-то важные дела в твоём задротском мире? — не сдержался Джейс. 

— А что, красавчик-спортсмен не хочет вылезти за рамки стереотипа "популярный, но тупой"? — передразнил его Саймон. — В моём задротском мире есть много интересных вещей, которые ты не поймёшь. 

— Мне аж любопытно стало, каких это? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Свидание с 3D девушками в какой-нибудь компьютерной игрушке? Собрание клуба анонимных лузеров? Отвязные вечеринки гиков строго пока мама не придёт домой? 

— Ты так много знаешь, сам, наверное, практикуешь? — улыбнулся Саймон. — Или это такая ненавязчивая просьба как-нибудь пригласить тебя с нами? Иногда, знаешь, мы совсем с ума сходим и совмещаем всё вышеназванное. Отвязные свидания в игре прямо на собрании клуба. Мама даже разрешает нам сидеть до одиннадцати вечера, представляешь? Улётно время проводим. 

Джейс хмыкнул и неожиданно почувствовал, что Льюис не вызывает такого сильного раздражения, как в самом начале. Джейсу вообще импонировали люди, умеющие смеяться над собой, и Саймон, судя по всему, ничуть не стеснялся своей природы задрота. 

— Ладно, окей, — кивнул Джейс. — Но серьёзно, я не могу сидеть каждый день с этой фигнёй. 

— Я тоже, — тут же отозвался Саймон и придвинул к нему два листа с заданиями. — Реши это. Определим, насколько всё плохо и уже тогда составим график занятий. И будем надеяться, что он не превысит трёх дней в неделю, а то мои друзья-задроты ещё решат, что я начал вести нормальную социальную жизнь, и выгонят меня из клуба. 

Джейс хотел хмыкнуть ещё раз, но потом опустил взгляд на задания и вздохнул. Всё было очень плохо. 

*_*_*

— То есть, ты серьёзно по вечерам сидишь и учишь экономику? — уточнила Иззи. — А как же план заставить кого-то делать что-то за тебя? 

Джейс слегка скривился. Его план потерпел полный крах, потому что Саймон, когда услышал предложение просто всё делать за Джейса и не создавать им обоим проблем, улыбнулся, собрал вещи и пошёл к выходу из библиотеки, оставляя Вейланда недоуменно хлопать глазами, а потом сорваться следом. Очень, очень неловкий момент в жизни Джейса, о котором, разумеется, никто не узнает. 

— Нет, я решил, что нужно учиться самому. Пригодится в жизни, — отозвался Джейс с самым невозмутимым выражением лица. 

— А с кем занимаешься-то? —спросил Алек. 

— Саймон Льюис. Такой задрот в очках и странных футболках, — отозвался Джейс и удивлённо посмотрел на хохотнувшую Иззи. — Что? 

— Саймон крут, — сказала она. — Серьёзно, тебе, можно сказать, повезло. Чувак разбирается во всём, наверное. Кроме, разве что, флирта. Вообще не понимает намёков. Я тут недавно попросила его помочь мне с планшетом, пригласила в кафе, такая атмосфера уютно-романтичная. Думаю, сейчас поговорим по душам, может и до свидания договоримся. А он планшет сделал, кофе выпил, поулыбался, проводил меня до дома и всё. 

— С каких пор ты интересуешься ботаниками, Иззи? — удивился Джейс. — Не замечал за тобой раньше. 

— Если его нормально одеть, то он очень даже ничего, — пожала плечами Иззи. — И с ним интересно разговаривать. Так что если вы там с ним перейдете на разговоры о личном, то можешь намекнуть, что я была бы не против. 

— Как с экономики можно перейти на разговоры о личном? — посмотрел на сестру Алек. 

— А как вы с Магнусом от истории эпохи Возрождения перешли к сексу? — спросила Иззи. — Не смогли без наглядных материалов дискутировать о королях и их фаворитах? 

— Почему мы вообще обсуждаем мою личную жизнь? — простонал Алек. 

— Потому что она наконец-то появилась? — со смешком предположил Джейс, за что тут же был награждён возмущённым взглядом. — Эй, да ладно. Мы все за тебя счастливы. 

— В общем, ты меня понял, — ткнула Джейса пальцем Иззи. — Скажи Саймону, что я заинтересована. Только не в лоб, а как-нибудь помягче. 

— Договорились, — кивнул Джейс. 

*_*_*

— Давай я сегодня не буду убивать мозг этой фигнёй, а ты сходишь на свидание с Иззи? — предложил Джейс, уверенный в положительном ответе, потому что свидание с Изабель – это круто. 

— Я гей, — спокойно отозвался Саймон, раскладывая тетради. 

И ладно, вот этого Джейс не ожидал от слова совсем. Он был готов к смущению, к заиканию, к полному ужаса взгляду, потому что так обычно и бывает, когда на ботаников обращают внимание популярные эффектные девчонки. Но точно не к тому, что услышал. 

— Как гей? — спросил Джейс и через секунду понял, какой тупой вопрос он вообще задал. 

— Ну вот так, — отозвался Саймон, а потом посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. — Рассказать о плюсах и минусах? Провести туториал? 

— Ты ломаешь мне все шаблоны, — пробормотал Джейс и прикрыл глаза. — Прекрати немедленно это делать. 

— Я очень сильно постараюсь, — преувеличенно серьёзно кивнул Саймон. — Кстати, ещё я играю в группе. Если хочешь увидеть как именно проводят свои вечера задроты-ботаники пока вы, красавчики-спортсмены, бегаете по полю с мячом, то приходи послушать. Каждую субботу в баре Альто.

— Вот делать мне больше нечего, — недовольно отозвался Джейс. — Я и так могу представить уровень этой вашей группы. Так что я лучше проведу вечер в приятной компании красивых девушек. 

Саймон пожал плечами и положил перед Джейсом очередные задачи по экономике. Разговоры о личном были закончены. 

*_*_*

Разумеется Джейс никуда не собирался идти, а рядом с этим баром Альто в субботу вечером оказался совершенно случайно. 

И разумеется, никто не залип на несколько минут на полуприкрывшем глаза Саймоне, любовно перебирающем струны гитары, наигрывая лёгкий мотив кантри. 

*_*_*

— Это его девушка? — спросила Иззи, ткнув Джейса в бок. 

Вейланд перевёл взгляд со своего шкафчика туда, куда указывала Иззи, и заметил Саймона, который с радостным видом обнимался с такой же радостной рыжеволосой девчонкой. 

— Нет, — отозвался Джейс. 

— А ты откуда знаешь? — прищурилась Иззи. 

— Потому что он гей, — ответил вместо него Алек. 

— А _ты_ откуда знаешь? — в ступоре посмотрел на него Джейс. 

— Магнус сказал, — пожал плечами Алек. — Я спросил, знает ли он такого, и он ответил. 

— А у меня вопрос, откуда об этом знает Джейс, — тут же подключилась Иззи, не выглядя особенно расстроенной открывшимся фактом. — Знает ведь, да? 

— Я намекнул ему, что ты заинтересована, — ответил ей Джейс. — Он сказал, что гей. Никаких тайн, сестрёнка. 

И с этими словами Джейс решительно закрыл шкафчик и пошёл в сторону спортивной раздевалки. Алек отправился следом. Иззи хмыкнула. 

— Интересно, а эти что вместо королей и фаворитов обсуждать будут, — спросила сама у себя девушка. — Зато теперь понятно, почему у меня не прокатило. 

*_*_*

— Этот предмет придумали в аду, — сказал Джейс, желая опустить себе на голову учебник, который так удачно был многостраничным и мог вырубить с одного удара. 

Саймон посмотрел на него взглядом усталого учёного-испытателя, у которого говорящая мышь отказывалась говорить, но потом его лицо озарила яркая улыбка. Джейс даже не успел этому удивиться, как мимо прошла уже виденная им раньше рыжая девчонка. 

— Привет, — сказала она и посмотрела на ворох исписанных листов и тетрадей. — Извини, не знала, что вы занимаетесь. Я Клэри, подруга Саймона. 

— Джейс, жертва экономики, — отозвался Джейс, улыбаясь. 

— Саймон, не понимаю, что в ней такого ужасного, — вставил Льюис. 

— Нарисуй мой портрет за пять минут, тогда и поговорим, — мягко улыбнулась Клэри. 

— Пробеги кросс три километра ни разу не остановившись и не умерев при этом, — одновременно с ней сказал Джейс.

— Ладно, понял, просто Саймон, — поднял руки Льюис, а потом посмотрел на Клэри. — Ты что-то хотела? 

— Да думала пригласить тебя погулять, — отозвалась та, — но раз ты занят…

— Нет, мы уже закончили, — тут же сказал Саймон.

Джейс удивлённо приподнял брови, потому что, вообще-то, они недавно только начали. 

— О, замечательно, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Тогда пойдём! Джейс?..

— У него как раз тренировка, так что ему тоже пора, — не дав Джейсу и слова вставить, сказал Саймон. 

— Ладно, — легко пожала плечами Клэри и встала из-за стола, подождав, пока тоже самое сделает Льюис. — До встречи, Джейс. 

— До встречи, — улыбнулся ей Джейс, а потом посмотрел на Саймона взглядом "Да ладно?". 

Впрочем, тот на это не обратил никакого внимания, быстро покидал учебники и тетради в сумку и ушёл с Клэри, улыбаясь во всё лицо. Джейс недовольно посмотрел на оставшийся перед ним листок с задачами, потом скривился, но решительно пододвинул к себе учебник. 

Тренировки у него сегодня не было. 

*_*_*

Джейс не знал, зачем он подошёл во время обеденного перерыва к Клэри и пригласил её на свидание. 

На самом деле не знал. 

*_*_*

— Если ты в ней реально не заинтересован, то лучше вообще не лезь, — сказал ему Саймон при следующей встрече. 

Джейс даже не попытался сделать вид, что не понял, о чём речь. Даже наоборот, он раскинулся на стуле, словно на троне, и нахально усмехнулся. 

— Не ревнуй, красавчик, это всего лишь свидание. 

— Я серьёзно, Джейс, — сказал Саймон, впервые обращаясь к нему по имени, и в его голосе не было ни намёка на веселье или сарказм. — Клэри – моя лучшая подруга. И если она расстроится, то поверь мне, я найду способ _расстроить тебя_. 

— Расслабься, — махнул рукой Джейс, улыбаясь. — Давай вернёмся к адовой экономике. 

Настроение было испорчено в ноль. И кто бы объяснил, почему. 

*_*_*

— Джейс, я рада, что ты меня пригласил, но проясним сразу, чтобы не возникало неловкостей, это _дружеская встреча_ , да? — первым делом спросила Клэри, когда села напротив Джейса в кафе. 

— Да, — тут же отозвался Вейланд, испытывая что-то вроде облегчения. — Я просто захотел узнать тебя поближе. 

— Из-за Саймона? — улыбнулась Клэри и рассмеялась, когда Джейс посмотрел на неё идеально круглыми и совершенно не понимающими ничего глазами. — Да ладно, это заметно. 

— Что заметно? — уточнил Джейс. 

— Я знаю Саймона всю жизнь, так что сразу же поняла, что он кем-то увлечён. А ты не сильно-то и стараешься скрывать взгляды, так что… — Клэри пожала плечами и уткнулась в меню. 

Джейс же пытался переварить целых две новости. Первая – Саймон был кем-то увлечён. Вторая – у Джейса были какие-то взгляды, которые он не старался скрыть. И из первых двух плавно вытекала третья: Джейс совершенно не понимал, что происходит и что с этим делать. 

*_*_*

— Вот скажи мне, со стороны можно понять, что я смотрю на кого-то заинтересованным взглядом? — спросил Джейс у Алека. 

Тот чуть не подавился водой и посмотрел на друга так, будто тот только что спросил, не съехал ли у него нимб набок и не запачкались ли крылья за спиной. В общем – в лёгком шоке и глубокой задумчивости. 

— А ты заинтересован? — осторожно уточнил Алек, так и не найдя в своей голове какой-нибудь универсальный ответ, подходящий под ситуацию. 

— Нет, — тут же отозвался Джейс. 

— Тогда я не пониманию смысла вопроса, — признался Лайтвуд. — Спроси у Иззи. Если что-то у кого-то со стороны заметно – она заметит. 

— Что заметно? — спросила Иззи, подходя к ним и услышав последнюю фразу. 

— Заинтересованность Джейса, — отозвался Алек. 

— Конечно заметно, — кивнула Иззи, поймала ошарашенный взгляд Вейланда и округлила глаза. — Ой. А ты не знал, да? Я думала, что это стало очевидно, когда ты решил вместо прогулки с нами пойти к Саймону. 

— Мы занимаемся _экономикой_ , — выделил голосом последнее слово Джейс. — Мне это нужно. 

— Ты ведь уже сдал тест, — посмотрел на него Алек. — Тренер допустил тебя до игры. Ещё в прошлую среду. 

Джейс застыл и посмотрел на Лайтвудов так, будто они только что обрушили ему потолок на голову. Потом встал из-за стола и решительно вышел из столовой. 

— Да уж, братец, даже ты сообразил быстрее, — заметила Иззи, падая на стул рядом с Алеком. 

— Просто я до этого не встречался с десятками девушек, — отозвался Алек. — Мне нужно помочь другу преодолеть кризис сексуальной ориентации или он сам справится? 

*_*_*

— Я сдал тест, — сказал Джейс, перехватывая Саймона после уроков. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул тот. 

— Тренер допустил меня до игры, — продолжил Джейс. 

— И это мне известно тоже, — опять кивнул Саймон. 

— Так почему мы до сих пор сидим по вечерам с экономикой? — спросил Джейс и уставился на Саймона, словно тот должен был открыть ему тайну Вселенной. 

— Потому что это очень удобный способ встречаться не встречаясь? — предположил Льюис, чуть наклоняя голову. — Не уверен, что у меня хватило бы смелости позвать тебя на свидание. Ведь мой задротский мир такой глупый и неинтересный. 

Раскрытие тайны Вселенной произвело бы на Джейса меньшее впечатление, чем слова Саймона вкупе с его неуверенным взглядом. 

*_*_*

— Ты что, реально встречаешься с тем задротом? — удивлённо спросила Алина, когда Джейс отказался идти на тусовку, но зато собрался в бар Альто, который сложно назвать популярным местом среди молодёжи. — Слухи ходили, конечно, но _ты_ и _этот_? 

— У нас очень отвязные вечеринки, — улыбнулся ей Джейс. — До одиннадцати. 

Алина недоверчиво переглянулась с остальными, и выглядели все при этом крайне скептически. Джейс хмыкнул. В конце концов, после одиннадцати они всю ночь были предоставлены друг другу. Но это знать его друзьям вовсе необязательно.


	4. Короче говоря, мы ограбили банк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 4. Сообщники.  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Себастьян, Джейс, Саймон и другие  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС,  укуренный авторский юмор.  
>  **Примечание:** название восходит к циклу замечательных видео ["Long Story Short"](https://www.youtube.com/user/badlucktommy/videos), переведённых на русский язык как ["Короче говоря"](https://www.youtube.com/user/MrEllgin/videos)

— Девушка, если вы не поторопитесь, то отправитесь в увлекательное путешествие вместе с нами. Вам ведь этого не хочется? — с обворожительной улыбкой спросил Себастьян, которая из-за скрывающей всё остальное лицо маски смотрелась особенно колоритно. — Я почти уверен, что нет, но вы всегда можете меня переубедить, если мы все дружно дождёмся полиции. 

— Дождались, — сказал Джейс смотря в окно с видом пофигистичного аристократизма, который тоже никто не оценил, потому что не увидел. — Сестра только что свалила. 

— Прекрасно, — отозвался Себастьян, улыбаясь ещё обворожительнее. — У всех находящихся здесь есть тридцать секунд, пока я ещё люблю людей, потом будут жертвы. Брат, найди нам машину. 

Джейс посмотрел на него таким взглядом, что сразу становилось понятно: машину он найдёт. Но вот не факт, что Себастьян поедет на ней живым и с полным набором конечностей. 

— У кого из здесь находящихся есть машина? — поинтересовался Джейс, получив в ответ тишину, перемежаемую с лёгкими всхлипами какой-то особенно впечатлительной девушки. — Я так и думал. 

— Пятнадцать секунд и я не шучу, — скучающим голосом проинформировал Себастьян. 

Полицейские серены звучали уже ближе. Джейс чертыхнулся, Себастьян с милой улыбкой пальнул в стол рядом с охранником. Всхлипывания на секунду прекратились и тут же начались снова с удвоенной интенсивностью. Девушка, складывающая деньги в сумку, оживилась.

— Машина, брат, — поторопил Себастьян. 

— Деньги, брат, — отозвался Джейс, но всё-таки поднял с пола какого-то парня, приставив к его спине пистолет. — Не волнуйся, мы только выйдем и оценим обстановку, тебя даже не убьют. 

Парень, судя по всему, энтузиазма не разделял, но покорно пошёл вперёд. Вместе вышли, Джейс осмотрелся. Люди на улице удивлённо останавливались и начинали перешёптываться и доставать телефоны: кто разбудил в себе осознанного гражданина, а кто – видеооператора-экстремала. Джейс на это не обратил никакого внимания, быстро оценивая обстановку. 

— Ну? — раздался у него за спиной голос Себастьяна. — Нашёл? 

Джейс молча кивнул головой на припаркованный неподалёку разболтанный фургончик. Не бог весть какое транспортное средство, но хотя бы водитель был на месте, так что заморачиваться с угоном не надо было. Себастьян хмыкнул и тут же направился в сторону машины, вежливо постучав в окно прежде чем рывком открыть переднюю пассажирскую дверь. 

— Не подбросишь? — спросил Себастьян, поигрывая пистолетом и сжимая локоть какой-то девушки, которую прихватил в качестве заложницы. 

Паренёк за рулём оторвался от карты, моргнул, со своими круглыми очками становясь похожим на большую удивлённую сову, и улыбнулся дрожащими губами, когда Джейс бесцеремонно ввалился в фургон вместе с парнем-заложником. 

— Хотел бы я сказать, что занят, но это не так, а вам, видимо, очень нужно, и аргументы у вас, признаюсь, весомые, — пробормотал паренёк, заводя машину дрожащими руками. 

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Себастьян, а потом посмотрел на девушку и вздохнул с сожалением. — Извините, мисс, но нам придётся расстаться. Когда придут копы, скажите, что мы были джентльменами и у нас два заложника, так что пусть сразу отвалят, ладно? 

С этими словами Себастьян отпустил девушку и сел в машину, которая тут же стартанула с места. Хотя стартанула – это громко сказано, она медленно и задумчиво отъехала и неторопливо поплыла прочь от банка. 

— А побыстрее? — спросил Джейс, стягивая маску. — Такими темпами нас догонят. 

— Это по-твоему ферарри что ли? — огрызнулся водитель, но тут же примирительно улыбнулся, посмотрев на пистолет в руках Себастьяна. — Делаю всё, что могу. Давайте я вас где-нибудь высажу, вы другое такси поймаете. 

— Просто на педаль дави сильнее, — посоветовал Джейс. 

— Просто отвали от меня, — пробормотал себе под нос парень. 

— Чувства самосохранения у тебя отсутствует как класс, я смотрю, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Мне нравится. Себастьян, будем знакомы. Тот красавчик на заднем в фургоне – наш заложник, а мрачный тип рядом с ним – Джейс. 

— То есть теперь вы нас убьёте, потому что мы знаем ваши имена, — кивнул водитель. — Саймон. 

— А ты, красавчик, кто? — повернулся к заложнику Себастьян. 

— Алек, — отозвался тот. — И может быть хватит ломать комедию? 

— Вы лишаете меня всяческой радости в жизни, — возмутился Себастьян, разворачиваясь к Саймону. — Они никогда не хотят меня слушать. 

— А, то есть убьют только меня, прекрасно, — отозвался Саймон. 

— Куда ты нас везёшь? — спросил Алек. 

— Так как особых распоряжений не поступало, я везу вас прямо, — ответил Саймон. — Дворами и переездами к Бруклину. 

— Зачем нам в Бруклин? — спросил Джейс. — Хочешь сдать нас полиции?

— Чтобы героически погибнуть в собственном фургоне в двадцать два? — иронично спросил Саймон. — Нет. Но, как я уже сказал, особых распоряжений не поступало, так что везу я вас туда, куда нужно было мне. Развернуться и поехать в обратную сторону? 

— Да не, Бруклин, нормально, — махнул рукой Себастьян и достал телефон, быстро набирая чей-то номер. — Клэри, это было некрасиво. Я понимаю, что отец позвонил и сказал сворачиваться, но ты должна была предупредить об этом нас. Забери нас в Бруклине, короче. 

Закончив разговор Себастьян сказал Саймону адрес, по которому их будет ждать Клэри. Несколько минут помолчали. 

— Ну так… у вас большая банда, да? — спросил Саймон, в зеркало заднего вида поглядывая на Джейса и Алека. 

Ответил ему, в принципе, Себастьян, потому что только он из всех троих реально наслаждался времяпровождением и хотел поговорить. 

— Да не сказать, скорее семейное дело. Наша семья, наши друзья.

— Вы мафия что ли? — с любопытством спросил Саймон. 

— Ты так сильно хочешь умереть что ли? — в тон ему отозвался Джейс. 

— Нет, ну почему сразу мафия, — улыбнулся Себастьян. — Так, небольшая организованная преступная группировка, связанная друг с другом крепкими кровными и дружескими связями. 

— Ты только что описал мафиозную семью, — заметил Саймон. 

— Это совпадение, — категорично отозвался Себастьян. 

— Окей, — легко пожал плечами Саймон. — И часто члены вашей крепкой организованной группировки бросают своих перед полицией? 

— Вообще никогда, но Клэри просто слегка обижена, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Джейс отказался с ней встречаться. 

— Потому что она моя сестра, — возмутился Джейс. 

— А разве не потому, что она девушка? — удивился Себастьян. 

Джейс посмотрел на него в недоумении. 

— Ну, тебе же нравятся парни… — пояснил Себастьян. 

— Это _тебе_ нравятся парни, — отозвался Джейс. 

Повисло неловкое молчание, во время которого Джейс и Себастьян удивлённо переглядывались между собой, Алек ушёл в глубокий фейспалм, а Саймон с трудом сдержал смех. 

— Ладно, с этим вопросом проехали, — подвёл итог Себастьян. — Хотя я был уверен…

— Почему мы вообще обсуждаем личную жизнь в присутствии постороннего? — задал единственный логичный вопрос Алек. 

— Потому что меня всё равно ждёт неминуемая смерть? — пожал плечами Саймон. 

— Как-то ты подозрительно спокоен на этот счёт, — прищурился Джейс. 

— Смерти нет, есть сила, — наставительно произнёс Саймон. 

— Почему из всех припаркованных машин ты выбрал фургон наркомана? — риторически спросил Алек у Джейса. 

— Это из Звёздный Войн, эй! — возмутился Саймон. — Только не говорите мне, что не смотрели. Потому что если нет, то я обязан выжить любой ценой, чтобы это исправить. 

— Реально наркоман, — восхитился Себастьян, а потом махнул рукой в сторону, показывая, что нужно сворачивать. — Вот и приехали. 

Клэри уже ждала их возле припаркованной машины, первым вышел Себастьян, за ним Джейс и Алек, а последним – Саймон.

— Кларисса! — радостно возвестил Себастьян, словно это и не она их недавно бросила прямо перед приездом полиции. 

— Саймон! — точно так же воскликнула Клэри и повисла на шее у парня. — Я так рада тебя видеть! 

— Вы знакомы? — удивился Алек. 

— Саймон – лучший хакер во всех Штатах, — представила его Клэри. — Я вам говорила, что он приедет. 

— Ты говорила про Рафаэля, — возмутился Себастьян.

— Тебе нужно проверить слух, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Или память. Рафаэль – помощник прокурора. 

— Вы _тоже_ знакомы? — опять спросил Алек, когда Джейс подошёл к Саймону и ударил кулаком по его кулаку. 

— Пять лет уже, — безмятежно улыбнулся Саймон.

— Ты! — возмущённо ткнул в Джейса пальцем Себастьян. — Как ты мог мне не сказать?! 

— Ну ты же считаешь себя таким проницательным и прозорливым, ты же должен был догадаться, — ехидно протянул Джейс. 

— Что я вообще делаю среди вас… — протянул Алек. — Надо было спокойно пойти в университет, стать порядочным гражданином.

— И умереть со скуки, — хмыкнула Клэри. — Кстати, Алек. Люк очень активно преследует какой-то фургон по направлению к докам, так что окажись там раньше него, пожалуйста. Магнус уже ждёт тебя с верёвками и кляпом. 

— Люк и вся остальная полиция города будет явно лишней, — усмехнулся Себастьян, поймал полетевшую в него сумку с деньгами и подмигнул. — Иди, жертва бандитов, расскажи душещипательную историю, как мы выбросили тебя и скрылись в закате с деньгами и водителем. 

— Возьми фургон, — кинул Алеку ключи Саймон. — Я угнал его где-то в Иллинойсе, так что брось где-нибудь по дороге. 

— И концы в воду, — восхитился Себастьян. — Парень, ты реально мне нравишься. 

— Ну так, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Мы же все одна большая и дружная организованная преступная семья. И совсем не мафиозная, разумеется.


	5. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 5. Co-stars  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс/Саймон  
>  **Жанр:** романс? юмор? кто бы знал   
> **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС. Очень сильный.

— Мы профессионалы, — хмыкнула Иззи. — А это благотворительный концерт. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы потом везде написали, что "Ангелы Аликанте" отказались участвовать в благотворительности из-за личных отношений? 

— Это не личные отношения, это _Саймон Льюис_ , — посмотрел на неё Джейс таким взглядом, будто это должно было всё объяснить. 

— Да что ты волнуешься-то, — пожал плечами Алек. — Сколько раз ты уже встречался со своими бывшими, и ни разу до этого не сходил с ума. 

— Это не бывшие, — передразнила Джейса Иззи. — Это _Саймон Льюис._

Джейс вздохнул и покачал головой. Алек, который встретил свою первую и единственную любовь в восемнадцать и прекрасно жил с Магнусом до сих пор, и Изабель, у которой ни одни отношения не перешли рубеж в три месяца, вряд ли смогли бы его понять. С Саймоном Джейс встретился вообще случайно, ещё в колледже, когда ухаживал за Клэри Фрэй, которая вроде как встречалась с Льюисом. Джейс с Саймоном не понравились друг другу сразу и бесповоротно, выбешивали друг друга до зубного скрежета и вполне закономерно оказались втянуты в какие-то странные отношения на троих. Это продолжалось больше года, пока Клэри от них окончательно не устала – и вот так они остались вдвоём. 

Их отношения длились три года, во время которых они сходились-расходились так много раз, что даже бросили уже считать, ссоры и недопонимая возникали буквально на пустом месте, и в результате всё вполне логично закончилось полным разрывом, после которого они даже смотреть друг на друга нормально не могли. Всё осложнялось тем, что они оба были музыкантами и вращались в одних и тех же кругах, иногда встречаясь. Избегать открытой конфронтации и ссор пока удавалось, но…

Но теперь организаторы благотворительного концерта, на который группа Джейса согласилась даже не вчитываясь в контракт, хотели, чтобы "Ангелы Аликанте" и "Орудия Смерти" выступали вместе. И не просто выступали, а спели что-то совместно сочинённое. 

Это была катастрофа. 

— Эй, это было сто лет назад, — мягко улыбнулась ему Иззи. — Вы оба личности известные и знаменитые, чего только в наших жизнях не бывает. 

— Тем более в угаре студенчества, — поддержал сестру Алек. — Не убьёте же вы друг друга. 

А вот в этом Джейс сильно сомневался. Кто-то мог и не выжить. 

*_*_*

— Извини, конечно, —сказал Саймон, оглянувшись на Джордана, — но куда ты вообще смотрел, когда подписывал? 

— Ты тоже подписал, — пожал плечами Кайл.

— Да, потому что я спросил, прочитал ли ты этот контракт. И что ты мне ответил? — прищурился Саймон. 

— Я прочитал. Там был пункт о том, что организаторы могут попросить нас записать какие-нибудь песни совместно с другими группам, — отозвался Джордан. — Но пункта "Будете работать с Джейсом Вейландом" не было. Серьёзно, Сай, я помню вашу эпичную историю. 

Саймон вздохнул. Иногда ему казалось, что весь мир помнил его историю с Джейсом. Разумеется это было не так, да и знало о ней не так много человек: когда она началась и когда закончилась они ещё не были столь знаменитыми. Прессе, конечно, удалось выяснить, что они встречались, но без подробностей. Просто бывшие. И ничего про грёбанный апокалипсис, который творился с ними и вокруг них. Ничего про пепелище в душе Саймона, которое Джейс оставил после себя. 

— Слушай, мы можем отказаться, — предложил Джордан. — Хрен с ней, с прессой…

— Мы профессионалы, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Максимум что случится – мы ещё пятьдесят лет будем друг на друга зубы скалить. 

— Уверен? — спросил Джордан. 

— Забей, — махнул рукой Саймон, — мы уже не импульсивные подростки. 

Уверен он не был ни на минуту. 

*_*_*

— Ты выглядишь так, будто либо всю ночь не спал, либо всю неделю пил, — поприветствовал Джейса Себастьян, критически оглядев его с головы до ног. — И я даже знаю из-за чего. Так и хочется позлорадствовать. 

— Прекрати, — подошёл к ним Алек, — иначе подерётесь ведь. 

— Из-за чего? Из-за того, что наш невозмутимый и самовлюблённый Джейс волнуется перед встречей со своей великой любовью? — расплылся в улыбке Себастьян. 

— Тебе напомнить про твою? — невозмутимо отозвался Джейс. 

— Жестоко, — вздохнул Себастьян. — Уважаю. Но, стоит сказать, мы с Клэри не сошлись потому что родственники. А вы с Саймоном – потому что идиоты. 

— Просто заткнись и исчезни, — прошипел Джейс, сужая глаза. — Мне плевать…

— О, а вот и он, — радостно возвестил Себастьян, перебивая Джейса. — Саймон! 

Джейс не обернулся резко и быстро, нет. Он повернулся медленно и степенно, будто делая всему миру одолжение. Скользнул по Саймону ничего не выражающим взглядом, заметил рядом с ним Джордана, сжал зубы. Но исключительно незаметно, естественно – ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. 

— Себастьян, Алек, — улыбнулся Саймон, подходя к ним, а потом его голос резко заморозился. — Вейланд. 

— Льюис, — таким же арктически холодным тоном отозвался Джейс. 

— Саймон, — более приветливо кивнул Алек. 

— Как прекрасно присутствовать на встрече старых друзей, — довольно хмыкнул Себастьян. — Никому не нужно выпить успокоительную рюмку коньячка? Сцедить яд? Выложить холодное оружие? Нет? 

— А ты совсем не изменился, — усмехнулся Джордан и положил руку на плечо Саймона. — Нам пора, тут где-то ходит Рафаэль, которого мы должны поймать прежде, чем он закатается обратно в свой гроб. 

— У него места больше, чем у нас, — посмотрел на него с улыбкой Саймон, на секунду замер и тут же помрачнел, оборачиваясь к Джейсу и Себастьяну с Алеком. — Извините, нам пора. Встретимся на той штуке, которую хотят провести организаторы. 

— На брифинге, — процедил Джейс. 

— Да без разницы, — махнул рукой Саймон и решительно развернулся, уходя. 

Джордан смерил Вейланда внимательно-пронициательным взглядом, задумался, но так ничего и не сказал, отправляясь вслед за Льюисом. Джейс почти отчётливо заскрипел зубами. С ничего не выражающим лицом, естественно. 

— Интересно, он тебя первый долбанёт гитарой по голове или ты его мордой об клавиши? — риторически вопросил Себастьян. 

— Да заткнись ты уже, — выплюнул Джейс, развернулся и ушёл. 

Алек с Себастьяном проводили его взглядами. 

— Итак, — с хитрой улыбкой сказал Себастьян, смотря на Алека. — Ты на сколько дней перед их примирением ставишь? 

— Они разошлись полтора года назад, — напомнил Алек. 

— Примирение будет очень бурным, — с воодушевлением кивнул Себастьян. 

*_*_*

— Если ты не можешь попасть по нотам, то это серьёзная проблема, — сказал Саймон, бросив взгляд на Джейса. 

— У тебя нет слуха – и вот это реально проблема, — отозвался тот. 

Шла первая совместная репетиция. Шла, стоит сказать, очень плохо, потому что едва начав играть, Саймон и Джейс тут же стопорились и высказывали всё, что думают о профессионализме и таланте друг друга. За первые два часа до конца ни одна песня проиграна не была. 

— Я думаю, что основная наша проблема в том, что у меня заканчивается терпение, — пофигистично протянул Себастьян. — Потому что когда оно закончится, я начну убивать. 

— Как вы вообще с этим психом работаете? — тихо спросил у Изабель Эрик. 

— Большую часть времени мы хотим сбросить его со скалы, но потом он начинает петь, и мы про это забываем. Тот редкий случай, когда талант перевешивает всё остальное, — вздохнула Иззи. 

— Я вообще не виноват, что руки у тебя растут не из того места, — возмущался тем временем Саймон. 

— Не из того? Ох прости, ты перепутал меня с собой, — парировал Джейс. 

— Заткнулись все, — рявкнул Магнус, заходя в студию. — Ведёте себя как пятилетки в песочнице. Мой куличик лучше, нет мой лучше, нет мой, получи лопаткой по макушке. 

Все кто до этого переговаривался (даже мирно, как Иззи с Эриком) замолчали и посмотрели на Магнуса и зашедшего следом за ним Рафаэля с выражением лица "вы все меня бесите, как же бесите, что я вообще тут делаю" удивлённо. Бейн редко когда повышал голос, так что в какой-то мере изумился даже Себастьян. 

— На выход, — не терпящим возражения тоном сказал Магнус, кивнув на дверь. — Быстро. 

Первым из студии выскользнул Мэтт, следом за ним Эрик с Иззи, потом Себастьян с видом оскорблённой невинности. Саймона на выходе тормознул Рафаэль, уперев в грудь ладонь. 

— Подожди-ка, — сказал Сантьяго.

Льюис послушно остановился. Рафаэль почему-то всегда внушал ему чувство лёгкого ужаса, хотя Саймон сам не понимал почему: менеджер у них был тихий, спокойный и флегматичный. Но вот всегда казалось, что если ты не сделаешь, как хочет он, то Рафаэль спокойно закопает тебя на заднем дворе, посадив сверху кустик роз. И такое мнение имел не только Саймон, стоит сказать. Рафаэля не то чтобы боялись, но… рисковать лишний раз никто не хотел. 

— Джордан, — кивнул на дверь Рафаэль. 

— Александр, — вместе с ним улыбнулся Магнус. 

И Кайл, и Лайтвуд посмотрели на них с подозрением, но всё-таки послушно вышли. У Саймона зародилось нехорошее предчувствие, когда он понял, что в студии остались только они с Джейсом и Рафаэль с Магнусом. 

— И что, будете говорить нам о правилах поведения? — усмехнулся Джейс, складывая руки на груди. 

— Нет, — невозмутимо отозвался Рафаэль. — Мы просто вас закроем. 

— Чего? — вскинулся Саймон. — Вы с ума сошли, это противозаконно… 

— Либо вы разбираетесь между собой, либо идёте и отказываетесь от концерта. Сами, — сказал Магнус. — Детский сад. 

С этими словами Бейн с Сантьяго удалились, действительно закрыв дверь на ключ. Саймон не находя слов посмотрел на всех членов их групп, столпившихся за стеклом. Недолго – менеджеры выгнали и их, студия опустела. 

— А вот если я захочу в туалет? — риторически вопросил Саймон, присаживаясь на пол у стены. 

— Совсем охренели, — тихо сказал себе под нос Джейс. — Мы не дети, чтобы нас запирать. 

— Как в школе после уроков оставили за драку, — усмехнулся Саймон, но потом вздохнул. — Ладно. Давай придём к консенсусу. Полтора года уже прошло, пора бы нам просто забыть и отпустить. 

Джейс поджал губы, но спустя пару мгновений кивнул. Саймон вздохнул ещё раз и потёр переносицу, словно у него разболелась голова. 

— Итак, мы пришли к соглашению. Для этого нам потребовалось аж три минуты, — хмыкнул Льюис и достал телефон, набирая номер Рафаэля. — Мы всё выяснили и готовы работать. 

— Включи громкую связь, — сказал ему Сантьяго, и когда Саймон это сделал, продолжил, — вы сорвётесь на третьей репетиции, если не на второй. Разберитесь _со всем_. 

— Это просто глупо, — сказал Джейс. — Мы не дети, и вообще не обязаны в чём-то разбираться. Каждый живёт своей жизнью, один совместный концерт как-нибудь выдержим. 

— Вам нужно не как-нибудь, а так, чтобы не мотать нервы себе и окружающим, — включился в разговор Магнус. 

— Да что это вообще за идиотизм? — взорвался Саймон. — Нам нечего обсуждать и не с чем разбираться. Что нам теперь, лучшими друзьями стать? Фенечки дружбы друг другу подарить? 

— Из-за чего вы расстались? — спросил Рафаэль, и Саймон чуть не кинул телефон в стену. 

— Это наше личное дело, — ледяным тоном ответил Джейс. 

— Ответьте мне на этот вопрос и все вернутся продолжать репетицию, — так же невозмутимо, как всегда, отозвался Сантьяго. 

— Рафаэль, не лезь, — тихо сказал Саймон. — Это не касается никого, кроме нас. 

— Тогда ответьте на этот вопрос себе, — неожиданно влез в разговор Себастьян, а потом звонок сбросили. 

Саймон в недоумении посмотрел на телефон в своей руке, будто он сейчас должен был объяснить ему, что вообще происходит. Джейс за клавишами сидел с каменным выражением лица, но по напряжённым мышцам рук было понятно – Вейланд тоже недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. 

— Магнуса я уволю, а Себастьяна просто убью, — прошипел Джейс сквозь зубы. 

— А мне что делать? — невесело хмыкнул Саймон. — Я почти уверен, что Рафаэль меня подвесит где-нибудь, если я не сделаю, как он сказал. 

— Мы серьёзно будем обсуждать, почему расстались? — поднял брови Джейс. 

— А нам нужно? — посмотрел на него Саймон. — Тут и так всё понятно, думаю. Кто-то просто не создан для отношений. 

— Кому-то они просто нафиг не сдались, — склонил голову набок Джейс. 

— И это ты сейчас о себе, верно? — прищурился Саймон. — Потому что я в них душу вкладывал. 

— Ты? — саркастично протянул Джейс. — О, ну может и вкладывал, только не в наши. 

Саймон замолчал, осмысливая ответ. Потом медленно поднялся с пола и посмотрел на Джейса взглядом, в котором непонимание переплеталось с яростью. 

— Не мог бы ты пояснить? — тихо и зло попросил Саймон. 

— А что тут пояснять? — так же поднялся на ноги Джейс, складывая руки на груди. — Ты вполне чётко показал, что тебе плевать. 

— Вот это и поясни, — махнул рукой Саймон. — Потому что я помню, что это ты не делал нихрена. А я устал играть в одни ворота. 

— В одни ворота? — чуть ли не изумился Джейс. — Ты, судя по всему, играл в многоворотную игру. 

— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — поразился Саймон. — Ты вёл себя как придурок, которому вообще плевать, что у нас происходит. 

— И поэтому ты решил, что одних отношений для тебя недостаточно, и завёл вторые, — недобро улыбнулся Джейс. 

— Какие вторые? — воскликнул Саймон. — Что ты несёшь вообще?!

— А это что? — не выдержал Джейс и в два больших шага оказался рядом с Саймоном, дёрнув его за висящую на шее подвеску. 

Саймон в недоумении посмотрел на зажатую в кулаке Джейса подвеску, потом в изумлении перевёл взгляд на Вейланда, который тут же отошёл на шаг назад и поджал губы, сразу же принимая вид "это не я тут только что говорил". 

— Джордан… Ты что, думаешь что я встречался с _Джорданом_? — поражённо прошептал Саймон. — Как вообще тебе это в голову пришло?!

— Вы жили вместе, — безразлично отозвался Джейс. 

— Потому что мы снимали с ним квартиру. В двадцать лет. Потому что были студентами, — раздельно произнёс Саймон, а потом прикрыл глаза, накрывая их ладонью. — _Ангелы_ , Джейс, ты что, _ревновал_? 

Джейс ничего не ответил, но вполне красноречиво отвёл глаза. Саймон застонал и подавил в себе желание побиться головой об стену. 

— Джордан мой лучший друг, как тебе Алек. И я никогда не говорил ничего по поводу ваших с ним одинаковых татуировок, — сказал Саймон, смотря куда-то мимо Джейса. — Конечно я жил с Джорданом, потому что с кем ещё мне жить в колледже? С тобой? В двадцать лет? Чтобы наши и без того не идеальные отношения вообще разбились о быт? Почему, чёрт возьми, вместо того, чтобы сказать мне, что ты ревнуешь, ты просто перестал вообще обращать внимания на наши отношения? 

— Почему ты не мог сказать мне, что тебя что-то не устраивает? — отозвался Джейс. — Почему просто уходил в свою _совместную_ с Джорданом квартиру? 

— Потому что ты флиртовал со всеми подряд и на все предложения провести время вместе отвечал так, будто делаешь мне одолжение. И большую часть времени ты просто _молчал_ , — впервые за весь разговор, посмотрел на него Саймон в упор. — Что я должен был думать? Ты красивый, популярный и талантливый, нам по двадцать лет. Конечно я решил, что ты просто перегорел, что тебе надоели наши отношения и всё. И сложно думать иначе, когда на предложение уже закончить весь этот фарс и расстаться окончательно, отвечают пожатием плеч и "окей". 

— А я решил, что ты сделал окончательный выбор, — посмотрел на него Джейс. — Джордан подходил тебе больше, чем я, с ним ты был счастливее. 

— То есть, — начал Саймон, но потом замолчал, глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл на секунду глаза. — То есть, своим равнодушием и безразличием ты просто подталкивал меня к тому, с кем, по твоему мнению, я должен быть счастлив. То есть, ты решил, что я выбираю между вами двумя, поэтому благородно решил отойти в сторону и терпеть, как ты предполагал, мои измены, лишь бы я уже выбрал и был счастлив. Но, разумеется, не с тобой. Потому что ты счастья мне не принесёшь. А я вообще не понял, к чему всё это было, не стал ничего прояснять, потому что решил, что это _я_ тебе не нужен, устал и просто ушёл. Я ничего не пропустил? 

Джейс опять ничего не ответил, но это и не требовалось. Теперь вся их драма в личной жизни стала выглядеть не просто нелепо, она приобрела черты глубокого идиотизма. Потому что два влюблённых друг в друга молодых человека похерили всё из-за недопонимания и личных тараканов. 

— Мы просто сказочные дебилы, — простонал Саймон, закрывая лицо рукой. 

— В этом кроме нас, по-моему, никто и не сомневался, — хмыкнул Джейс. 

Саймон улыбнулся и убрал руку от лица, взглянув на Вейланда, который выглядел виновато-удивлённо-грустно-обнадёженным и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Льюиса. Саймон вздохнул и неуверенно сделал шаг вперёд, словно опасаясь, что Джейс отскочит назад. Но тот не отошёл, только закусил губу и так же неуверенно протянул руку, хватая Льюиса за футболку. На секунду они замерли и наконец-то столкнулись взглядами, а потом Саймон устало улыбнулся, подался вперёд и уткнулся лбом в плечо Джейса. 

— Никогда меня не ревнуй, — сказал Льюис. — Если мне в голову придёт мысль, что ты достал меня настолько, что пора искать кого-то другого, я скажу об этом сам. 

— Это ты сейчас так прозрачно намекаешь, что мы опять встречаемся? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Джейс. 

— А ты хочешь? — поинтересовался Саймон. 

Джейс ничего не ответил, но крепче сжал пальцы на его футболке, другой рукой осторожно проводя по плечу, мягко привлекая к себе ещё ближе. Это, собственно, был самый лучший ответ. 

*_*_*

— Надо было всё-таки устроить тотализатор, — вздохнул Себастьян, когда через несколько часов они вернулись на студию и застали Джейса и Саймон спокойно сочиняющих песню. — Я срубил бы столько денег. 

— Просто заткнись, — посоветовал ему Джейс. 

— И спасибо, — добавил Саймон. 

Себастьян закатил глаза и всем своим видом продемонстрировал, что помог им совершенно случайно и вообще не при чём. 

— Переименуемся все вместе в Орудия Смерти Ангелов Аликанте? 

*_*_*

Совместное выступление удалось на ура. Особенно когда разгорячённый Джейс встал из-за клавиш, притянул к себе за майку Саймона и поцеловал на глазах у всех.


	6. Dum vivimus vivamus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 6. Все живы и счастливы  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс, Клэри, Алек, упоминаются другие  
>  **Жанр:** сложно сказать, что-то вроде спокойной зарисовки.  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - джен  
>  **Предупреждения:** Очень сильный ООС, потому что все живы, собственно, и счастливы. Живы реально все, а Круг - общество пацифистов, которые make love, not war

— Я не совсем уверен в том, что это именно то, что я хотел, — заметил Алек, окидывая взглядом утопающую в цветах и красках поляну с расставленными на ней стульями, колоннами, аркой, развешенными шариками и прочими атрибутами сумасшествия дизайнеров. 

— Только никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не говори это тем, кто потратил на организацию этого всего почти два месяца, — предупредил его Джейс. — Иначе тебя даже родители не спасут. 

— Я думал о тихой церемонии только для своих, — вздохнул Алек. — А тут стульев человек на сто. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — похлопал его по плечу Джейс. — Будут только самые близкие. В конце концов, это твой день. 

— Ты сейчас за Иззи повторил? — прищурился Алек и вздохнул. — Если это мой день, то почему меня никто ни о чём не спрашивает? 

— Достаточно посмотреть, как ты одеваешься, чтобы не допустить тебя к оформлению чего-либо, — заметил Клэри, подходя к ним. — К тому же, Магнус одобрил. 

— Вот в этом я ни секунды не сомневался, — хмыкнул Алек, потом перевёл взгляд на Джейса. — Вампиры тоже будут? 

— Ага, — кивнул Джейс. — Саймон уже позвонил, уточнил, что церемония будет после заката, и пожаловался на то, что Рафаэль заставляет его надеть пиджак, а не футболку. 

— Так это ты с ним вчера три часа базарил, когда я не могла до тебя дозвониться? — ткнула в Джейса пальцем Клэри. — Вечно недоступен, когда нужен. 

— Мы обсуждали поход на Звёздные войны. Все шесть эпизодов нон-стоп. Хочешь с нами? — повернулся к ней Джейс. — Алек, тебя не зову, тебе будет не до этого. 

— А кто ещё пойдёт? — задумалась Клэри. — Когда вообще?

— Через две недели, кто ещё будет не знаю. Джордан собирался, вроде Джейсон тоже, — пожал плечами Джейс. 

— Джонатан? — спросила Клэри. 

— А он нам нужен? — со вздохом поинтересовался Джейс. 

— Если тебе он не нравится, это не значит, что он не нравится всем, — покачала головой Клэри. 

— Он мне нравится, просто иногда создаётся впечатление, что он хочет меня убить, — передёрнул плечами Джейс. 

— Джонатан? — удивился Алек. — Он же божий одуванчик. Такой же белый и пушистый. Копия Валентина. Всё жду, когда они вдвоём предложат не сражаться с демонами, а ловить их и перевоспитывать. 

— Они разрабатывают эту идею, — кивнула Клэри.

— То есть, сейчас опять начнутся эти развесёлые собрания Круга? — уточнил Джейс. 

— Ну так поэтому я и переезжаю на время к Иззи, — вздохнула Клэри. — Сложно выдержать у себя дома толпу взрослых, которые плетут друг другу венки из цветов в виде рун. 

— Вы с Иззи собираетесь делать то же самое, — повернулся к ней Алек. — Собственно, именно поэтому я и настоял на переносе церемонии. Когда начнётся общая вакханалия, я спокойно буду наслаждаться жизнью на другом континенте. 

— Думаю, Джордан и Саймон будут не против, если я зависну у них на недельку, — протянул Джейс. — Джейсон?..

— Будет плести венки с братом, — отозвалась Клэри. 

— Активно перенимают традиции отцов? — хмыкнул Алек. — Меня тоже хотели припрячь, я сказал, что только если с Магнусом, и этому обрадовались так, будто я говорил про Разиэля. 

— Папа в восторге от Саймона, — покивала Клэри. — Обсуждает с мамой и Люком возможность выдать меня за него замуж. 

— А Саймон в курсе? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Ага. Правда и Рафаэль тоже – и он категорически против. Пригрозил сожрать всю нашу семью, — улыбнулась Клэри. 

— Забавно, что Джордана, с которым Саймон и живёт, никто жрать не собирается, — хмыкнул Джейс. — В общем ясно, родители опять собираются нести в мир добро и справедливость. 

— Алек! — раздался возмущённый голос Иззи. — Ты почему не явился на примерку?!

— Иззи, это пиджак, а не платье, — вздохнул Алек. — Я мерил его вчера. И за сутки ничего не изменилось, поверь. 

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, — не терпящим возражений тоном начала Изабель. 

— Ох Ангелы! Ладно, Иззи, хорошо. Сейчас приду, — вздохнул Алек, прекрасно знающий, что с сестрой проще согласиться, чем спорить. — Иногда мне начинает казаться, что плести венки в компании родителей – не такая уж и страшная вещь. 

Джейс похлопал его по плечу, Клэри ободряюще улыбнулась. Алек покачал головой и пошёл на очередную примерку одного-единственного пиджака. Примерки друг от друга не отличались ничем, пиджак сидел как и полагается, но Иззи всё равно каждый раз умудрялась находить какой-то малюсенький изъян, который ей не нравился. Алек уже всерьёз задумывался над тем, чтобы выдать сестру замуж и повесить её энтузиазм на кого-нибудь другого. 

— Ну так. Звёздные войны? — посмотрел на Клэри Джейс. 

— Я почти уверена, что меня в вашей чисто мужской компании не ждут, — усмехнулась та. 

— Ты права, и я надеялся, что ты откажешься, но из вежливости надо было спросить, — улыбнулся Джейс. — Тебе будет с нами неинтересно. 

— Вы всегда так говорите, а потом весь Нижний мир неделю ещё трясёт, — вздохнула Клэри. — Вас даже Магнус уважать начал. Кстати, ты приготовил Алеку мальчишник? 

— Обижаешь, — возмутился Джейс. — Я его шафер, конечно я всё приготовил. Начнём в тесной нефилимской компании, а где-то посередине встретимся с мальчишником Магнуса. 

— Хотя по идее не должны, — заметила Клэри. 

— У Бейна лучшие вечеринки, — посмотрел на неё Джейс. — К тому же, они оба парни, так что какая разница. Можете забежать к Алеку, только ненадолго: у нас чёткая установка "никаких женщин". Катарина и Тесса тоже с Магнусом только часик посидят. 

— Что-то мне ваша установка напоминает, — задумалась Клэри, а потом усмехнулась. — Точно. Собрания наших отцов. Мужской клуб Круга. С этого всё и начинается, Джейс, запомни. 

— Что-то я не помню, чтобы кто-то жаловался, — хмыкнул Джейс. — У них там и Женский клуб Круга есть, так что всё нормально. Всё-таки мой парабатай женится, и я сделаю его мальчишник незабываемым. 

— Мама рассказывала, как Люк отцу мальчишник устраивал, — припомнила Клэри. — Они там все дружно ударились в ностальгию, вспомнили дни юности и под конец чуть не женились друг на друге. 

— Думаю, именно поэтому мы и встречаемся на полпути с Магнусом, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Это, кстати, была идея Саймона с лёгкой подачи Рафаэля, как я думаю. 

— Рагнор, я надеюсь, будет с вами? — спросила Клэри. — Чтобы сразу тормозить, когда в ваши дурные головы стукнет очередная идиотская идея, требующая немедленного воплощения? 

— Вот этого не знаю, и эй! Все наши идеи прекрасны, — возмутился Джейс. 

— Париж с вами не согласится. 

— Это было один раз. 

— Лондон тоже. 

— Ну два. 

— Монреаль, Сент-Луис, Мадрид, Брюссель… 

— Да ладно, не так уж там было и плохо, — отмахнулся Джейс. — Нас просто не поняли. К тому же, нам даже не навсегда запретили там появляться. Через десять-двадцать лет всё вернётся на круги своя.

— Вот поэтому я и надеюсь, что кто-нибудь тормознёт вас от дальнейшего недопонимания, чтобы не пришлось ждать полвека для посещения половины городов Европы, — кивнула Клэри. — Ладно, иди забирай Алека у Иззи, пока она не решила полностью перешить его костюм. Джонатан в лаборатории – они с отцом опять насобирали с Круга пробирок с кровью и что-то химичат. Не удивлюсь, если они выведут новую расу нефилимов и назовут её "Дети цветов". 

— И это будет лучшее, что Круг сделает со времён принятия закона о союзах с нежитью, однополых союзах и однополых союзах с нежитью, — подмигнул ей Джейс и отправился вызволять парабатая из рук увлёкшейся Иззи. 

*_*_*

Мальчишник они провели весело. 

Правда в Амстердам их теперь тоже не пустят.


	7. For they are a nation without wisdom; there is no sense in them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 7. 7 смертных грехов  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Члены Круга  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - джен  
>  **Предупреждения:** сильный ООС. очень сильный.

Они всегда собирались вместе перед самыми плохими временами. Собирались и _вспоминали_ , кто они. Семь друзей, семь братьев и сестёр, семь вечных. _Peccata Capitalia_. Они приходили в этот мир, перерождаясь раз за разом, не зная ни кто они, ни что они должны принести. Не зная, что вокруг них заворачиваются тёмными вихрями хаос и безнадёжность, не видя этого. Тысячелетиями они спали, погребая воспоминания о настоящих именах под толщей других, мелких и человечных, мимолётных и незначительных. Они ждали своего часа, ждали, чтобы проснуться, чтобы призвать в мир хаос. 

Память возвращалась медленно и мучительно, вспарывая грудь тяжёлыми когтями осознания, перестраивая мысли и душу. Каждый из них пытался отрицать свою природу, каждый боролся с собой, пока мог, но с каждой секундой борьба затухала, а воспоминания возвращались и расцветали. 

В этот раз Судьба была особенно весёлой, и все семеро родились детьми Ангела. Очень иронично, особенно если учесть, что собравшись, они навлекут на мир беды. 

 

Первым обо всё вспоминает Валентин. Он смотрит на своих друзей, на тех, кого не видел тысячелетиями, и в душе, лишённой сострадания, рождается привычное чувство радости от того, что он первый вспомнил, он объединил их, созвал, дал общую цель. Она так бесконечно далека от их истинной, но они вместе, потому что он встал во главе. Забавно наблюдать за ними, ещё не проснувшимися, ещё не вспомнившими. Валентин смотрит на себя в зеркало и улыбается, проговаривая своё истинное имя. _Superbia_.

 

Следом за Валентином взгляд меняется у Ходжа. Он также, как и Моргенштерн до него, начинает оглядываться, осматриваться, _узнавать_. Поджимает губы или кривит их в блеклой улыбке, низко склоняет голову. Он смотрит на Валентина _знающе_ и присоединяется к нему в ожидании пробуждения остальных. Его глаза горят то заискивающей робостью, то неудержимой яростью, словно он никак не может определиться, что именно испытывать. В словах проскальзывает яд, когда он здоровается с Валентином впервые после пробуждения. Имя Ходжа – _Invidia_.

 

Проходит ещё немного времени и просыпается Люциан. Ему даётся это трудно, пробуждение ломает его. Люк добрый и мягкий, кроткий, спокойный, ему непросто смириться с тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Но проходит время, и взгляд Люциана меняется – всё меньше в нём спокойствия и мягкости, всё больше в нём ярости и желания разрушать. Он смотрит на Валентина, волею судеб оказавшегося связанным с ним душами, и улыбается. Улыбка больше похожа на оскал, в ней нет ни капли доброжелательности. Валентин начинает называть его по истинному имени. _Ira_. 

 

Роберт просыпается легко. В нём почти ничего не меняется, даже взгляд остаётся прежним. Он приветствует их всех нехотя, будто совсем не рад пробуждению. Он вяло и безэмоционально следит за тем, как борются с собой остальные, сражаясь с истинной природой, и не находит в этом наблюдении ничего интересного. Всё вокруг него застывает и замирает, даже природа, кажется, замедляется и засыпает, не имея сил противиться истинной природе одного из семи перерождённый. Глаза Роберта – тёмно-синие – порой меняют свой оттенок на более светлый. Имя Роберта – _Acedia_.

 

Джослин пробуждается на рассвете и тут же тянет на себя всё, что может потянуть. Она смеётся, довольная собой и своей жизнью, целует Валентина, который в этом перерождении её муж – и это кажется ей очень забавным, – целует Люка, вызывая у него очередную улыбку-оскал. Джослин своим пробуждением довольна, она собирает вокруг себя всё и всех. Их дом начинает обретать бесконечное множество красок и нескончаемую роскошь. Джослин делает их жизнь уютной, создавая вокруг себя кокон из всего, что ей нравится. Джослин – золото. Джослин – _Avaritia_.

 

Майкл, как и Роберт, просыпается быстро и легко. И также, как и Роберт, практически уходит ото всех, закрывается в своём доме, глядит на всё равнодушным взглядом. В его жизни сразу становится меньше радостей, меньше желаний, остаётся только одно, самое всепоглощающее. Его жена, красавица Элайза, потеряла всяческие стремления вместе с ним, оставаясь рядом и не желая ничего, кроме утоления примитивной потребности. Майкл даже не следит за пробуждением, ему это неинтересно, потому что нет ничего лучше откинуть все проблемы и наслаждаться. Майкл – _Gula_.

 

К их сестре, носящей в этом времени имя Селин, память возвращается последней. И сразу же заметны все преображения: тихая и скромная Селин расцветает на глазах, её тело наливается неведомой никому другому силой. Грация и красота, взгляд с поволокой, многообещающие улыбки и чарующий смех – это лишь малая часть всех изменений. Селин рада, она счастлива, она добивается своих целей взмахом ресниц, а её желания воплощают по взмаху руки. Мужчины и женщины – все тянутся к ней, все ловят её улыбки, все ждут прикосновений. Селин смеётся над людьми. Селин – _Luxuria_.

 

Тысячелетиями они спали, разбросанные по разным временам и странам. Тысячелетиями ждали вновь общей встречи, ждали своего пробуждения. Семь друзей, семь братьев и сестёр, семь вечных. _Peccata Capitalia_ – _Главные Грехи._ Вновь собравшиеся вместе, чтобы Закончить и Начать. 

У них есть четыре ребёнка. Четыре мальчика. 

Александр. Джонатан. Джейс. Арон.

Четыре сына, что принесут в мир новый _Конец_ – и новое _Начало_.


	8. Мальчик в девочке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 8. Обмен телами  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс/Саймон... по факту :-D  
>  **Жанр:** юмор и чуток романтики, мейби?  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос всех и вся, автор что-то перманентно курит, судя по всему. Логика в поступках героев? Не, не слышал.

Это случилось в прекрасный весенний день. Пели птички, светило солнышко, Клэри проснулась в комнате Джейса, которую он занимал в квартире Магнуса. 

И вот на этом моменте прекрасный весенний день резко убавил в своей прекрасности, потому что засыпала Клэри с Саймоном, в своей мягкой старенькой футболке и явно без шести кубиков пресса. Клэри засыпала Клэри, а проснулась Джейсом. 

"Во всём виноват Валентин," – тут же подумала она, но потом отмела эту мысль – вряд ли Валентин смог придумать что-то, чтобы поменять телами собственных детей. Даже он не был настолько психопатом. Наверно. 

"Надо найти Джейса," – это была следующая мысль, которая заставила Клэри замереть на месте, потому что если она проснулась в теле Джейса в комнате Джейса, то Джейс – следуя логике – должен сейчас проснуться в теле Клэри там, где она засыпала. То есть, прямиком в объятьях Саймона. 

Ну это если учесть, что они реально поменялись телами, и Клэри не вытеснила душу Джейса из его тела, оставив своё тихо загибаться без хозяйки. 

— Джейс, — послышался из-за двери голос Алек. — Иззи сказала разбудить тебя и прямо сейчас отправить в Институт, иначе она сделает с тобой что-то, о чём мне поведать не захотела. Я почти уверен, что это будет стоить тебе твоей мужской гордости, так что советую поторопиться. 

"Я не Джейс," — хотела сразу прояснить всё Клэри, но слова с языка не шли. Словно что-то блокировало их и не давало быть высказанными. Клэри попыталась ещё раз, и снова, и ещё опять сказать, что творится что-то странное, но из горла вырывалось разве что невразумительное мычание. 

— Джейс? — осторожно поинтересовался из-за двери Алек. — Ты там не один? 

— Один, — со вздохом сказала Клэри, встала и пошла открывать дверь. — Привет. 

Алек быстрым взглядом оглядел парабатая, представшего перед ним в трусах и с крайне сложным выражением лица. По виду всё было нормально, но Лайтвуда всё равно что-то беспокоило, правда он не мог понять, что именно. 

— Джейс? — ещё раз позвал его Алек, когда взгляд брата стал совсем уж грустным и отчаянным, будто на него разом перевернулся весь Эдом во главе с Валентином. — Всё в порядке? 

— Да, — тут же встрепенулся Джейс, пожевав губы, будто этот ответ был совсем не тем, который он хотел дать. — Эм. Да. Я сейчас оденусь. Мне надо позвонить Сай… Клэри. 

Алек удивлённо приподнял брови, но больше ничего спрашивать не стал. У Джейса с Клэри была драма века, по сравнению с которой даже его непонятные отношения с Магнусом выглядели как возня детей в песочнице, где Алек чуть не женился на девочке с красивым ведёрком, но потом пришёл Магнус и долбанул его по макушке разноцветными грабельками. У Джейса с Клэри всё было по взрослому, поэтому они почти не разговаривали и вообще вели себя так, будто знать друг друга не знают. 

— Ладно, — протянул Алек, ещё раз окидывая Джейса внимательным взглядом. — Зайди к Иззи. 

Джейс покивал, развернулся и зашёл в комнату. И как только дверь закрылась, Клэри тут же бросилась к телефону, набирая свой собственный номер – с ситуацией надо было что-то срочно делать. 

*_*_*

Джейсу было уютно, тепло и даже как-то хорошо, что в последнее время считалось редкостью. Просыпаться не хотелось, надежда на то, что он никому не понадобится хотя бы до обеда, была сильнее ответственности, вокруг приятно пахло прогретым деревом.

Джейс резко вскочил, промаргиваясь со сна, и обнаружил себя в коротких шортах, футболке и теле Клэри. Под ним медленно заводился и открыл глаза Саймон, улыбаясь, протягивая руку и заправляя ему за ухо длинную рыжую прядку. 

— Доброе утро, — потянулся Льюис. 

— Капец, — отозвался Джейс. — Что за нахрен?! 

Саймон недоуменно нахмурил брови и на всякий случай огляделся, ища к чему относилась реплика. Ничего, разумеется, не нашёл и снова посмотрел на Клэри, которая так же смотрела на себя, не обращая ни на что другое внимания. Джейс внимательно оглядел свои руки, которые были руками сестры, потом перевёл взгляд на ноги, которые тоже принадлежали сестре, а потом понял, что сидит на бёдрах Саймона, на котором, судя по всему, эту ночь и провёл. Резко захотелось то ли выпить, то ли вылететь из лодки, где они сидели, вниз головой. 

— Клэри? — настороженно позвал Саймон. — Всё в порядке? Что случилось? 

Джейс честно хотел сказать ему, что случилось, но вместо "Я не Клэри" изо рта вырвалось что-то похожее на страдальческий стон. Льюис тут же озадаченно наклонил голову, а потом сел, оказываясь к Джейсу-Клэри слишком близко, почти упираясь своей грудью в его. В её. Джейс почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он испытает когнитивный диссонанс, основанный на разном восприятии реальности мыслями и телом. 

— Эй, что с тобой? — спросил Саймон, заботливо приобнимая Клэри за талию. — Плохой сон? 

— Да, — тут же отозвался Джейс. — Мне срочно надо в Институт. 

Саймон посмотрел удивлённо и явно хотел что-то сказать, но тут снизу раздался звонок телефона. Клэри победно ткнула вниз пальцем и слетела с Саймона так быстро, будто за ней гнался Валентин с мечом Душ наперевес. Льюис проводил её удивлённым взглядом и спрыгнул следом, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках своей футболки. 

— Алло, — отозвалась Клэри и как-то машинально потёрла грудь. — Джейс? 

Саймон тут же посмотрел на девушку, которая кивала сама себе, притоптывая ногой. 

— Сейчас приеду, — отозвалась Клэри, завершила вызов и посмотрела на Саймона взглядом "вокруг творится какой-то треш". — Мне пора в Институт. 

— Что-то случилось? — тут же напрягся Саймон.

— И да, и нет, — уклончиво отозвалась Клэри. — В общем. Мне пора. 

— Может хоть оденешься? — улыбнулся Саймон. 

Клэри остановилась, словно только сейчас заметила, что на ней спальный комплект, потом чертыхнулась и начала искать взглядом одежду. Саймон, как истинный вампир, нашёл её первым, и, как истинный джентльмен, даже корректно отвернулся, пока Клэри переодевалась. 

Джейс же, получив в руки бюстгальтер и майку, задумался, но потом всё-таки решил остаться в футболке – смотреть и уж тем более трогать грудь сестры он не собирался во избежание… просто во избежание. 

— Ладно, я пошла, — сказала Клэри, когда с переодеваниями было покончено. 

— Эй! — воскликнул Саймон. 

И Джейсу определённо стоит винить во всём вампирскую скорость и не такие быстрые, как у него самого, рефлексы сестры, потому что только это могло стать причиной того, что в следующую секунду Джейс оказался втянут в глубокий поцелуй. Внутри что-то завопило дурным голосом, но тело машинально подстроилось, расслабилось и начало получать удовольствие. 

— До вечера, — улыбнулся Саймон, отпуская Клэри, которая выглядела ошарашено. 

— Ага, — отозвалась девушка, буквально выбегая за дверь. 

Нужно было срочно, срочно возвращать всё на свои места. 

*_*_*

До Института Джейс бежал, но внутрь вошёл так, будто ничего не случилось. Впрочем, даже если бы он ворвался на крейсерской скорости, никто не удивился бы – все давно привыкли, что дети Валентина творят какую-то хрень и носятся не пойми с чем и куда. Проскользнуть незамеченным к себе в комнату, где его ждала Клэри, не удалось – ещё на подлёте Джейс попал в цепкие руки Иззи. 

— Ох Ангелы, Клэри, что с тобой? — изумлённо спросила Изабель, разглядев, как Клэри одета. — На тебя что, напали? 

— Нет, просто... — начал Джейс, придумывая, что сказать. 

— Или, — заговорщически улыбнулась Иззи, — это Саймон постарался? Вампиры, говорят, иногда бывают такими… 

— Мне пора, меня ждёт Джейс, — вырвался из рук Изабель Джейс, который совершенно точно не хотел знать, какими там бывают иногда вампиры. 

Иззи вслед недоуменно моргнула, потом посмотрела на заставшего эту сцену Алека. 

— Они оба сегодня какие-то ненормальные, — покачал головой брат. — Но я определённо не хочу в это влезать. 

Иззи согласно кивнула. Джейс тем временем без стука попытался войти в свою комнату и чуть не вписался на всей скорости в дверь, которая оказалась закрыта. День становился всё лучше и лучше, убивать хотелось всё сильнее и сильнее. Джейс глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и постучался. 

Дверь открылась практически сразу и на пороге Джейс увидел самого себя в какой-то странной длинной футболке (которой у него не было никогда, где сестра её нашла вообще) и состоянии настороженной готовности дать кому-нибудь в морду. 

— Слава Ангелу, — сказала Клэри его голосом и втянула своё тело, временно занимаемое Джейсом, в комнату. — Что происходит?!

— А я знаю? — огрызнулся Джейс. — Ты пробовала кому-нибудь сказать, что ты – это не я? 

— Пробовала, не получается, — покачала головой Клэри. — И написать смс пробовала, и письмо, и просто записку. 

— Чёрт, — отозвался Джейс и прошёлся по комнате. — Я не знаю ни одного похожего случая. Может к Безмолвным Братьям сходить? Эти хоть мысли прочитают. 

— Можно попробовать, — задумчиво протянула Клэри, а потом посмотрела на Джейса внимательным взглядом. — Почему ты в футболке? 

— Тот же вопрос к тебе, я вообще не помню у себя такой вещи, — хмыкнул Джейс. — И ты хотела бы, чтобы я её снял и начал надевать то, что ты обычно надеваешь? На _твоё_ тело?

Клэри тут же поджала губы, что на лице Джейса смотрелось нелепо. Это вообще было странно – видеть себя со стороны. А уж разговаривать с собой – прямо вообще удивительно. 

— Ну так, — сказала Клэри и сделала странный взмах руками, словно не зная, куда их деть. — К Безмолвным Братьям? 

Джейс кивнул. 

*_*_*

Вызвать Безмолвных Братьев в Институт у них не получилось (как и попросить кого-нибудь это сделать), равно как и попасть в город Молчания. Джейс терял терпение, Клэри мрачнела на глазах. Со стороны оба выглядели так, будто Валентин им ещё какую-нибудь эпичную семейную новость рассказал, типа, что у него есть ещё какой-нибудь ребёнок, которого он вырастил, чтобы тот уничтожил мир. Хотя на фоне всего творящегося эта новость даже не была бы в топе. 

— Так, нам нужно что-то делать, — суетилась Клэри, ходя из угла в угол. — А если мы останемся такими навсегда? 

— Вот уж точно нет, — категорично отозвался Джейс, мрачно стоявший у стены истуканом. — Мы разберёмся. 

— И делать это нужно быстро. Пока не начались всякие… физиологические потребности, — заметила Клэри. 

Джейс посмотрел на неё сложно читаемым взглядом, мгновенно понимая, что сестра имела ввиду. Сон и еда явно не вызывали бы проблем, но вот естественная нужда… Это совсем не то, что Джейс хотел бы знать о сестре. Да и Клэри тоже не выглядела воодушевлённой. 

— Будем решать, — кивнул Джейс, доставая стило. — Пока можно навести дымку. 

Руна засветилась мягким золотистым светом, потом издевательски мигнула и погасла, стираясь с кожи. 

— Или нельзя, — подвела итог Клэри. — Ещё идеи? 

— Свести общение с остальными к минимуму, пока не поймём, что произошло, — отозвался Джейс. 

— Можно попробовать поговорить с Магнусом, — предложила Клэри. — Даже если не сможем объяснить, то вдруг хоть в общих чертах получится узнать. 

— Тогда ты к Магнусу, а я в архивы, — кивнул Джейс. — Так быстрее. 

— Договорились, — вздохнула Клэри. 

*_*_*

В архивах не было ничего интересного. Джейс просматривал одну запись за одной, но никакой полезной информации так и не нашёл, когда вернулась Клэри, на лице которой (которого) прямо читалась вся скорбь вселенной. Джейс уже заранее почувствовал приближающуюся задницу и мысленно приготовился ко всему, включая "это навсегда". 

— Я спросила у Магнуса про обмен телами, — начала Клэри. — Возможно ли это вообще и как осуществляется, если возможно. 

— И? — поторопил её Джейс. 

— Магнус сказал, что это довольно сложное заклинание, завязанное на крови. И нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы в него влететь, — вздохнула Клэри. 

— И кто-то из нас явно тот идиот, — кивнул Джейс. 

— Скорее всего, я, — виновато опустила глаза Клэри, что на лице Джейса смотрелось очень нелепо и неестественно. — Я же заключила с Айрис сделку на крови. А потом убила её ручного демона. Возможно, это она мне так мстит. 

— Это можно обратить? — спросил Джейс, чувствуя холодок в душе. 

— Можно, но… — замялась Клэри. — Мы семь суток должны прожить жизнь друг друга. Полностью. Так, чтобы никто не заподозрил, что что-то неправильно. Если получится – то всё вернётся. 

— Тогда мы уже пролетели, — прошипел Джейс. — Алек и Иззи явно заподозрили. 

— Не думаю, — покачала головой Клэри. — Мы ведём себя странно, но не так, чтобы уж слишком. Думаю, они просто спишут это всё на наши.. непростые отношения. 

— То есть просто закрыться ото всех мы не можем, — уточнил Джейс. — Просто потрясающе. 

— Я пойду к Магнусу и буду… ну не знаю, что ты там у него делал? — спросила Клэри и даже достала блокнот, явно собираясь записывать. 

— Ничего? — пожал плечами Джейс. — Отдыхал ото всех. Искал в его книгах информацию о демоне, который может уничтожить Меч. 

— Это просто, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Буду делать то же самое, тем более это полезно. 

— Главное, чтобы не вызвали в рейд, — вздохнул Джейс. — Ладно. Что насчёт тебя? 

— Тренируюсь с Иззи, изучаю руны, навещаю Люка, встречаюсь с Саймоном, — начала перечислять Клэри и на последних словах запнулась и замолчала, посмотрев на Джейса во все глаза. 

— Просто потрясающе, — повторил Джейс и вздохнул. 

Вот приближающаяся задница и приблизилась вплотную. 

*_*_*

Тренироваться с Иззи и изучать руны оказалось самым простым – с первой Джейс подрался только минут десять, а потом они дружно вспомнили про дела и разошлись, со вторым даже заморачиваться не стоило. К Люку Джейс забежал ненадолго и поговорил на очень сильно отвлечённые темы, стараясь пресекать любую возможность окунуться в ностальгию, потому что на этом бы он запоролся. 

И вот пришёл вечер свидания с Саймоном, на которое Джейс идти не хотел, но не мог не, если не собирался бегать охотницей до конца своих дней (хотя вот Валентин бы удивился, конечно). Клэри, поджав губы (Джейс этого не видел, но догадывался, что она их поджала), по телефону диктовала, что нужно надеть. Джейс честно выполнил её указания, честно не опускал глаза, когда застёгивал бюстгальтер, честно отказался даже пытаться нанести на себя косметику, потому что это сразу был бы фейл. Клэри вздохнула, но согласилась, что можно и без неё. 

И вот Джейс был готов. Готов побиться головой о ближайшую стену, потому что в такой маразм он влетел впервые. Его не пугало свидание с Саймоном, потому что это даже и не его свидание, по сути, но это вызывало некоторую неловкость, которую Джейс отказывал признавать существующей в принципе, и обязывало играть роль если не совсем уж влюблённой, то явно заинтересованной девушки. Хорошо ещё, что Клэри с Саймоном не дошли до секса – тут Джейс вряд ли выдержал бы. В плане "не выкинуть Льюиса в окно", конечно же. 

Саймон встретил Джейса, точнее Клэри, на мосту. Никаких цветов у него, слава Разиэлю, не было, зато улыбка расцвела чуть ли не до ушей, стоило Джейсу подойти ближе. 

— Привет, — сказал Саймон и притянул Клэри к себе, собираясь поцеловать. 

Джейс приказал себе мужественно терпеть, а не бить Льюис лицом о перила моста, а потом начал анализировать происходящее. Во-первых, Саймон был выше и обнимал нежно, но твёрдо и крепко. Во-вторых, Саймон неплохо целовался, что было слегка удивительно, если вспомнить его полную неспособность флиртовать. В-третьих, Джейсу, точнее телу Клэри, это определённо нравилось. Джейс – точнее тело Клэри, конечно – чувствовал приятные тёплые волны и легкое покалывание то в груди, то в животе, то на талии, где лежали руки Саймона. Заканчивать поцелуй, несмотря на то, что Джейс прекрасно понимал, насколько ахтунговая ситуация происходит, он не торопился. Нельзя было выглядеть странно, нужно было играть убедительно. 

— Куда хочешь пойти? — спросил Саймон, счастливо улыбаясь, когда поцелуй всё-таки закончился. 

— Просто погуляем? — предложил Джейс. 

— Замечательно, — кивнул Саймон и шутливо подал Клэри руку. — Прошу, дама моего сердца. 

Джейс хотел было сказать, что это очень глупая фраза, и вообще, что за бред, но мысленно дал себе затрещину и с улыбкой схватился за ладонь Льюиса, вызывая у того прилив такого осязаемого счастья, что даже как-то неловко стало. 

— Ты сегодня рано убежала, — сказал Саймон, когда они медленно пошли вдоль набережной. — Что-то случилось? 

— Да не то чтобы, — туманно отозвался Джейс. — Сейчас же почти военное положение, дёргают по каждому поводу. 

Саймон серьёзно покивал. Джейс задумался, о чём ещё можно поговорить, чтобы не вызвать к себе подозрений, но ничего придумать не успел, потому что на телефон пришла смс от Клэри. 

_К тебе тут пришла какая-то фейри_ , — написала сестра. — _И она явно не на чай зашла_

И только тут Джейс вспомнил, что забыл отменить назначенную встречу. И сестра явно была не слишком этому рада. 

_"Просто скажи ей, что сегодня она главная,"_ – написал в ответ Джейс. 

_"Ты хочешь, чтобы я переспала с фейри?!?!"_

Судя по количеству знаков препинания, сестра идею не оценила от слова совсем. 

_"Я никогда не выгоняю красивых девушек за порог, если они уже пришли и не хотят меня убить. Играем до конца, сестрёнка?"_ – ответил ей Джейс. 

Это было жестоко, и Джейс не должен был так поступать, но если уж не выбиваться из образа, то по полной. 

— Что-то случилось? — посмотрел на него Саймон. 

— Ничего, — улыбнулся Джейс, убирая телефон в карман. — Ничего важного. 

Ему, можно сказать, даже повезло. Хотя, та фейри очень хороша, так что Клэри ждёт приятное времяпровождение. По идее, конечно. 

*_*_*

— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — уведомила его на следующий день Клэри и чуть ли не захлопнула дверь прямо перед носом. 

— Мы должны полностью соответствовать образам, — пожал плечами Джейс.

— Ты мог бы отменить свою встречу с этой фейри, — прошипела Клэри, и Джейс воочию увидел, как каменеет его лицо, когда он в ярости. 

— Ну ты же не отменила свидание с Саймоном, — парировал Джейс. 

— Мы с Саймоном _встречаемся_ , а ты с фейри _спишь_ , — воскликнула Клэри шёпотом, чтобы Магнус не услышал и решительно втащила Джейса в комнату. — Разница на лицо, не находишь?

Джейс находил, но вот чувство вины почему-то даже не стояло рядом. Не то чтобы он целенаправленно хотел довести сестру до белого каления, но… 

— Хотя спасибо, — усмехнулась Клэри. — Теперь я знаю, что испытывают парни во время оргазма. 

Джейс чуть было не брякнул, что он теперь тоже знает, что испытывают девушки, возбуждаясь, но вовремя прикусил язык. Это не то, что нужно было говорить Клэри, определённо. 

— Ну вот видишь, ты не в накладе, — отозвался Джейс. — Один раз, в конце концов, такое испытываешь. 

— С чего ты взял, что один? — улыбнулась Клэри, и эта улыбка была какой угодно, но не милой. — Может быть я договорилась с _Итиэй_ на сегодня? Да ещё и пригласила парочку её подружек. И _дружков_. 

— Ты этого не сделала, — посмотрел на Клэри Джейс. — Нет. 

— Ты этого не знаешь и не узнаешь никогда, потому что я с тобой не разговариваю, — победно вскинула подбородок Клэри. — Но если что, не удивляйся, когда в каком-нибудь баре к тебе подкатит разнополая толпа фейри. 

— Это во _мне_ демоническая кровь, — сказал Джейс. 

— Это в твоём _теле_ демоническая кровь, — отозвалась Клэри. — И сейчас в твоём теле _я_. Так что жди последствий. Как прошло свидание с Саймоном? 

— Я его бросил, — улыбнулся Джейс, смотря на собственные округлившиеся в шоке глаза. — И ты никогда не узнаешь, правда ли это, потому что со мной не разговариваешь. 

— Ты не мог этого сделать, — отозвалась Клэри. — Тогда это нас бы раскрыло. 

— Я сказал ему, что мы слишком торопимся, Валентин собирается всех уничтожить и вообще – не время для романтики. Поверь, я был достаточно убедителен и печален, чтобы он поверил, что это ты, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Так что не удивляйся, если увидишь его в компании с кем-то ещё. 

На самом деле полночи они с Саймоном гуляли, а оставшуюся половину провели лежа в лодке и целуясь. Джейс отказывался разговаривать с самим с собой на эту тему и, разумеется, никто и никогда об этом не узнает. Как и то, что уснул Джейс прямо там же, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя спокойно и уютно. 

*_*_*

Изображать друг друга оказалось не так уж и сложно: и либо окружающие очень активно все вместе долбились в глазки, либо из Джейса и Клэри действительно вышли неплохие актёры. Немало успокаивало и то, что семь дней – это всё-таки не семь лет, а напрягаться и реально продумывать свою линию поведения нужно было всего лишь с несколькими людьми. Для Клэри это стали Алек с Изабель, которые знали Джейса как облупленного, а для Джейса – Люк. С Саймоном, который тоже должен был войти в это число, было неожиданно легко разговаривать, а если тема сворачивала куда-то не туда, то Джейс просто его целовал, после чего разговор перескакивал на другое. Алек, весь первый день проходивший каким-то подозрительно настороженным, неожиданно успокоился и перестал так активно обращать на парабатая внимание, погрузившись в свои отношения с Магнусом. Валентин и демоны, казалось, тоже решили взять выходной и совершенно никого не беспокоили. Нежить тоже никаких ужасных планов не строила – создавалось впечатление, что Сумеречный и Нижний миры прониклись ситуацией и заключили временное перемирие, позволяя Джейсу и Клэри то ли наслаждаться происходящим, то ли ужасаться им. Впрочем, ничего особо ужасного не было, разве что душ оба принимали с закрытыми глазами и очень быстро. Первые дня три, а потом извращённое любопытство взяло верх, и, собственно, теперь у брата и сестры вообще секретов друг от друга не осталось. Да и какие секреты, если Клэри уже успела переспать с фейри в теле брата (интересный, на самом деле, первый сексуальный опыт у неё получился, вряд ли кто-нибудь таким ещё похвастается), а Джейс постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что отношения, не заходящие дальше поцелуев, для него не просто в новинку, но ещё и крайне распаляют. А выхода возбуждение не получало, потому что _с этим_ в теле сестры Джейс точно самостоятельно делать ничего не собирался. 

С Саймоном у них действительно были отношения, и Джейс задумывался, что ему это даже несколько нравится: быть с кем-то, кто от тебя ничего не требовал, а просто таскал по ночным сеансам в кино, кормил попкорном, картошкой фри и колой – это круто. С Саймоном оказалось действительно интересно говорить, видимо с _Клэри_ он не терялся, не заикался и вообще вёл себя спокойно и расслабленно. А ещё Саймон был сильнее Клэри, поэтому Джейс впервые в жизни испытал на себе силу вампира, который вместо того, чтобы попытаться сломать ему ноги, подхватил на руки и начал кружить по парку, где они гуляли одним вечером. Проходящие мимо пожилые пары смотрели на это умилённо и одобрительно, а Джейс настолько охренел от происходящего, что неожиданно начал смеяться, а потом – осознав, как это по-девчачьи выглядит – впился в него поцелуем. 

Целовать вампира, пока он держит тебя на руках – очень по-мужски, конечно. 

Джейс решил, что вычеркнет этот эпизод из памяти сразу, как только они с Клэри вернутся в свои тела. 

*_*_*

Засыпать с Саймоном было настолько удобно и комфортно, что Джейс делал это просто потому, что _Клэри_ могла это делать. Целовать Саймона было приятно и увлекательно, и Джейс делал это потому, что Клэри могла это делать. Потому что она должна была хотеть этого. Она должна была хотеть Саймона, учитывая, как её тело реагировало на Льюиса, и как хотелось к нему прижаться, накрыть собой и уткнуться носом в шею. 

Мелькнувшую на краю сознания мысль о том, что именно это Клэри и будет делать, когда они вернуться в свои тела, Джейс прогнал в ту же секунду, потому что совершенно точно не собирался разбираться, почему она резко кольнула сердце. 

Что там Клэри делает с его телом, Джейса почему-то волновало вообще мало. 

*_*_*

Лучи солнца в сарай не проникали, но то, что рассвет наступил было понятно по теплеющему дереву и приятному золотисто-мягкому свету. Джейс повозился слегка, чувствуя какое-то неудобство, потёрся щекой о грудь Саймона, а потом медленно открыл глаза, осознавая, что происходит. 

— Оп, — пробормотал сонный Саймон, когда под его руками лёгкое тело Клэри набрало массу и стало вполне себе телом Джейса. — С возвращением, однако. 

Джейс резко сел, чуть не вылетев из лодки, которая опасно закачалась, и уставился на Саймона шокированным взглядом, ловко маскируя его под "всё-идёт-по-плану" взгляд. 

— Ты не удивлён, — констатировал очевидное Джейс, не спеша слезать с Саймона, на котором сидел. 

— Я знаю Клэри всю жизнь. Даже очень хорошему актёру не удалось бы меня обмануть, — пожал плечами Льюис, так же не высказывая никакого неудобства. — Поэтому я поступил как самый умный из всей нашей компании и пошёл к Магнусу. Он сначала долго ржал, а потом объяснил, что происходит, и что я, если не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь встречаться с тобой в теле Клэри, должен делать вид, что ничего не произошло, и не менять линию поведения. Полагаю, сам Магнус, а ещё Алек, думаю, тоже так поступили. 

Джейс посмотрел на него так, будто Льюис только что назвал себя Разиэлем и с гомерическим хохотом опустил ему на голову Чашу Смерти. 

— И тебя ничего не смутило? — уточнил Джейс. 

— Ты целуешься лучше Клэри, — отозвался Саймон. — Не то чтобы это смущало, конечно, но теперь я буду постоянно сравнивать. А в остальном… 

Саймон всерьёз задумался, а Джейс сполна ощутил себя героем наивной подростковой романтической комедии. 

— Да ладно, Льюис, ты встречаешься с моей сестрой, — посмотрел на него Джейс. 

— Ты сидишь на мне в одних трусах, — кивнул на его голый торс Саймон. — И мне почему-то совершенно не хочется тебя выкинуть из лодки головой вниз. Ещё рано, не говоря уже о том, что спать мы легли всего пару часов назад… Не знаю, может быть во мне говорит недосып, но можешь ложиться обратно и будем спать дальше. 

— Ты встречаешься с моей сестрой, и она убьёт меня, как только узнает, что я увёл у неё парня, — отозвался Джейс. 

— А ты увёл у неё парня? — приоткрыл один глаз Саймон. 

— Я в активном процессе, — кивнул Джейс и решительно лёг обратно, накрывая Саймона собой. 

— Ты посмотрел со мной все фильмы Марвел, а Клэри я с трудом уговорил посмотреть Звёздные войны. 

— То есть, очко в мою пользу? — усмехнулся Джейс. 

— Ага. Даже восемь, потому что Клэри посмотрела всего шесть фильмов. На седьмой со мной так и не пошла. 

— Там их уже семь? 

— Ты только что потерял одно очко, и я обязан показать тебе седьмой эпизод, — тут же вскинулся Саймон. 

Джейс лёгким тычком отправил его обратно в лежачее положение. 

— Не на рассвете же, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Вечером посмотрим. 

— Ещё два очка в плюс, и чёрт, Клэри убьёт нас обоих. 

*_*_*

Клэри проснулась на рассвете в одной футболке и трусах вместе с двумя фейри, которые совершенно не выразили своего удивления этим фактом. Подумав немного, Фрэй пожала плечами и улеглась обратно, решив, что живут они один раз, а молодость им вообще дана для того, чтобы совершать сумасшедшие поступки.


	9. Ночь ещё молода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 9. Реинкарнация  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс/Саймон  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос, наверное. Посткнижный канон, таймлайн Академии Сумеречных охотников.

_«Твой Джонатан уже умирал, возможно, смерть ждёт его с тех пор, и он готов к ней»._

_«Ты упрям. Настоящий воин своего народа, как и тот, чьё имя ты носишь, Саймон Маккавей. И как он отдал всё за своего Джонатана, так и ты отдашь всё ради своего Джонатана»._

Саймон не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах были сказаны эти слова. Знал только, что говорил их Разиэль – ангел, которого он призвал, чтобы помочь своим друзьям. Память об этом у него не сохранилась, но по рассказам всё тех же друзей это был сумасшедший, однако очень смелый и храбрый поступок. Саймон знал и о каком Джонатане идёт речь – Джейс Эрондейл. Его Саймон вспоминал постепенно, и воспоминания эти были странными. 

Саймон не помнил где и как они познакомились – и в то же время ощущение, что он держал его на руках, когда они оба были детьми, не покидало. Это было глупо, потому что Саймону _рассказали_ , что встретились они не так давно, и пяти лет не прошло, а в детстве даже не могли пересечься. 

Саймон не помнил, когда они стали друзьями – и в то же время в воспоминаниях у Саймона не было никого ближе и дороже за всю жизнь, даже в раннем детстве. И это тоже было глупо, потому что у Льюиса были мать и сестра, Клэри, ребята из группы. По рассказам Изабель они все знакомы едва ли пару лет, так откуда же могли прийти воспоминания, которых не должно быть? 

Саймон не знал, поэтому не говорил никому об этих мимолётных картинках, которые возникали у него в голове на рассвете, в то самое время, когда сознание находилось между сном и явью. В этих картинках Саймон был ещё совсем мальчишкой, как и Джейс, с которым они вечно убегали из дома, чтобы прятаться в горах и наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Иной раз приходили и другие картинки: как они уже повзрослевшие слушают отца, как обсуждают восстание с братом, как вместе бегут за Иордан, чтобы продолжать дело семьи. В этих воспоминаниях-видениях Саймон держал лицо Джонатана в своих руках, целовал его губы пылко и страстно, как можно целовать только любовника, но знал, что связь их – крепкая, сильная, порочная – не должна быть раскрыта. Они не друзья даже, они _братья_. 

После таких снов-воспоминаний Саймон всегда просыпался разбитым, чувствуя ноющую боль в груди. Он знал, что тот мужчина из его видений – Джонатан – погиб. А он сам – или тот, кем он был в этих снах – чувствовал всепоглощающую тоску и печаль. Саймон просыпался со слезами на глазах. 

Но это было глупо, так глупо и нереально, потому что Льюис никогда не был в тех городах, что видел во снах, никогда не встречался с теми людьми, с кем разговаривал, никогда не был братом Джонатану. И он точно не был Маккавеем. 

_«Льюис. Моя фамилия Льюис»._

_«Но ты – кровь и вера Маккавеев. Некоторые говорят, что Маккавеи были отмечены дланью Бога. В любом случае ты - воин Небес, Светоч, нравится тебе или нет»._

Их разговор с Разиэлем тоже временами всплывал в памяти, но отрывками, обрывочными фразами. Саймона называли героем, в нём видели героя, но сам он тонул в _не_своих_ воспоминаниях, не зная, с кем поговорить и у кого просить совета. Ему почему-то казалось, что другим людям это знать нельзя. 

Саймон постепенно вспоминал Клэри, и Алека с Магнусом, и Изабель, но вот Джейса по-прежнему помнил кем-то, кем он никогда не являлся. Он не помнил его воином-Сумеречным охотником, он помнил его воином, ставшим правителем, помнил, как праздновали они победы в кругу друзей, как много вина пили и как радовались вместе со всеми. Помнил и то, что под утро оставили весёлую компанию, удалились в тишину и уединение комнат, где переплетались телами на кровати, стыдясь своей связи и наслаждаясь ей. 

Но этого не было. Не было и быть не могло. Но мысли терзало, мучило, и Саймон не выдержал, когда Джейс пришёл в Академию проводить мастер-класс. Саймон позвал его за собой по полному имени – Джонатан, – и тот вздрогнул, посмотрел на него измученно и _непонятно_ , но пошёл следом в полном молчании. Он выглядел потерянным и уставшим, и Саймон, повинуясь неясному порыву, который вывернул бы ему все кости, если бы не осуществился, положил руку Джейсу на левое плечо, чуть сжимая в попытке приободрить. Джонатан расслабился под его рукой мгновенно, но спустя пару секунд напрягся, окаменел и закрылся. Дёрнул правой рукой, собираясь то ли скинуть ладонь Саймона, то ли накрыть её своей, но Льюис уже убрал руку сам и отошёл. 

— Ты хотел поговорить? — спросил Джейс, когда они зашли в пустующий класс, и в голосе его не было слышно ни единой эмоции. 

— Да, — кивнул Саймон, опираясь на парту. — Ты знаешь, кто такие Маккавеи? 

Джейс не ответил, но дёрнулся так, будто Саймон запустил в него камнем. Поджал губы и отвёл глаза, руки сложил на груди, словно защищался. Саймон удивился, от кого – не от него же, в самом деле? Реакция на простой вопрос у Джейса, о котором все говорили как о бесстрашном охотнике, была странная, но Льюис не торопил с ответом, терпеливо ожидая. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Джейс. 

— Мне… снятся сны. Или… Я не знаю, что это. Похоже на воспоминания, но это не могут быть они, потому что в этих воспоминаниях меня зовут Саймон Маккавей. И в них есть ты. В каждом из них, кроме того, где тебя нет, но это воспоминание я ненавижу, потому что в нём ты умер, — ответил Саймон, решая быть честным, но пока не говорить, что в этих снах они братья и любовники. 

Джейс выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он побледнел так сильно, что даже губы потеряли цвет, становясь совсем блеклыми. Саймон подался вперёд, испытывая невероятное беспокойство и какой-то непонятный страх, но Джейс отшатнулся и закрыл лицо рукой, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Он ничего не говорил так долго, что Саймон не выдержал первым. 

— Это не сны, верно? — спросил Льюис тихо. 

— Забудь об этом, — отозвался Джейс и решительно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Это всего лишь последствия вмешательства Асмодея в твой разум. Это пройдёт. 

С этими словами Джейс резко развернулся и ушёл, оставляя Саймона в тяжёлых раздумьях, потому что с одной стороны, это действительно могли быть последствия от Асмодея (Саймон не знал наверняка, что бывает, когда повелитель Эдома стирает тебе память, а маг и нефилимы потом пытаются её вернуть). С другой – Саймон сильно сомневался, что у Джейса была бы такая реакция, если бы он говорил искренне. И глаза… Саймон не был спецом в чтении лиц и эмоций, но он видел глаза Джейса – и знал их так хорошо, будто смотрел в них всю жизнь. Будто это было самым главным – знать, что чувствует Джонатан. 

И сны, как Саймон и думал, не прекращались. Они становились постоянными, занимали всё больше времени, и теперь, стоило Льюису только закрыть глаза, как перед ним то возвышались красивые горы рядом с Модиином – их родным городом, то величественные дома Иерусалима, то пустыни Иудеи. И каждый раз рядом был его возлюбленный брат, его Джонатан, с которыми они не расставались ни на миг. Лица женщины, которая стала его женой, Саймон не помнил, знал лишь только, что женился ради продолжении рода, чтобы и дальше потомки их правили Иудей. Так хотел Джонатан, и после его смерти Саймон не мог поступить иначе. Он знал, что та женщина, имя и лицо которой он не помнил, родила ему сыновей, которых он и оставил править. Саймон знал, что смерть свою встретил с радостью и облегчением, пережив брата на одиннадцать лет, каждый год из которых сердце не покидала боль и тоска. 

Эти сны-воспоминания наслаивались на другие: о Клэри, об Изабель, о Ребекке и группе, которая выступала в баре Альто, о Джордане. Это были воспоминания его недавнего прошлого, его настоящей жизни, в которой не было и не могло быть место Джонатану Маккавею, брату и возлюбленному Саймона Маккавея. В жизни Саймона Льюиса был Джейс Эрондейл – и только так могло и должно было быть. 

Но время шло, приближался час последних испытаний, остальные студенты готовились к ним и волновались, не зная, чего ожидать. Саймон же терялся в себе, не зная кто он. И если раньше он просто искал потерянные воспоминания, то теперь нашёл их в избытке. И поговорить было не с кем, потому что всё естество его противилось желанию рассказать кому-нибудь о сложившейся ситуации. Только Джонатан мог услышать и понять его, но Джонатан – Джейс – не появлялся в Академии, словно бежал от него, или от них, или от их прошлого. Это кинжалами проходило по сердцу, было больно, но Саймон и сам старался держаться от своих собственных мыслей подальше. 

Чем ближе было Посвящение, тем сильнее Саймона колотило. Он не думал о том, что не пройдёт его, нет, ему жилы вытягивало то, что творилось в сердце, что хотелось бросить всё и бежать, искать, прижать к сердцу и плакать от счастья, что хоть и спустя столько лет, но они вновь встретились. Саймон не понимал, как Джонатан мог просто уйти, просто сбежать от него. 

Саймон не понимал сам себя и уже откровенно боялся за свой рассудок. Это было _ненормально_ – помнить три разные жизни, две из которых точно должны были быть фальшивыми. Саймон _почти_ верил в то, что это действительно последствия вмешательства Асмодея. 

*_*_*

Едва Саймон взял в руки Чашу Смерти, как весь остальной мир словно отрезало и наступила звенящая тишина. Один глоток, который избавит его от многих проблем – либо сделав нефилимом, либо навсегда прекратив его существование. 

Один глоток – и мир взорвался болью. 

Обожгло мысли – воспоминаниями о прошлых жизнях, о пережитых войнах, о смертях и рождениях. Он был Саймоном Льюисом, он был Саймоном Маккавеем, он был просто Саймоном - цельным, неделимым, единым. 

Обожгло лоб, где начертала метку Каина дочь Разиэля Кларисса. 

Обожгло правое плечо, куда коснулась его однажды длань божья. 

Обожгло под левой ключицей, прямо над сердцем – последний поцелуй его брата Джонатана перед смертью. 

Саймон задыхался, кричал или молчал, не знал, где земля, а где небо, но всё это длилось не дольше пары мгновений, растянувшихся в вечность. Потом всё прошло, и Саймон увидел перед собой Сумеречных охотников, Клэри, Изабель и Джейса, в глазах которого медленно растворялся ужас, сменяясь истинным счастьем от того, что с Саймоном всё в порядке. Но вот и счастье начало закрываться привычной маской безразличия и невозмутимости, которую Джейс носил постоянно. Саймон понимал, почему: Джонатан не хотел причинять ему боль. Он тоже помнил, как умирал, и знал, как сильно страдал от этого Саймон, как оплакивал его и так и не смог отпустить до конца. В этот раз Джонатан решил не начинать ничего, чтобы уберечь их обоих. 

Но Саймон потянулся к нему, успел поймать за руку до того, как Джейс скроется среди толпы, и прошептав одно только имя брата, приник к его губам в диком, сметающем всё на своём пути поцелуе, которого жаждал все эти тысячи лет, даже не ведая этого. Рядом послышались изумлённые шепотки, но это было неважно – в этом времени, в этих жизнях им не нужно было прятать свою любовь, не нужно было таить свои чувства. 

В этой жизни они могли быть вместе. И они будут.


	10. Tomorrow come never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 10. Военная  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Валентин, Люк  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - преслэш  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос, оф косс

В войне нет ничего романтичного, а все фильмы и книги, которые её романтизируют – всего лишь художественный вымысел. Никто не разговаривает возвышенными фразами, никто не играет главного героя. Единственное, что фильмы и книги показывают правдиво – письма. Простые письма с гражданки и на гражданку, письма, полные любви и надежды. В письмах не пишут о плохом, в письмах пишут стихи и строят планы на будущее. 

У солдат нет слова "если", есть только "когда". Когда победим, когда вернёмся, когда встретимся с друзьями и семьями. Стоит только упомянуть в разговоре "если" – и боевой дух подорван, настроение упало, в голову закрадываются сомнения. "Если" – это неуверенность, это пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что можно проиграть, можно не вернуться. "Когда" – это планы, это надежда и уверенность, которая помогает вставать и идти даже со сломанными ногами, которая заставляет держать оружие даже в сломанных руках. Нет ничего сильнее данного себе обещания "Когда". 

Валентин Моргенштерн не такой. Он замечательный военный, хороший командир, сильный, смелый и храбрый, и солдаты его уважают, но не любят. Потому что у Валентина нет "когда мы победим" – у него "если мы выиграем". У него нет "когда мы вернёмся" – есть только "если повезёт вернуться". У него нет "когда мы встретимся с родными" – у него "если доведётся". Валентин считает, что "когда" – это планы, которые глупо строить на войне, ведь всегда есть вариант, что планы не осуществятся, и от этого будет только больнее. Солдаты стараются не говорить с Моргенштерном о личном, потому что ужасное "если". Солдаты обходят разговоры с Валентином стороной, все – кроме Люка. 

Люциан Греймарк – лучший друг Валентина ещё с ранней юности, и на каждое его "если" он всегда отвечает своим "когда". Люк не боится строить планы, и точно знает – его надежды вполне хватит на них обоих. И если Валентин всё и всегда подвергает сомнению, то Люк просто верит – в их победу, в из возвращение и в них самих. 

Но война – не детская игра. Тут нет содранных коленей, которые называют боевыми ранениями, тут нельзя взять перерыв и со своими "врагами" спокойно выпить прохладного соку. На войне взрывы и кровь, смерть врагов и смерть друзей, ранения – лёгкие и тяжёлые. На войне нет места романтике. Но Люк очень романтично, прямо совсем как в кино или книге, не может перестать улыбаться, хотя губы сводит, а ноги уже почти не чувствуются. Три ранения: одно в живот, одно в грудь, одно в плечо. Валентин сидит рядом с ним, он бледный, но сосредоточенный, он пытается закрыть раны Люка руками и какими-то тряпками. Рядом зовут медиков. Они не успеют помочь. 

— Эй, — говорит Люк, продолжая улыбаться, потому что иначе нельзя, — Вал. Обещай мне, что, когда вернёшься, женишься на Джослин. 

Валентин кривиться – он не любит слово "когда", но ещё больше он не любит давать обещаний, которые может не выполнить. Но Люку нужно, чтобы он пообещал. Потому что Валентин сделает всё, чтобы сдержать слово. 

— Обещай мне, Вал, — просит Люк и улыбается, улыбается несмотря на выступающую на губах кровь. — Пожалуйста. 

— Я обещаю, — говорит Валентин, и лицо у него каменное, только в глазах разгорается пламя. — Обещаю, что когда мы оба вернёмся, мы поедем в Идрис, к Лин. Дом родительский теперь мне перешёл, можем там хоть на всю жизнь остаться. 

Люк смеётся и тут же хрипит. Валентин сильнее прижимает к ране ткань, кто-то появляется рядом и что-то кричит. Медики не успели. 

— Переезжайте туда с Джослин. Ей там понравится. 

И всё. Нет патетичных фраз прощания на пятнадцать минут, нет оставленного на щеке следа кровавой ладони. Никто из них не плачет – Люк закрывает глаза и проваливается во тьму. Валентин сжимает руки до побелевших костяшек. 

Медики появляются только спустя пару минут. 

*_*_*

Валентин – хороший командир. Он старается свести потери к минимуму и забывает слово "если". Теперь с ними нет Люка, поэтому Валентин забирает его роль и его надежды. "Когда" – это планы. "Когда" – это обещание. 

Победа даётся непросто. Потом и кровью, многие не вернулись, а те, кому повезло чуть больше – вернулись другими. У Валентина десятки наград, он – как и все остальные – возвращается героем. Его встречают друзья – те, кто смог пережить ад войны, и родные. Среди них всех – Джослин. Она выглядит сильно повзрослевшей, серьёзной. Она обнимает его за шею и долго плачет от счастья. 

Город расцветает праздничными гирляндами и салютами, люди – те кто могут – радуются завершению войны. Валентин собирает вещи и уезжает на рассвете возможно навсегда. До Идриса почти день пути, потом до родительского, ставшего теперь уже его собственным, дома ещё несколько часов. Но это даже хорошо – война не дошла до Идриса, не тронула его красивую и чистую природу.

К дому Валентин подходит уже на закате – лучи солнца освещают гладь озера Лин мягким персиковым светом, придавая ему теплоты и уюта. Валентин с детства любит это озеро, и дом, с порога которого как раз видно Лин в полной его красоте. Семейный летний дом Моргенштернов, в котором Валентин и Люк провели почти всё детство. С этим домом связано столько счастливых воспоминаний. 

— Я не люблю давать обещаний, которые не могу выполнить, — говорит Валентин, прислоняясь ко входной двери и смотря прямо на озеро. 

Ему отвечает тишина. Валентин кривит губы, делает шаг в сторону и падает на колени рядом с садовой скамейкой, утыкаясь лбом в колени сидящего на ней Люка. 

— Всё, что ты обещал, ты выполнил, — мягко улыбается Люк, зарываясь рукой в тёмные волосы, в которых виднеются серебряные пряди. 

Валентин закрывает глаза – он знал, что Люк выжил и пришёл в себя в госпитале, знал, что его отправили на гражданку, потому что с такими ранениями на фронт нельзя. Знал, что Люк был категорически против этого и рвался служить, хотел вернуться и выполнять свой долг, но Валентин лично отдал приказ перевести Люка в Идрис. Валентин всё это _знал_ , но _видеть его живым_ – только это смогло окончательно успокоить и убедить, что всё действительно закончилось. Он выполнил обещание. 

— Ну, — улыбнулся Люк, прикрывая глаза, — и кто из нас теперь женится на Джослин? 

Валентин покачал головой и успокоено выдохнул, прислоняясь к скамейке спиной. 

— Какая разница? — пожал он плечами. — Подумаем об этом завтра. Сегодня будем жить только для себя. 

Лучи заката красили Лин в тёплый красно-оранжевый. Правда была в том, что каждое _"завтра"_ с наступлением нового рассвета для них всегда будет _"сегодня"_.


	11. Happy pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 11. Мафия  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Джейс/Саймон  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** традиционно оос. тут есть дон Валентин. И это всё, что есть от мафии xD

— Магнус сказал, что встреча сегодня, — сказал Саймон, прикрывая глаза от бьющего в них света. — Ты идёшь? 

— Джонатан идёт, — покачал головой Джейс, закидывая руки за голову и выгибаясь в спине, потягиваясь. — Мне там особо делать нечего. 

— Это последний этап, думаю, на этот раз договорятся о браке, — посмотрел на него Саймон и протянул руку, заправляя за ухо светлую чёлку. — У нас все делают ставки на Магнуса.

— Клэри уже дала своё согласие на любое решение, — отозвался Джейс и едва заметно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза, когда Саймон так и не убрал руку, положив её ему на грудь. 

— Ну не знаю, браки по расчёту, — протянул Саймон, чуть царапая кожу Джейса ногтями. — Впрочем, у нас Клэри уважают, так что не думаю, что будет плохо. Если всё-таки Магнус, то он хороший вариант. 

— А ещё какие-нибудь кандидаты есть? — спросил Джейс, поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Льюису. 

— Джордан, — задумался Саймон. — Мелиорн, Рагнор. Может даже сам дон захочет. 

— Рафаэль? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Да ладно, отец не согласится отдать свою дочь за Рафаэля. 

— Но это не мешает ему быть кандидатом, — улыбнулся Саймон и потянулся вперёд, носом касаясь щеки Джейса. 

Было раннее утро, и всё, что парни хотели, это подольше не вылезать из постели, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Они виделись не так часто, как хотелось бы, но, по крайней мере, теперь их Семьи не стреляли друг в друга, едва завидев на горизонте. Сегодняшняя встреча Валентина с Рафаэлем должна была окончательно объединить их Семьи самым крепким союзом из возможных – брачным. Клэри – единственная дочь дона Моргенштерна – была к этому готова уже давно, так же как и любой член Семьи Сантьяго. Когда это произойдёт, Джейсу с Саймоном не придётся придумывать какие-то таинственные причины чтобы встречаться. 

У них была интересная история знакомства и отношений. Джейс встретился с Саймоном больше пяти лет назад, когда их Семьи очень неохотно и со скрипом начали приходить к компромиссам и сотрудничеству. Саймон на тот момент серьёзно думал, что он влюблён в Рафаэля, а Джейс серьёзно верил в то, что вся Семья Сантьяго низшие существа, даже внимания их Семьи недостойные. С Саймоном у него случилась чуть ли не любовь с первого взгляда, когда они высказали друг другу всё, что думают. От драки их остановили в самый последний момент, что на несколько лет вперёд определило всё их дальнейшее общение. 

Они встречались от случая к случаю на совместных заданиях, их категорично отрицательное отношение друг к другу постепенно принимало форму почти дружеского безобидного поддразнивания, пока – очень неожиданно для них самих – не переросло в скрытый флирт. Джейс честно не мог сказать, как это произошло, и Саймон не понимал этого тоже, просто однажды они сидели вместе в баре, выпивали и поняли, что уже некоторое время активно подкалывают друг друга на окололичные темы, переводя это в ненавязчивые заигрывания. 

Осознание было настолько внезапным, что несколько месяцев они активно избегали встреч, пока не поняли, что ничего особо ужасного не произошло. Так и начались их отношения, построенные на сарказме, сомнительном юморе и сексе. О любви тут речи даже не шло, и Саймон был серьёзно уверен, что если кто-то из них соберётся признаться, то это будет либо под очень большим количеством алкоголя, либо перед смертью. Впрочем, и Саймона, и Джейса такое положение дел вполне устраивало. 

— Нам, главное, до ужина разойтись, — потянулся Льюис, задевая ногами ноги Джейса. — Чтобы не пропустить известие о свадьбе и поздравить счастливчиков. 

— Разберёмся, — хмыкнул Джейс, подвигаясь ближе и притягивая Саймона ближе к себе. — До вечера ещё долго. 

*_*_*

— Кларисса, — обратился Валентин к дочери, когда вся семья собралась, — сегодня с доном Сантьяго пришли к соглашению. Ты выйдешь замуж за члена его семьи, Саймона Льюиса. 

Клэри чуть улыбнулась и кивнула – Саймона она знал несколько лет и неплохо с ним общалась. Джослин тоже с облегчением улыбнулась и одобрительно посмотрела на дочь – Саймон реально был хорошим вариантом. 

Джейс, услышав новости, незаметно сжал кулаки и поджал губы, но больше ничем своего волнения не выдал. 

— Свадьба будет через две недели, — продолжил тем временем Валентин. — Завтра встретимся с доном Сантьяго и твоим будущим мужем. Джослин, Джонатан, Джейс, вы с нами. 

Все кивнули. 

*_*_*

— Я согласен, — протянул Саймон, когда Рафаэль огорошил его новостью о скорой свадьбе, — но почему? В смысле, я был далеко не первым кандидатом в женихи… 

— На самом деле был, — пожал плечами Рафаэль. — Ты очень неплохо общаешься с Клариссой Моргенштерн, да и знаком с большинством членов их Семьи. Валентин сам предложил твою кандидатуру, и я согласился, потому что это разумно. С этим есть какие-то проблемы? 

— Нет, — тут же покачал головой Саймон. — Никаких проблем. 

Саймон знал Джейса достаточно, чтобы быть точно уверенным в том, что проблемы определённо возникнут. 

*_*_*

Встреча будущих супругов прошла спокойно и тихо, никто не высказывал неуважения или агрессии, все тихо и мирно обсудили предстоящую свадьбу, где молодожёны будут жить и другие насущные вопросы касательно недалёкого будущего. Саймон во время этой беседы постоянно поглядывал на Джейса, который всем своим видом демонстрировал полное равнодушие ко всему и говорил только тогда, когда обращались непосредственно к нему. Саймону не нравилась эта отстранённость, им надо было поговорить и обсудить ситуацию, но делать это в присутствии других членов Семей было глупой идеей. Саймон надеялся, что им удастся поговорить позже. 

Удалось, но разговор состоял всего из двух фраз Джейса, после которых он стремительно развернулся и уехал вместе с мрачным Джонатаном, который единственный не выражал спокойствия и радости от предстоявшего союза. 

— Я рад, что моя сестра выходит замуж за тебя. Ты для неё лучшая партия, — сказал ему Джейс. 

И всё, разговор закончился, а Саймон даже не успел вставить ответную реплику. Стоявшая неподалёку Клэри посмотрела на их "обмен" прощальными фразами удивлённо. 

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, когда оба её брата с каменными лицами сели в машину. 

— Кажется, нам надо серьёзно поговорить, — пробормотал Саймон, а потом предложил Клэри руку. — Прогуляемся? 

Клэри оглянулась на отца, получила его одобрительный кивок и приняла предложенную ладонь. Они вышли в сад, который окружал один из домов Сантьяго, в котором проходила встреча, и медленно пошли по дорожке. 

— Когда я вчера услышал, что женюсь, то, признаюсь, был в шоке, — сказал Саймон спустя некоторое время уютной тишины. — Думал, что выберут Магнуса. 

— Я рада, что это ты, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Не то чтобы сама идея замужества была такой уж заманчивой, но всегда приятно знать, что твоим мужем станет твой же друг. 

— Да, это хорошо, — тоже улыбнулся ей Саймон, — просто… Есть один человек, с которым я вроде как… встречаюсь, наверное. 

— Я с кем-то тебя разлучаю? — посмотрела на него Клэри. — Если хочешь, я объясню это отцу, он поймёт. 

— Дело в том, что я встречаюсь с тем человеком, на котором определённо никогда не смогу жениться, да и особо афишировать наши отношения не стоит, — слегка замялся Саймон. 

— Это Джейс, да? — проницательно спросила Клэри. — Я видела его реакцию вчера, когда отец сказал о свадьбе, да и сегодня он выглядел… не таким, как обычно. 

— Я даже поговорить с ним не успел, — вздохнул Саймон. — Не удивлюсь, если он уже распланировал наше с тобой совместное будущее вплоть до восьмидесяти лет. 

— Он может, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Я правильно понимаю, что ты ведёшь к тому, что брак наш будет очень фиктивным? 

— Ты не против? — спросил Саймон. — Я понимаю, как это может тебя оскорбить. 

— Ничуть, — тут же отозвалась Клэри. — Этому я даже рада. Нет, я не имею ввиду, что ты непривлекательный или ещё что, просто… я не совсем вижу нас в реальных отношениях. 

— Ты стала мне хорошей подругой, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Так что спасибо тебе за понимание. Осталось только поговорить с Джейсом, но это требует усилий. И, возможно, привязывание его к батарее. 

Клэри легко рассмеялась и чуть-чуть покачала головой.

— Я постараюсь с ним поговорить, — сказала она. — Мы в одном доме живём, всё-таки. 

— Да, — усмехнулся Саймон, — у тебя определённо больше шансов. 

*_*_*

Как оказалось, шансов у Клэри было не так уж и много, потому что в тот же вечер Джейс по заданию Валентина, которое попросил он сам, уехал в другой город. Когда Клэри рассказала об этом Саймону, тот даже не удивился, потому что это было вполне в духе Джейса – молчаливо придумать себе самому проблему, расстроиться из-за неё и свалить подальше страдать в одиночестве. Саймону дико хотелось поехать следом, найти Джейса, вмазать ему парочку раз по морде в профилактических целях, а потом объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. Возможно, реально при этом привязав его к батарее. Но Саймон не мог просто взять и уехать куда-то прямо во время подготовки к свадьбе. Не то чтобы его, конечно, о чём-то спрашивали, но всё равно. 

Джейс вернулся буквально к самой церемонии, которая проходила в саду особняка Моргенштернов. Выглядел он как и все гости торжественно и официально, а лицо прямо так и выражало аристократическую вежливость, разбавленную скукой. Джейс очень церемонно поздравил Клэри и Саймона с заключением брака, совершенно не обращая внимание на выражение лиц молодожёнов, а потом отошёл как можно дальше и целеустремлённо стал напиваться виски, подмечая различные детали: как Саймон осторожно придерживает Клэри под локоть, как он нежно касается её руки, как смотрит на неё любующимся взглядом. Они действительно были красивой парой, и Джейс знал, что Льюис никогда даже мысли не допустит, чтобы причинить Клэри вред или хотя бы неудобства, потому что он слишком уважает и любит её. Разумеется Джейс знал, что Саймон любит его сестру – это было очевидно всегда. Не то чтобы Джейса это сильно волновало, просто… Наверное Джейс просто любил удобства в своей жизни, и ему следует привыкнуть к новым обстоятельствам. Только и всего. 

Торжество не спешило заканчиваться, но Клэри и Саймона отпустили раньше, проводив улыбками, поднятыми бокалами и пьяными напутствиями и пожеланиями. Саймон улыбался, Клэри тоже, они скрылись в доме, чтобы провести первую брачную ночь, которую никогда не забудут, потому что это реально их первая ночь вместе. Джейс хмыкнул, он знал, что Клэри останется довольна, потому что Джейс _знал_ , как хорош Саймон в постели. И если уж даже с ним Льюис порой был до щемящего нежен, то уж с хрупкой Клариссой наверняка превзойдёт самого себя. Думать об этом не хотелось, но отчего-то думалось, и Джейс не мог заставить своё полупьяное сознание прекратить. 

— Ты выглядишь так, будто мы все здесь перепутали, и это не свадьба, а похороны, — сел рядом с ним Джонатан, быстрым незаметным движением забирая у брата стакан с виски.

— Я нормально выгляжу, — отозвался Джейс, всё ещё недостаточно пьяный, чтобы разговаривать с кем-то на личные темы. 

— Ага, а я ухожу из семьи и становлюсь проповедником, — кивнул Джонатан, а потом решительно поднял брата из-за стола. — Тебя ждут в малой синей гостиной. 

— Кто? — удивился Джейс. 

— Отец, — пожал плечами Джонатан. — И я без понятия, зачем. Но не думаю, что стоит тянуть. 

Джейс огляделся по сторонам, но Валентина среди присутствующих действительно не заметил. Было странно, что отец вызывает его не в кабинет, а в гостиную, но, возможно, беседа планировалась неторопливая и долгая. Джейс такие беседы любил не сильно, а уж тем более сейчас, когда в голове было слишком много мыслей, а алкоголь медленно выполнял свою основную задачу и заставлял организм идти по сложной траектории. Но игнорировать отца было нельзя, поэтому Джейс вздохнул и пошёл, куда сказали, зайдя перед этим в туалет и умыв лицо холодной водой. Стало немного лучше, но всё равно недостаточно, чтобы вести задушевные беседы. 

В гостиной не был включён свет, а окна были приоткрыты, впуская в помещение прохладный вечерний ветерок. Джейс сделал пару шагов вперёд, прежде чем остановился, заметив силуэт на диване, который точно не мог принадлежать отцу.

— Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, то я решу, что у тебя истерика, — предупредил Саймон, вставая с дивана и подходя к Джейсу ближе. — И в следующий раз просто привяжу к батарее – и да, за последнее время это стало почти навязчивой идеей, которая приобрела в моей голове сексуальный подтекст. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Джейс, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты должен быть с Клэри. 

— А ты должен слушать людей, когда они хотят тебе что-то сказать, — огрызнулся Саймон. — У меня с твоей сестрой фиктивный брак. Который не предполагает какие-либо романтические или сексуальные отношения. И ты об этом узнал две недели назад, если бы не психанул и не уехал. 

— Я не психанул, — отозвался Джейс, кривя губы. — С чего бы мне?..

— Я бы тоже психанул, — вздохнул Саймон. — И тоже выкинул бы что-нибудь подобное. И давай это будет наш первый и последний разговор о чувствах, хорошо? Пусть следующий состоится только тогда, когда кто-нибудь из нас будет умирать на руках у другого. 

Джейс хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Саймон покачал головой, подошёл ближе и потянул Джейса за отвороты пиджака. Тот качнулся вперёд, опустив руки, потом подумал и обнял Саймона за шею, притягивая ближе и утыкаясь носом в висок.

— Больше никогда не смей говорить, что я психанул, — прошептал Джейс на ухо Саймону. — Иначе пожалеешь очень сильно. 

— А вот и тот парень, с которым я встречаюсь последние два года, — хмыкнул Льюис. — А ты не психуй больше, и я не буду об этом говорить. 

Джейс усмехнулся, развернулся к выходу и закрыл дверь. Саймон улыбнулся. 

— Что, этой ночью секс у меня всё-таки будет? Мы не сядем на диванчике в обнимку, обсуждая наши отношения? 

Джейс потянул Саймона на себя, одновременно с этим стаскивая с него пиджак, вполне однозначно отвечая на этот вопрос. 

*_*_*

Через несколько лет Клэри забеременела. Саймон, который к этому не был причастен никаким образом, опасался, что Джейс опять сам себе придумает правду, поверит в неё и начнёт загоняться по этому поводу, но Джейс его удивил и просто спросил, его ли это ребёнок. Получив честный ответ, что нет, не его, успокоился и даже не попытался додумать что-то самостоятельно. Саймон был готов засчитать это как победу над вечными загонами Джейса. 

— Так чей это ребёнок всё-таки? — спросил Саймон у Клэри, когда они активно изображали из себя счастливую семейную пару. — Кто его отец? 

— Это неважно, — мягко улыбнулась Клэри, положив руку на живот. — Это наследник нашей Семьи. 

Она была абсолютно уверена в своих словах, и Саймон поверил в них тоже. В конце концов, неважно, кто был отцом этого ребёнка, если Джонатан – будущий дон Моргенштерн – примет его как наследника. 

Саймон был почему-то уверен, что Джонатан обязательно его примет.


	12. Wipe the slate clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 12. Амнезия  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Роберт Лайтвуд/Майкл Вейланд  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - преслеш  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/f625f109c6f8bd829b79c297275583c8/tumblr_mmtdfkr9cf1qck31zo1_1280.jpg)

Роберт благодарил Разиэля, за то, что они успели. Несмотря на их недопонимание с Майклом, он был его парабатаем, Роберт чувствовал, как ему плохо. Даже Конклав, судивший их с Маризой за измену, послушал его и позволил отправиться к Майклу, найти его как раз в тот момент, когда огонь в поместье Фэйрчайлдов разгорелся со страшной силой. Роберт, возможно впервые в своей жизни, бросился вперёд не видя перед собой ничего, не чувствуя боли и страха, он буквально вытащил Майкла из огня на руках. Патрик, бросившийся за ним, держал в руках младенца, который едва дышал. Майкл не дышал вовсе, но Роберт не мог и не хотел этого принять. Он дрожащими руками чертил иратце, потом ещё и ещё, отчаяние почти застилало ему глаза пеленой. Остановиться удалось только тогда, когда Иможен схватила его за руку и вытянула стило из судорожно сжатых пальцев.

— Получилось, — тихо сказала она, когда Роберт поднял на неё взгляд, в котором плескалась паника. — Получилось, Роберт. 

Лайтвуд перевёл взгляд на Майкла, чья грудь медленно вздымалась. Он дышал, он выжил, и Роберт упал на спину рядом с ним, чувствуя, как руна парабатай успокаивается и греет мягким теплом. Их связь, ослабшая несколько лет назад, вновь набирала силу. Теперь он был готов принять наказание Конклава. 

— Валентин хотел инсценировать свою смерть и смерть своего сына, — посмотрела на горящий дом Фэйрчайлдов Иможен. — Надо сообщить всем, что угроза не миновала. 

— Что делать с ребёнком? — спросил Патрик, бережно держа младенца на руках. 

— Подождите, когда очнётся Майкл, — отозвался Роберт, а потом посмотрел на Иможен. — Я готов понести наказание за свои деяния. 

Иможен кивнула. Роберт посмотрел, как Майкла забирают Безмолвные Братья, которым Патрик передал и ребёнка. Валентин… Роберт уже понял, насколько Валентин был неправ, как много он скрывал от своих "друзей". Но если это можно было простить, то убийство парабатая Роберт не простил бы ему никогда. 

*_*_*

Приговор Лайтвудам вынесли минимальный, почти фиктивный – сослали в Институт Нью-Йорка, но оставили возможность посещать Идрис по делам. Ходжу, которого сослали вместе с ними, повезло меньше, поскольку ему покидать земли Института запретили вообще. Он никогда больше не увидит свой родной дом. 

Для Роберта ссылка была мучением – привыкший к просторам Идриса, к хрустальным башням Аликанте, к величию Гарда, он никак не мог освоиться в Институте. Он казался ему маленьким, настоящей тюрьмой. Роберт не знал, что делать, он не видел в их ссылке никакой отдушины. 

А потом его вызвали в Идрис, сообщив, что Майкл Вейланд пришёл в себя. 

Роберт нервничал невероятно. Последние их встречи сложно было назвать дружескими, скорее они были наполнены неловкостью и смущением. Роберт жалел, что тогда так резко отреагировал на признание парабатая, не попытался поговорить с ним, принять его. Просто отдалился, из-за собственного страха и неуверенности потеряв единственного друга, который всегда был рядом с ним. Возможно теперь… Возможно ещё есть шанс восстановить былую дружбу, ведь руна парабатай не потеряла своей силы даже тогда, когда Роберта отправили ссылку. 

Роберт не знал, как Майкл его встретит, будет ли он вообще ему рад. Вполне возможно Вейланд развернёт его сразу, как только увидит, и укажет ему на дверь – и будет иметь на это полное право. Но Роберту впервые было всё равно: пусть парабатай злится или даже не хочет его видеть, но главное – он жив, он не погиб в пожаре, заменив собой Валентина. И его маленький сын, чьё имя Роберт пока не знал, тоже выжил. Всё остальное действительно было неважно. 

— Роберт, — начал Патрик, когда увидел Лайтвуда, — постой, ты должен кое-что узнать. 

— Что-то с Майклом? — тут же посмотрел на него Роберт и сразу перевёл взгляд на руну парабатай, которая не выдавала опасности. 

— Физически с ним всё нормально, — протянул Патрик, наклоняя голову набок. — Безмолвным Братьям удалось убрать все последствия пожара и отравления дымом.

— Тогда что не так? — напрягся Роберт, почти готовый услышать, что Майкл не хочет его видеть. — Ему сказали, что я приду? 

— Да, сказали, — отозвался Патрик, но выглядел при этом задумчивым и даже каким-то печальным. — Но произошедшее наложило свой отпечаток на его разум. 

— Патрик, — процедил сквозь зубы Роберт. — Скажи прямо, что происходит. 

— Майкл не помнит последние семь лет, — вздохнул Патрик. 

— Что?.. — посмотрел на него Роберт шокированным взглядом. 

— Майкл осознаёт себя восемнадцатилетним парнем, — сказал Патрик. — И мы не знаем, как это исправить. 

*_*_*

Когда Роберт вошёл в комнату, он не знал, что говорить и как себя вести. Он помнил восемнадцатилетнего Майкла, помнил, как много времени они проводили, и помнил, что семь лет назад Вейланд ещё не успел признаться ему в любви. В восемнадцать лет они были лучшими друзьями и самыми близкими друг другу людьми. 

Майкл сидел на кровати и задумчиво перелистывал какой-то альбом, в котором Роберт спустя пару мгновений узнал фотоальбом Патрика. Скорее всего, там были их фотографии из Академии времён Круга. Услышав открывающуюся дверь, Майкл поднял голову, замер на секунду, а потом улыбнулся. 

— Привет, — сказал Вейланд, наклоняя голову набок. — Мне уже сказали, что я забыл семь лет, но ты ничуть не изменился. 

— Да ладно? — вырвался у Роберта смешок. — Прямо совсем? 

— Ну может быть немного, — рассмеялся Майкл, но потом его улыбка стала мягче и чуть грустнее. — Мне сказали, что ты женился и у тебя сын. 

— У тебя тоже, — отозвался Роберт и осторожно присел на край кровати, слово боясь, что Майкл его столкнёт. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Майкл. — Мне его даже показали. Сложно осознать, на самом деле. Ещё вчера я был студентом Академии, мы поддерживали Валентина и были членами Круга, а сегодня я просыпаюсь и мне говорят, что прошло семь лет, у меня новорождённый сын, Валентин чуть не убил членов Конклава, а Круг судили. Я знаю про твою ссылку, мне жаль. 

— Мы сами виноваты, — покачал головой Роберт. — Ты понял раньше и ушёл, а мы слепо верили Валентину до самого конца. Ссылка – это не так страшно, на самом деле. Ходжу повезло ещё меньше, а мы с Маризой можем возвращаться сюда по делам. Жаль, конечно, что Алек будет расти не в Идрисе. 

— Алек – это твой сын? — с любопытством спросил Майкл.

— Александр, — улыбнулся Роберт, а потом неожиданно даже для себя сказал, — и он единственное, чем я горжусь в своей жизни. 

— Не думаю, что только им, — улыбнулся Майкл. — Я, к сожалению, не помню почти десять лет жизни, но уверен, у тебя есть много поводов для гордости. 

Роберт посмотрел на своего парабатая, с которым разговаривал последний раз больше трёх лет назад, и понял, как ему этого не хватало. Как ему не хватало Майкла – даже Мариза не смогла заполнить в душе ту пустоту, которая образовалась после их ссоры. Хотя, то даже ссорой назвать нельзя было, скорее трусостью Роберта, его страхом общественного мнения. 

— Роб? — позвал его Майкл, когда понял, что Роберт погрузился в свои мысли. — Всё нормально? 

Вместо ответа Роберт неожиданно подался вперёд и обнял Майкла, судорожно выдыхая. Ему хотелось так много сказать, попросить прощения, объяснить, что тогда, в девятнадцать, просто испугался, не знал, как реагировать, не знал, что делать. Если бы можно было, Роберт отмотал время назад и переиграл их встречу, отреагировал на признание по-другому. Но сейчас Майкл не понял бы. Сейчас Майклу было восемнадцать, и он не признавался парабатаю в любви. 

— Роберт? — спросил Майкл, обнимая его в ответ. — Что-то не так? Я чувствую, что ты в смятении. 

— Мне так тебя не хватало, — выдохнул Роберт. — Ты самый близкий мне человек, Майкл. Я так тебя люблю. 

Майкл замер, буквально закаменел под его руками, и Роберт понял, что _именно_ он сейчас сказал. Но Вейланд сжал руки на его спине крепче и уткнулся носом в плечо. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он тихо. — Мы же парабатаи, по-другому и быть не может. Только благодаря тебе я сейчас жив. Память – это не главное, если рядом есть близкие люди, которые тебе помогают. 

— Я не могу оставаться в Идрисе надолго, — вздохнул Роберт, чуть отстраняясь, но не отпуская руки Майкла. — Но если хочешь, можешь отправиться со мной в Институт. 

— Ты уверен? — удивился Майкл. — Я не буду… мешать вам с Маризой? 

— Нисколько, — покачал головой Роберт. — Тем более, нашим сыновьям будет веселее вместе.

— Возможно, ты прав, — неуверенно протянул Майкл. — Я всё ещё не уверен, как вообще собираюсь воспитывать Дэвида. Я даже не помню день его рождения. 

Роберт поджал губы, потому что он тоже не знал, когда родился его сын – он только сейчас узнал его имя, что уже говорило о многом. Они с Майклом не были в настоящей ссоре, но после того разговора постепенно сводили общение к минимуму, а когда Майкл и Элайза ушли из Круга, то перестали общаться вовсе. Роберт и о рождении сына Майкла, и о смерти его жены узнавал через третьи руки. Теперь это грузом вины опустилось на его плечи, и предложение переехать в Институт уже не казалось таким исключительно правильным. Но нежелание отпускать от себя парабатая меньше не стало.

— Я сам не знаю, как воспитывать Алека, — поделился Роберт. — Будем учиться вместе? 

Майкл неуверенно улыбнулся и, помедлив немного, кивнул, сжимая их сплетённые ладони сильнее. 

— Давай попробуем. 

*_*_*

Мариза встретила Майкла очень приветливо и тепло. Тот тоже вёл себя дружелюбно, хотя по нему было видно, что находиться в окружении друзей, которые стали взрослее почти на десять лет, ему несколько неуютно. Тем более в обществе жены парабатая – и только Роберт понимал, почему. Ему хотелось сказать Майклу, что тот уже признавался ему в любви, но он не знал, как это сделать, потому что не был готов рассказать о своей собственной реакции на это. Как и не был готов соврать, потому что не был уверен, что сможет это сделать. Роберт вообще не умел врать, а уж тем более врать Майклу. 

— Мне очень жаль, что это с тобой случилось, — сказала Мариза, укачивая на руках Дэвида, на которого Майкл продолжал смотреть с недоверчивым изумлением. — Валентин обманул и предал всех нас. Но мне даже в голову не пришло бы, что он сможет оставить на смерть ребёнка. 

— Я не помню, почему ушёл из Круга, но, наверное, причины были, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Мне жаль, что вас отправили в ссылку. Наверное, это стало ударом. 

— Мы легко отделались, — покачала головой Мариза. — Некоторых посадили в темницы, Ходжа прокляли. По сути, мы просто… сменили место работы, если можно так выразиться. Не самое страшное, что могло случиться. 

— Извини, что ещё и я свалился вам на голову, — улыбнулся Майкл. — Если буду стеснять, то сразу скажите и я уеду. 

— Ты парабатай Роберта, — отозвалась Мариза. — И пусть ваша связь чуть ослабла, когда ты ушёл из Круга, но она осталась сильна. Я была в зале суда, когда он почувствовал, что с тобой что-то случилось. Вы же две половины одной души, даже мы с Робертом никогда не станем такими близкими. Ты всегда желанный гость в нашем доме. 

Майкл улыбнулся, но как-то слегка натянуто. Мариза, однако, не обратила на это внимание, укачивая на руках Дэвида, который был на год младше Алека. Она знала, что между Робертом и Майклом произошла какая-то размолвка, но говорить об этом Вейланду не собиралась, решив, что не стоит влезать в дела мужа и его парабатая. 

— Я уложу Дэвида, — посмотрела Мариза на Майкла. — Роберт должен быть в библиотеке, Ходж, скорее всего, там же. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался Майкл. — И за Дэвида. Я правда не знаю, как воспитывать маленьких детей. Особенно если учесть, что совершенно не осознаю себя отцом. 

Мариза ободряюще улыбнулась и ушла в комнату, которую Майкл выбрал для Дэвида. Эта комната была смежной с комнатой Алека, чтобы дети могли вместе играть, когда немного подрастут. Мариза, если честно, не ожидала, что Роберт позовёт парабатая жить с ними в Институте, потому что последние года он даже говорить о нём старался как можно меньше. Даже его руна парабатай слегка выцвела, как будто они с Майклом отдалялись всё дальше и дальше. Сейчас, однако, их руны опять набрали цвет – и Мариза не знала, из-за чего это было: из-за того, что Майкл осознавал себя восемнадцатилетним подростком и не помнил о размолвке, или из-за желания самого Роберта вернуть их былые отношения. 

Впрочем, вмешиваться в это Мариза не собиралась, занятая своим сыном и сыном Майкла, которого она приняла неожиданно легко и спокойно, как будто всегда знала, что так и будет. 

Майкл тем временем пошёл к библиотеке, куда они переместились порталом из Идриса. Роберт действительно был там, смотрел какие-то документы, а Ходжа рядом не оказалось, впрочем, Майкл с ним уже встретился раньше. Роберт поднял голову, когда Майкл подошёл ближе к столу и неуверенно остановился рядом, будто бы подыскивая слова. 

— Мариза замечательная, — наконец сказал Вейланд, когда Роберт отложил документы в сторону. — Ты не прогадал, когда начал с ней встречаться. 

Роберт закусил губу, но потом встряхнул головой и улыбнулся, хоть улыбка и вышла слегка кривой. 

— Элайза тоже была прекрасной, — сказал Роберт, доподлинно не зная, так ли то было на самом деле. 

— Да, — слегка улыбнулся Майкл. — Я помню её. В смысле, я помню, как мы познакомились, но совершенно не знаю, как дошли до алтаря. 

И это должно было прозвучать шуткой, но прозвучало с огромной долей печали. Роберт впервые задумался, как вообще чувствует себя Майкл. Ведь если Лайтвуд просто тонул в собственной вине, незнании, как всё исправить, и надежде на новый шанс, то Майкл, наверное, чувствовал себя невероятно потерянным. Половина его друзей была либо убита, либо приговорена к каким-нибудь наказаниям за Восстание, половина – повзрослела и обзавелась семьями. У него на руках был годовалый сын, чьего рождения он не помнил, а в памяти – относительно спокойная юность в Академии, их прогулки с Робертом по лесу и ещё очень наивные рассуждения об отношениях. Как, наверное, сложно было видеть своего парабатая, которого ты помнишь таким же восемнадцатилетним юнцом, другим. Да даже смотреть на себя в зеркало должно быть сложно, ведь из отражения тоже смотрит совершенно другой человек. 

— Ты опять уплываешь из реальности, — улыбнулся Майкл, и Роберт встряхнулся. 

— Извини, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд. — Просто… Я подумал, что если мне сложно осознать сложившуюся ситуацию, то тебе, наверное, и подавно. 

— Это не самое важное, — пожал плечами Майкл. — Память может вернуться или нет, но я в любом случае Сумеречный охотник. Я отец, и мне даже повезло, что мой сын ещё совсем маленький. Я не пропущу его первых слов, его первых шагов. Даже если я не вспомню, как его мать стала моей женой, я всё равно буду любить его. Даже если я не вспомню всех этих семи лет, я всё равно буду твоим парабатаем. Даже если память не вернётся никогда, я всё равно остаюсь нефилимом. 

Майкл говорил уверенно, и Роберт опять подумал, насколько же его парабатай сильная личность. Будь Роберт на его месте, очнись он в буквально другом времени, забудь он почти десять лет своей жизни – он был бы в панике. Он бы не знал, что делать, его бы просто поглотил страх. Суть в том, что со временем Роберт совсем не изменился – как был трусом, так и остался, не умея и не желая принимать важные и сложные решения. Потому что приняв самостоятельно одно – жалел потом об этом все эти годы. 

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — сказал Роберт, обещая себе, что это слово он сдержит обязательно. — Что бы не случилось. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил его Майкл. — Сейчас мне это очень нужно. 

Роберт обнял его и решил не думать, что будет, когда Майкл всё вспомнит.

*_*_*

Жить в Институте оказалось не так уж скучно и неинтересно, как предполагали Лайтвуды сначала. Возможно, немаловажную роль играло присутствие двух маленьких детей, за которыми нужен был глаз да глаз, возможно дело было в том, что они были там не одни. К Майклу часто наведывался кто-нибудь из Идриса, а сам Вейланд почти всё своё время проводил вместе с Робертом. Сначала он, конечно, не хотел отрывать парабатая от важных дел, но Роберт и сам искал различные способы, чтобы провести с ним пару часов, так что вскоре они проводили время вместе просто так. Они много разговаривали об общих знакомых и о том, что с ними стало, и Роберт с каждым днём ждал, что Майкл вот-вот вспомнит. А когда вспомнит – уйдёт от него прочь, как сделал это шесть лет назад. И Лайтвуд соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не боится этого и готов смиренно принять. Нет. Роберт был в ужасе от одной только перспективы, потому что вновь обретя парабатая, он не представлял, как опять его потеряет. И всё из-за одного вечера, из-за пары брошенных сгоряча фраз, о которых Лайтвуд потом невероятно жалел, но и извиниться за них не мог. Поэтому Роберт, прекрасно понимая, насколько это неправильно и попросту нечестно, тайно желал, чтобы Майкл вообще не вспомнил их разговор, просто похоронил его навсегда. 

И время шло, воспоминания возвращались к Майклу хаотичными отрывками, несвязанными друг с другом, поэтому Роберт каждый день вставал с мыслью, что сегодня парабатай может уйти от него. Этого пока не происходило, двое мужчин вполне весело проводили время вместе со своими сыновьями, и Роберт сам чувствовал себя на восемнадцать. У него, казалось бы, даже силы прибавлялись и хотелось вновь сбегать из Академии, чтобы искупаться в озере Лин или погулять по лесу до рассвета. Возле Института ни леса Брослин, ни озера Лин не было, поэтому они часто уходили в оранжерею, которая создавала уютную атмосферу природы. Мариза тоже любила бывать там, она сидела на лавочке и читала книгу, изредка с улыбкой поглядывая на двух мужчин, которые радостно, но слегка неуклюже, возились с сыновьями. Мариза никогда не вмешивалась, даже не заговаривала с ними, опасаясь нарушить ту расцветающую и укрепляющуюся связь парабатаев. 

Их всех можно было назвать действительно счастливыми. 

Но никакое счастье не может длиться вечно. 

*_*_*

— Я хочу показать Дэвиду Идрис, — сказал как-то Майкл. — И пусть он ещё маленький, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы он с детства видел свой дом. 

— Мне бы хотелось пойти с тобой, — вздохнул Роберт и разочарованно покачал головой. — Но, боюсь, меня там не ждут. Так что удачно побывать дома. 

— Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, — кивнул Майкл. — Мы ненадолго, буквально на пару дней. 

— Мы будем ждать вас здесь, — усмехнулся Роберт и уже привычно обнял Майкла за плечи. 

Тревожное предчувствие, преследующее Роберта последние несколько дней, усилилось в разы с отбытием Майкла в Идрис. Лайтвуд старался не накручивать себя попусту, пытался заниматься тем, что делал обычно, но предчувствие не покидало и достигло своего апогея, когда Майкл вернулся. И уже по одному его взгляду – враз потяжелевшему и серьёзному – Роберт понял, что к парабатаю вернулись те самые воспоминания. Майкл молча передал сына Маризе, которая, словно что-то почувствовав, так же молча взяла Дэвида на руки и тихо ушла из библиотеки, оставляя мужчин наедине. 

Повисла тишина, которую Роберт не решался нарушить. Майкл тоже молчал, но потом посмотрел на парабатая внимательно и серьёзно, машинально пройдясь взглядом по его левой руке, на предплечье которой чётко выделалась руна парабатай. 

— Я вспомнил одну нашу прогулку, — начал Майкл, и Роберт прикрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. — Думаю, ты понял, какую именно. И я хочу спросить только одно: почему после стольких лет, после всех тех слов, сейчас ты делал вид, что между нами всё нормально? 

— Потому что я хотел этого, — тихо отозвался Роберт. — Хотел, чтобы между нами всё было нормально. 

Майкл ничего не ответил, а Роберт неожиданно почувствовал, что должен сейчас рассказать всё, всю правду, чтобы выполнить то единственное обещание, которое он поклялся себе выполнить во что бы то ни стало. 

— Мне было страшно тогда. И я очень удивился. Те слова… Я так не думаю, Майкл, ни одно из них не было правдой. Меня действительно пугала возможная реакция семьи и наших друзей, если они узнают. Я же такой трус, Майкл. Мне было страшно, и я обидел и оттолкнул самого дорогого мне человека, и ты даже не представляешь, как я жалел об этом. Не было ни дня, когда я не хотел бы подойти к тебе и извиниться, не было ни минуты, когда бы я подумал, что был прав и так нужно было поступить. Мы ведь парабатаи, и я чувствовал, как наша связь истончается, как руна светлеет. Мне было страшно, когда ты признался мне, а потом было страшно признать собственную неправоту. А когда я почувствовал, что ты в опасности… Майкл, мы же связаны. Я… Прости меня. Если сможешь, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты не обязан, но если сможешь, то прости. 

— Я очнулся восемнадцатилетним пацаном, — посмотрел на него Майкл и поджал губы. — И ты знал, что я в тебя влюблён. И всё равно притащил сюда, к своей жене, и вёл себя так, как будто ничего не произошло. 

— Я хотел тебе сказать, — отозвался Роберт, сцепляя руки в замок. — Но не мог. Спустя столько лет снова чувствовать тебя рядом… Я просто не смог, Майкл. 

Майкл закусил губу и отвернулся, задумавшись. Роберт подавил в себе инстинктивный порыв схватить его за руки и терпеливо ждал, пока тот придёт к какому-то решению. Которое отразится на всей дальнейшей жизни Роберта. 

— Сейчас ты не считаешь меня омерзительным? — спросил Майкл спустя пару минут. 

Роберт вздрогнул, как будто Майкл его ударил. За эти слова он себя почти ненавидел, потому что именно после них парабатай развернулся и ушёл. 

— Нет, — почти прошептал Роберт. — И никогда не считал. Я возненавидел себя за эти слова сразу же, как ты ушёл, и не могу простить себя за них до сих пор. 

— Мне сложно, Роберт, — вздохнул Майкл и как-то весь осунулся, прислоняясь к столу и потирая виски. — Я ещё не вспомнил всё, что было за эти годы, но мои чувства к тебе не изменились. Это воспоминание… Как будто мы вчера разговаривали. Я не надеялся на взаимность, но не ожидал, что ты отреагируешь так резко. 

— Прости, — искренне попросил Роберт и всё-таки решился дотронуться до плеча Майкла. — Я не знаю, как доказать тебе, что у меня даже мыслей таких не было. 

— Мне не надо ничего доказывать, Роберт, — отозвался Майкл и неожиданно накрыл его руку своей. — Я понимаю, что ты не можешь ответить мне взаимностью. Я не жду этого. Мне будет достаточно, если наши отношения останутся прежними. 

Роберт замер на несколько секунд, а потом придвинулся ближе и уткнулся лбом в плечо Майкла. Тот неуверенно поднял руку, но всё-таки обнял Лайтвуда за плечи. 

— Я никогда и никого не смогу любить сильнее тебя, — выдохнул Роберт. 

Майкл застыл, потом шумно выдохнул и скользнул рукой по спине парабатая, вцепляясь пальцами в его рубашку. 

— Ты мне сердце разрываешь, — прошептал Майкл дрогнувшим голосом. 

— Ты не уйдёшь? — осторожно спросил Роберт. — Не уходи. Мы научимся. Всему научимся. 

— Да куда уж я теперь уйду, — улыбнулся Майкл. — Уверен, за семь лет мои чувства к тебе не изменились ни на йоту. 

Роберт прикрыл глаза и обнял Майкла за талию, осторожно, словно не зная, можно ли. Майкл не отстранился, только длинно выдохнул. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Майкл. — За то, что принял. 

— Спасибо тебе, — отозвался Роберт. — За второй шанс. 

Может быть на этот раз они оба смогут поступить правильно.

  
[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/db041c0ca44d347e553cb6662e16e8f2/tumblr_mu1sogHJ4x1qck31zo1_1280.jpg)


	13. The more the merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 13. Застряли в лифте  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** почти все главные герои  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - джен  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос, ау без сумеречного мира, но с сохранением книжного таймлайна (2008 год)

— Вы подняли меня в субботу утром для того, чтобы я помог вам двоим донести два чемодана в общей сложности метров пятьсот? — с непередаваемым выражением лица уточнил Рафаэль. — Магнус! Два несчастных чемодана это не "ужасно много сумок"! 

— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Магнус, расслабленно откидываясь на сидении машины. — Мы не виделись полгода, мог бы и порадоваться встречи. 

— Кстати, — посмотрел на него Рагнор. — Мы реально не виделись полгода, а у тебя всего два чемодана? Ты или стареешь, или что-то скрываешь. 

— Я не старею и ничего не скрываю, изначально их было пять, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Просто буквально перед вылетом мы с Катариной пришли к выводу, что столько вещей мне не нужно, и половину я отдал нуждающимся. 

— Вы с Катариной? — хмыкнул Рафаэль. — Или это она сказала, что столько вещей тебе не нужно, а если и нужно, то купить ещё не обломишься? 

— Вполне возможно, что было как-то так, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Так что не ворчи. В конце концов, что может быть лучше встречи трёх друзей? 

— Встреча трёх друзей в субботу вечером? — предположил Рафаэль, но на самом деле расстроенным или возмущённым не выглядел. 

— Можем зависнуть у меня и до вечера! — радостно предложил Магнус. 

Рагнор и Рафаэль ожидаемо ответили согласием. 

*_*_*

— Иззи, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это последние сумки с вещами, что я тащу, — взмолился Алек. — Твой переезд длится уже месяц, и я не уверен, что после распаковки всех коробок и чемоданов, вообще увижу свою квартиру. 

— Не будь таким букой, братец, морщины появятся, — улыбнулась Иззи, идя почти налегке, не считая рюкзака и стаканчика кофе в руках. — Радуйся, что сестрёнка будет спасать тебя от унылого одиночества. 

— Я не уныло одинок, Иззи, — вздохнул Алек. — Я живу один. Тысячи людей живут одни и никто не называет их уныло одинокими. 

— Тысячи людей встречаются с другими людьми, братец, — наставительно ткнула в него пальцем Изабель. — А ты проводишь свои вечера за книгами. 

— За учёбой я провожу свои вечера, — вздохнул Алек, прекрасно зная, что спорить с сестрой бесполезно. — Я учусь по стипендии, мне нужны отличные оценки. 

— А личная жизнь тебе не нужна, конечно же, — вздохнула Иззи, но тут же гордо вскинула подбородок. — И именно поэтому я здесь! Будем налаживать твои социальные контакты. 

— Если в моей квартире произойдёт хоть одна несанкционированная вечеринка, то ты можешь переезжать обратно, Иззи, — предупредил Алек. 

Изабель хмыкнула, прекрасно зная, что брат не выгонит её даже если она устроит в его квартире филиал шоу "Холостяк". 

*_*_*

— Конечно, мама, я обязательно отправлю тебе фотоотчёт своей новой квартиры, — в который раз сказал Саймон по телефону. — Как только устроюсь. 

— Ты вообще там бывал уже? Район нормальный? — не переставала волноваться Элейн. 

— Конечно, мама, — вздохнул Саймон. — Я был там, когда договаривался. Район очень хороший, к тому же, отсюда недалеко до университета. 

— А этот парень, который сдаёт комнату, он нормальный? — снова спросила мисс Льюис. 

— Обычный парень, — пожал плечами Саймон, заодно разминая затёкшую под весом сумки руку. — Джордан Кайл, тоже студент. И нет, он не наркоман, не алкоголик и даже не сутенёр. 

— Я просто волнуюсь, Саймон, — вздохнула Элейн. — В конце концов, это твоя первая квартира… 

— Скорее комната, — уточнил Саймон. — И помимо меня и Джордана будет ещё один парень. Так что это почти общежитие, если хочешь. 

— Ты не говорил, что вас будет трое, — снова взволновалась Элейн. — А кто ещё один? 

— Я его ещё не видел, но уверен, он тоже вполне нормальный, — поспешил успокоить мать Саймон. — Не переживай так, всё будет нормально. 

— Надеюсь, — сказала Элейн. — Позвони мне, как только устроишься, хорошо?

— Обязательно, — заверил Саймон и завершил вызов, как раз подойдя к своему новому дому. 

*_*_*

— Что значит "не смогу сегодня прийти", Джейс? — возмущённо спросила Алина. 

— Это значит, что я сегодня не смогу прийти, очевидно, — отозвался Джейс, недовольно закатывая глаза, благо по телефону этого не было видно. 

— Но мы же договаривались! — всё ещё продолжала возмущаться девушка. 

— Когда мы договаривались, я не знал, что буду в этот день переезжать, — вздохнул Джейс. 

— Ты мог переехать в любой другой день – это раз. Даже ты не можешь переезжать с одной спортивной сумкой – это два. Так что ты не совсем сегодня куда-то переезжаешь – это три, — начала излагать логичные выкладки Алина. 

— Парни закинут ко мне остальные вещи вечером – это четыре, — перебил её Джейс. — Алина, если я сегодня не могу, то это значит, что я сегодня не могу. Всё. Без вариантов. 

— Просто сказал бы, что не хочешь, — обиделась Алина. — Динамщик. 

— Вы вполне проживёте и парочку дней без меня, — ничуть не смутился её обвиняющего тона Джейс. 

— Ты звезда команды, Джейс, — напомнила Алина. 

— И это не значит, что у меня нет больше никаких личных дел, — вздохнул Джейс. — Я буду завтра. В крайнем случае – послезавтра. В совсем невероятно крайнем – через неделю. 

— А реально – опять придёшь, когда захочешь, — продолжила Алина. 

— Или так, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Всё, мне пора. Пока. 

Завершив вызов, Джейс вздохнул. Иногда он просто хотел, чтобы от него все отвязались навсегда. Правда, большую часть времени он предпочитал, чтобы люди им восхищались, потому что Джейс реально был звездой университетской команды. Но всё же порой хотелось побыть просто в одиночестве. 

*_*_*

— Спасибо большое, — улыбнулась Клэри таксисту и проводила взглядом отъезжающую машину. — Так. Теперь что? 

Около её ног лежало две сумки и один чемодан. Из аэропорта ей помогли их вытащить и дотащить до машины, из такси тоже вытащили. Теперь это всё предстояло дотащить до лифта – и Клэри очень сильно надеялась, что он работает. И дёрнул же её чёрт отказаться от помощи отца, когда он предлагал её встретить. 

— Вам помочь? — раздался рядом приятный голос. 

Клэри обернулась и увидела перед собой высокого блондина с зелёными глазами. Он смотрел на неё внимательно и чуть заинтересовано, на губах замерла лёгкая игривая улыбка. Клэри тут же улыбнулась в ответ и смущённо заправила выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо. 

— Если вам нетрудно… Помогите, пожалуйста, донести одну сумку до лифта, — попросила Клэри, чуть опуская глаза и чувствуя, как предательский румянец окрашивает щёки. 

— Без проблем, — отозвался парень и легко поставил одну сумку на чемодан, а другую закинул себе на плечо. — Тем более, мне в ту же сторону. Буквально – тоже к лифту. Кстати, меня зовут Себастьян.

— Клэри, — улыбнулась Фрэй и пошла чуть вперёд, придерживая двери. 

Около лифта уже стояли три молодых человека, тоже с чемоданами. Клэри на секунду задумалась, не стоит ли подождать следующего, чтобы не случилось перегруза, но решила, что ничего страшного не случится – её сумки были не такими уж и тяжёлыми, просто объёмными. Пока Клэри думала, лифт подъехал – и одновременно с этим подошли ещё двое парней. 

— А нас не сильно много в один лифт? — с опаской спросил Саймон. 

— Он большой, — отмахнулся Магнус. — Дом новый, лифты современные, всё будет нормально. 

— В фильмах после таких слов обычно случается что-нибудь ужасное, — тихо заметил Саймон, но больше ничего говорить не стал.

Но, тем не менее, все вошли. Лифт действительно оказался очень просторным, так что несмотря на сумки, все стояли довольно свободно. 

— Придержите лифт! — раздалось со стороны выхода, когда двери лифта уже почти закрылись. Рагнор машинально нажал на кнопку удержания. 

— Нас тут и так уже много, — заметил Рафаэль. 

— Не думаю, что очаровательная девушка что-то сильно изменит, — улыбнулся Магнус, который прямо-таки фонтанировал энтузиазмом и выбивался из всех собравшихся своей экстравогантной причёской "шипами" и интересным выбором цветовой гаммы в одежде (да и косметика на его лице тоже выбивалась, если честно). 

В лифт забежала девушка, а следом за ней – парень с сумкой наперевес. 

— А вот наличие очаровательного парня с багажом я не предусмотрел, — ещё ярче улыбнулся Магнус. 

Алек удивлённо моргнул и тут же отвернулся, скрывая мгновенно пламенеющие щёки. Двери закрылись, лифт медленно поехал наверх. 

— Я почти уверен, что мы превысили максимальный вес, — заметил Рафаэль. — Если мы застрянем, я буду винить во всём тебя, Магнус. 

— Да брось ты, Рафаэль, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Не будь пессимистом. 

Рафаэль хмыкнул, но замолчал и больше мрачные прогнозы не делал. Лифт медленно полз наверх, а потом стал замедляться. 

— Приехали? — спросил Саймон.

Лифт остановился совсем, но двери открываться почему-то не спешили. Все недоуменно переглянулись. 

— Ага, — мрачно заметил молчавший до этого Джейс. — Приехали. 

Свет мигнул и погас. 

— Да вы издеваетесь, — недоверчиво хмыкнула Иззи. 

— Итак, Магнус, — с непередаваемыми интонациями начал Рафаэль. — У меня к тебе есть очень интересный разговор. 

— Поговорите, когда нас отсюда вытащат, — отрезал Рагнор, пытаясь нащупать в темноте кнопку вызова диспетчера. — Чёрт, ничего не видно. Почему они не подсвечиваются?

— О, сейчас посвечу, — сказал Саймон, доставая телефон. 

Не успел он это сделать, как раздался неожиданный возглас "ах ты!" и звук пощечины. 

— За что? — возмутился Магнус. 

— Ты меня ущипнул! — не менее возмущённо отозвалась Иззи. 

— Я?! — поразился Магнус. — Да с чего мне это надо? 

— А я откуда знаю! — кипела праведным возмущением Изабель. 

— Милая, если бы Магнус и стал кого-то щипать, то это твоего спутника, — заметил Рафаэль. 

— Я тебе не милая, — тише и спокойнее отозвалась Изабель, а потом с любопытством посмотрела туда, где должен был стоять Магнус. — А ты кого хотел ущипнуть? 

— Я вообще не хотел никого щипать, — отозвался Магнус. — Я предпочитаю открытый флирт. 

— Это мой брат, его зовут Алек, — улыбнулась Иззи. 

— Вот как, — оживился Магнус. — Алек это от Александра? 

— Да, — закивала Иззи. — И у него никог…

— Иззи, — задушено вскрикнул Алек и попытался дёрнуть сестру за руку. 

На пол с гулким стуком упал телефон. 

— Только не раздавите его, пожалуйста, — с грустным вздохом сказал Саймон. 

— Прости, — сконфужено отозвался Алек. 

Лифт озарился неясным синим светом – Рагнор достал свой телефон и всё-таки нажал на кнопку вызова диспетчера. 

— Сети нет, — резюмировал Рафаэль, посмотрев другу через плечо. 

— Посветите, пожалуйста, на пол, — попросил Саймон. 

Рагнор посветил. Света от экрана было немного, но Саймон всегда был упорным, поэтому целеустремлённо полез искать свой телефон. Так целеустремлённо и активно, что нечаянно толкнул стоящую рядом Клэри, которая сделала шаг назад, запнулась о собственный чемодан и точно упала бы, если бы её вовремя не подхватил Себастьян. 

— Ой, прости, — обернулся к Клэри Саймон. 

— Да ничего страшного, — с улыбкой отозвалась та и попыталась осторожно убрать руки Себастьяна со своей талии. — Спасибо за помощь. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал тот. — Можешь вообще за меня держаться. 

— Спасибо, думаю, это лишнее, — улыбнулась Клэри и всё-таки встала нормально, задев ногой всё ещё нагнувшегося Саймона. 

Лифт неожиданно дёрнулся. Вместе с ним дёрнулись и все в нём находящиеся, машинально хватаясь за сумки, стенки и друг друга. 

— Мы все умрём, — очень оптимистично в полной тишине скучающим тоном резюмировал Рафаэль. 

— Да иди ты, — вздохнул Рагнор. 

Никто не сказал ни слова, проникнувшись моментом, но все мысленно согласились с посылом. Джейс как раз в это время почувствовал руку на своей спине. 

— Прекрати, — сквозь зубы прошипел Джейс. 

— Что? — переспросила его стоящая рядом Иззи. 

Рука уверенно поползла вниз, уютно устраиваясь на талии. Джейс вдохнул, выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, развернулся и аккуратно ударил кого-то под дых. 

— Ты с ума сошёл?! — задохнулся Саймон. 

— Руки свои убери, — ледяным тоном отозвался Джейс. 

— Откуда? Из своих собственных карманов? — возмутился Саймон. 

— Прекрасно огрести ни за что, правда? — радостно отозвался Магнус. 

— Извини, — тут же сказала Иззи. — С меня кофе в качестве компенсации. Или забирай брата. 

— Прекрасно, сделка совершена! — тут же согласился Магнус. 

— А меня никто спросить не хочет? — с возмущением, смешенным с усталой неизбежностью, спросил Алек. 

— А то, что мы любой момент можем полететь в шахту и разбиться вдребезги, никого не волнует? — снова спросил Рафаэль. 

— Судя по голосу, тебя это тоже не сильно беспокоит, — хмыкнул Себастьян. — И всё будет нормально, главное поменьше двигаться. 

— И не дышать, — загробным тоном добавил Рафаэль. 

— Главное, не бить людей без причины, — буркнул Саймон, потирая грудь. 

— Главное, — отозвался на это Джейс, — не тянуть руки куда не надо. 

— Так ты и бей тех, кто их тянет, — возмутился Саймон и, не сдержавшись, ткнул Джейса пальцем. 

— Немного левее, — услужило подсказал Себастьян, в которого тычок и пришёлся. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Саймон и ещё раз ткнул, на этот раз попадая по адресу. 

— Ещё раз попробуешь, и я тебе руку сломаю, — мрачно предупредил Джейс. 

— Ещё раз ударишь меня по груди и будешь потом оплачивать лечение сломанных рёбер, — ответил ему Саймон. 

— Или мы все умрём и никто ничего никому не сделает, — со смешком отозвался Себастьян. 

— Сборище оптимистов, — вздохнул Рагнор. 

— Я налаживаю свою личную жизнь, — сказал Магнус. 

— А насчёт тебя я и не сомневался, — хмыкнул Рагнор. — Ты бы и в падающем лифте до чего-нибудь договорился. 

—Скорее всего, мы бы все тут просто орали, — заметила Иззи. — Хотя мне определённо нравится такая решительность. 

— Иззи, пожалуйста, — взмолился Алек. 

— Не стесняйся, Александр, ты просто невероятно прекрасен, — отозвался Магнус. 

Свет на несколько секунд зажёгся, ослепив всех присутствующих, потом опять потух. Лифт медленно поднялся на несколько сантиметров, затем резко ухнул на полметра вниз и опять замер, вместе с сердцами тех, кто в нём находился. Все молчали и даже, кажется, дышали через раз. Желание шутить как-то резко пропало, все вцепились друг в друга, и это даже не раздражало. Клэри почти повисла на Себастьяне, Иззи шарахнулась к Алеку, Магнус почему-то схватил за руку его же, Саймон вцепился в Джейса, Рафаэль не держался ни за кого, но его очень крепко держал Рагнор. 

— Так, ну это уже не смешно, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Клэри. 

— А у нас и не молодёжная комедия, чтобы было смешно, — огрызнулся Джейс, отдирая от себя руки Саймона. 

— Парень, потерпи, — попросил Саймон. — Серьёзно. Когда нас отсюда вытащат, ты меня больше никогда не увидишь. 

Джейс поджал губы, но перестал возмущённо пыхтеть. Тишины в лифте не было: где-то что-то скрипело, кто-то шумно дышал. 

— Если мы… — начал Рафаэль. 

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мы все умрём, то я найду способ отправить тебя в шахту одного, — тут же отозвался Себастьян. 

— Очаровательно. Но вообще, я хотел сказать, что мы могли бы попробовать разжать двери, — ничуть не смутился Рафаэль. 

— А хуже мы не сделаем? — спросила Клэри. — Мне кажется, что нам лучше вообще не двигаться. 

— Тогда давайте присядем, — предложил Магнус. — В сидячем положении не двигаться проще. 

Это предложение нашли разумным. Однако, на стадии реализации оказались проблемы: чемоданы и сумки, которых не было видно в темноте, очень сильно мешали, буквально кидаясь в ноги. Относительно без проблем сесть смогли только Рафаэль с Рагнором, а остальные запутались – кто в вещах, кто в ногах друг друга. Сдавленные вскрики и вздохи, возня в темноте и шумное дыхание – всё это напоминало какое-то дешёвенькое порно, о чём всем собравшимся радостно сообщил Рафаэль. За что тут же был кармически наказан пролившимся ему на пиджак кофе. Несмотря на весь ахтунг ситуации, почти все похихикали. Нервно, но хоть как-то. 

— Чтоб я ещё раз поехал тебя куда-нибудь встречать, Бейн, — со вселенской тоской отозвался Рафаэль, с буддийским спокойствием стряхивая с себя капли. 

— А ты в следующий раз поменьше язви, — заметил Магнус и усмехнулся, поведя плечами. — Не знаю, кто гладит меня по шее, но продолжайте, мне нравится. 

Чья-то гладящая рука замерла, но потом осторожно продолжила своё дело. Магнус почти заурчал. Откуда-то раздалось шипение, потом странные щёлкающие звуки. 

— С нами пытаются связаться прямиком из ада, — сообщил всем Себастьян, бережно придерживая Клэри за талию одной рукой, а второй целенаправленно доводя Джейса до нервного тика тычками, чередующимися с ласковыми поглаживаниями. И нет, Себастьян не испытывал к этому заносчивому блондину никакой симпатии, Себастьяну просто нравилось доводить людей. 

— Внимание, — после нескольких минут странных звуков, которые реально напоминали попытку какой-то секретной организации вмешаться в протоколы космического корабля, раздалось из динамиков, — это диспетчер. В лифте случилась поломка, через пять минут она будет устранена и вы сможете выйти на ближайшем этаже. Приносим свои извинения за доставленные неудобства.

— И мы даже не умрём, как замечательно, — выдохнул Саймон и наконец отцепился от Джейса. — Спасибо за моральную поддержку. 

— Больше никогда в жизни я не должен тебя видеть, — напомнил Джейс. 

— Приложу все усилия, — хмыкнул Саймон.

Пять минут прошли быстро – поняв, что им ничего не угрожает, все (почти все) разговорились, поэтому, когда лифт в такой же полной темноте подъехал к этажу и натужно распахнул двери, выходили все спокойно и как будто ничего не произошло. Джейс тут же направился в сторону лестницы, скрываясь за поворотом, Саймон, с тоской посмотрев на свою сумку, тоже поплёлся наверх. Себастьян очень галантно предложил Клэри донести её вещи до двери. Алеку с Иззи совсем повезло – у них квартира была на том же этаже, на котором лифт и остановился. 

— Эй, красавчик, позвони мне, — подмигнул ему Магнус и жестом фокусника извлёк из кармана визитку, впихивая её в руки остолбеневшего Алека. — В любое время, для тебя я всегда свободен. 

С этими словами он пошёл наверх где уже скрылись Рафаэль с Рагнором. 

— Ты позвонишь ему, Алек, — сказала Иззи, смотря на визитку восторженными глазами. 

— Иззи, — закатил глаза Алек. — Перестань строить за меня мои отношения. 

— Ты позвонишь ему, Алек, — снова сказала Изабель. — Позвонишь. Позвонишь. Позвонишь. 

— Позвоню! — сдался Алек. — Позвоню, только дай мне уже зайти в квартиру и успокоиться. 

Скрыть красные уши не удалось. Иззи подняла руку вверх в жесте "yes!". 

*_*_*

Джейс долетел до своей новой квартиры буквально за минуту – для тренированного спортсмена пара лестничных пролётов было лёгкой задачей. Дверь ему открыли после первого звонка. 

— О, привет, — улыбнулся Джордан. — Заходи. Ты как раз вовремя, сейчас ещё один наш сосед придёт. 

Джейс кивнул, снял обувь и прошёл в гостиную, оставив сумку в коридоре. Буквально через несколько минут раздался звонок в дверь – и у Джейса зародилось какое-то нехорошее предчувствие. 

— А вот и он, — сказал Джордан и пошёл открывать. — Проходи, мы все сегодня в сборе. 

— Ну разумеется, — вздохнул Саймон, застывая на пороге гостиной, когда увидел сидящего на диване Джейса. — Этот день не мог быть ещё прекраснее. 

— М? — удивился Джордан, а потом перевёл взгляд с одного на другого. — Вы знакомы, ребята? 

Джейсу захотелось упасть в фейспалм. 

*_*_*

— А ты к нам переезжаешь? — спросил Себастьян, неторопливо таща чемодан и сумки по лестнице. 

— Ненадолго, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Приехала погостить к отцу, пока мама заграницей. Может быть присмотрюсь к местным колледжам. 

— У нас крутые колледжи и университеты, — кивнул Себастьян. 

— А ты здесь живёшь? — с любопытством поинтересовалось Клэри. 

— И да, и нет, — отозвался Себастьян. — Я тут вырос, с отцом. Сейчас снимаю свою квартиру недалеко отсюда. 

— О, вот как, — улыбнулась Клэри, а потом осмотрелась. — Мне в 183. 

Себастьян сбился с шага, но тут же выровнял покачнувшийся чемодан. 

— Правда? Как замечательно, мы уже почти пришли, — улыбнулся он. 

Клэри покосилась на него удивлённо, но ничего не сказала. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Себастьян, подходя к 183 квартире и нажимая на звонок, — пришли. 

— Спасибо, что помог, — улыбнулась Клэри, потом замялась и чуть смутилась, заправляя выбившуюся прядку волос за ухо. — А мы ещё… 

— Кларисса! — воскликнул Валентин, открывая дверь и тут же заключая дочь в объятия. — Что-то ты долго, я уже начал волноваться. 

— Да мы в лифте застряли, — сказал Себастьян, совершенно спокойно заходя в квартиру вместе со всеми сумками Клэри. — Весело было. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Валентин. — Вижу, ты уже познакомилась с Джонатаном. 

— С кем? — удивилась Клэри. — С братом? 

— Джонатан? — посмотрел на Себастьяна Валентин. 

— Что? — пожал печами тот. — Я всего лишь представился своим сценическим псевдонимом. Но если ты настаиваешь. 

Себастьян красиво развернулся на пятках и поклонился в лучших рыцарских традициях. 

— Джонатан Кристофер Моргенштерн. Первый ребёнок Валентина и твой старший брат, Кларисса. 

Клэри почувствовала, как краска заливает её лицо – особенно, когда Себастьян улыбнулся и подмигнул. 

*_*_*

— Интересные у нас теперь будут соседи, — хмыкнула Майя, сидя на лавочке перед домом.

Люк согласно что-то промычал, уткнувшись в книгу. У них и так был сумасшедший дом, а теперь вообще чёрте что начнётся. 

Но да, с интересными соседями и жить веселее.


	14. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 14. Бал-маскарад  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Себастьян/Клэри  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - прегет  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос. Кто-то может углядеть преинцест. Автор смог, бета смогла, так что предупреждаем заранее

Клэри не хотела идти на этот студенческий вечер. Тем более в формате бала, где нужно было приходить в стилизованных костюмах и уметь хотя бы примерно танцевать что-то около вальса. Но Иззи, разумеется, никого не слушала и вообще считала, что лучшее средство забыть о разрыве с парнем – пойти и оттянуться от души. 

— Бал – это отличная идея, подруга, — сказала Иззи, целеустремлённо закручивая Клэри волосы в мудреную причёску. —Тем более, бал-маскарад. Тебя даже никто не узнает, ты никого не узнаешь, повеселишься, отвлечёшься. 

— Иззи, я не в депрессии, — вздохнула Клэри. — Просто нет настроения. Ты вполне можешь сходить и без меня. 

— Я-то могу и пойду, — кивнула Иззи, — но буду чувствовать себя грустно и печально, зная, что ты тут сидишь в грусти и печали. Видишь? Всё взаимосвязано. 

— Я даже не очень хорошо танцую, — привела последний аргумент Клэри. 

— А кто у нас там очень хорошо танцует? — хмыкнула Иззи. — Танцевальная группа и кружок театралов только. Не переживай. И потом, я одна из представителей орг.комитета, я требую, чтобы моя подруга пришла и оценила мои старания. 

— Ладно-ладно, — улыбнулась Клэри. — Я поняла и приду. Где можно взять костюм? 

— Мы выдаём их напрокат, и тебе я уже взяла, — обрадовалась Иззи и быстро подошла к шкафу, доставая оттуда платье в чехле. — Та-дам! Уверена, оно тебе невероятно подойдёт. 

Клэри изумлённо ахнула – платье действительно было невероятно прекрасно. Изумрудного цвета, не слишком пышное, но и не узкое, красиво подчёркивающее талию и грудь, лиф инкрустирован мелкими фианитами. Иззи не прогадала – с рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами Клэри оно действительно будет смотреться просто невероятно. Изабель, заметив реакцию подруги, довольно улыбнулась. 

— Я так и знала, что тебе понравится. К нему ещё есть маска. Так что сделаем тебе причёску, и будешь у нас самой красивой. После меня, разумеется. 

— Разумеется, — улыбнулась Клэри. 

Возможно, идея с балом была действительно неплоха. 

*_*_*

Народу было столько, будто это не студенческое мероприятие, а настоящий венецианский карнавал. Клэри даже на пару мгновений стало неуютно и захотелось уйти, но потом она расправила плечи и сказала себе, что не уйдёт раньше полуночи – права была Иззи, когда говорила, что нет смысла сидеть в комнате и предаваться грустным мыслям и воспоминаниям. Они с Джейсом разбежались пару недель назад, и Клэри даже не была на него обижена, так что глупо страдать о прошлом. 

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — раздался рядом восторженный возглас Иззи. 

Клэри обернулась и не смогла сдержать улыбки: Изабель выглядела в сотню раз лучше. На ней было длинное тёмно-красное платье с пышной юбкой и без рукавов, зато плечи и лиф покрывали тонкие ниточки бисерного кружева, сплетаясь в изумительно красивый узор. Ещё на Иззи была чёрно-красная маска, закрывающая глаза и правую половину лица переплетением линий. 

— Ты выглядишь ещё лучше, — улыбнулась Клэри, поправляя свою изумрудно-серебристую маску, которая спускалась до скул и словно крыльями заходила на виски. 

— Сойдёмся на том, что мы обе великолепны, — подмигнула ей Иззи. — Если я тебе понадоблюсь, то ищи меня возле Алека. 

— А где Алек? — посмотрела по сторонам Клэри. 

— Вот и меня интересует этот вопрос, — вздохнула Иззи. — Если он не пришёл, то я не буду с ним разговаривать месяц. 

— Что-то случилось? — посмотрела на неё Фрэй. 

— Камилла вернулась, — ответила Иззи. 

— Опять? — с пониманием протянула Клэри. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что даже если Магнус на нём женится и усыновит с ним детей, Алек всё равно будет думать, что Камилла сможет его увести, — вздохнула Иззи. — И это при том, что Алек никогда ничего вслух никому не скажет, будет молча ходить и страдать, что его не любят. А у Магнуса просто ангельское терпение, раз он никого ещё не убил. 

— Джейс такой же, — улыбнулась Клэри. — В смысле, как Алек. Тоже ходит и страдает, что его никто не любит, но при этом с таким видом, будто люди землю должны целовать под его ногами. 

Иззи рассмеялась, а потом посмотрела на Клэри внимательным взглядом. 

— Ты как, нормально? 

— Да, вполне, — кивнула Клэри. — Мы не стали разводить драму века. 

— Это хорошо, — улыбнулась Иззи и приобняла Клэри за плечи. — Но если что – я всегда готова посидеть с тобой вечерком за ведёрком мороженого и пообсуждать, какие все мужики сволочи. 

— Буду иметь ввиду, — рассмеялась Клэри. — Иди уже, командуй балом. 

— Сначала надо найти Алека и вправить ему мозги на место, — вздохнула Иззи. — Так что я действительно побежала. Развлекайся! 

Клэри помахала ей рукой и вздохнула, оглядываясь. Люди подошли к костюмам серьёзно, большинство действительно было сложно узнать, так что найти знакомых стало трудной задачей. Клэри уже хотела было отправиться к орг.комитету – там хотя бы половину людей она знала, но на полпути с кем-то столкнулась. 

— Извините, — поспешила сказать девушка. 

— Ничего страшного, — отозвался молодой человек, в которого она и врезалась. — Не ушиблись? 

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — отмахнулась Клэри, приглядываясь к собеседнику. — Мы знакомы? 

Парень рассмеялся и чуть поклонился. На нём был чёрно-серебристый костюм и маска в тех же цветах, скрывающая почти всё лицо, за исключением губ и подбородка. И всё-таки что-то в этом парне казалось Клэри очень знакомым, будто она раньше с ним встречалась. 

— Это же бал-маскарад, миледи, — улыбнулся парень. — Кто знает, может быть мы живём в соседних квартирах. 

— Майя, это ты? — с притворным удивлением спросила Клэри. — Или нет, постойте… Алина? 

Парень снова рассмеялся, и Клэри не смогла удержаться от улыбки. У неё было странное ощущение – словно этого человека она знала, но и не знала одновременно. Как будто друг из детства появился спустя пятнадцать лет. И вроде ты помнишь, как вы вместе в песочнице играли, и в то же время перед тобой совершенно другой человек. 

— Позволите пригласить вас на танец, миледи? — спросил парень и протянул руку в лёгком поклоне. 

— Позвольте для начала узнать ваше имя, милорд, — поддержала флирт Клэри. 

— Стоит ли называть имена, когда эта ночь так и создана для тайн и загадок? — улыбнулся парень. — Но если вы настаиваете, то называйте меня Себастьян. 

— А меня… — задумалась, какое имя придумать, Клэри. 

— Не стоит, — тут же отозвался Себастьян, мимолётно приложив палец к её губам. — Пусть это останется тайной. Я буду называть вас миледи. 

— Как пожелаете, — улыбнулась Клэри и всё-таки подала руку, разрешая увлечь себя в танец. 

Себастьян тут же прижал Клэри к себе, но сделал это не резко, а плавно, сразу же подстраиваясь под музыку. Клэри даже стало неловко, что сама она танцевать медленные танцы почти не умеет, но Себастьян вёл её спокойно, не обращая внимание на чуть сбивающийся шаг партнёрши. Парень вообще выглядел так, будто всю жизнь только и делал, что танцевал на балах. Клэри рядом с ним самой себе казалось неуклюжей простофилей. 

— Не волнуйся, — мягко сказал ей Себастьян, наклонившись к уху. — Просто позволь мне вести тебя. Отдайся музыке. 

Клэри, чувствуя чужое дыхание на своём виске, покраснела и очень сильно порадовалась маске, из-за которой почти не было видно щёк. Удивительным образом этот полуинтимный шёпот смог перебить и звучащую музыку, и голоса веселящихся людей. В ушах застучало от прилившей к лицу крови. 

— Следуй за мной, — опять сказал ей Себастьян. 

Клэри чуть подняла голову и выдох замер у неё на губах, когда она поняла, насколько близко лицо Себастьяна. У него были тёмные глаза с каким-то внутреннем огнём, светлые, почти платиновые волосы, и мягкая улыбка. В нём чувствовалась какая-то хищность, опасность, но вместе с тем Клэри не могла отвести взгляда или отступить назад. Она кивнула, и Себастьян тут же закружил её в танце, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Одну руку он положил ей на спину, другой держал её ладонь. Точные, выверенные до миллиметра плавные движения словно гипнотизировали, а тёмные глаза не отпускали. Клэри почти не дышала, боясь спугнуть этот момент – момент, когда она полностью отдалась под чей-то контроль и была от этого совершенно счастлива. В этот момент она не думала ни о чём, не вспоминала ни о чём. Она действительно отдалась музыке, следовала за Себастьяном, позволила ему вести себя – и уже неважно было, куда именно он её ведет. Одна композиция заканчивалась, за ней начиналась другая, а их танец так и не прекращался. 

Кажется, так начинались прекрасные сказки о любви с первого взгляда. 

— Полночь близится, миледи, — сказал ей Себастьян во время очередного танца. 

— Ну у нас же не сказка про Золушку, — отозвалась Клэри, только сейчас понимая, как тянет от усталости ноги. — Моя карета не превратится в тыкву, а я не сбегу, теряя туфельки. 

— Да и я не прекрасный принц, если уж на то пошло, — улыбнулся Себастьян и остановился, держа Клэри за руку. — Предлагаю немного отдохнуть. 

— Я не устала, — тут же сказала Клэри. 

— Не сомневаюсь в этом, — кивнул ей Себастьян, — но в танцах всё же стоит делать передышку, иначе утром ноги не скажут нам спасибо. 

Клэри благодарно улыбнулась и позволила увести себя дальше от танцующих, к скамейкам. К сожалению, место было далеко не уединённое, так что романтической атмосферы почти не получилось, но Клэри стеснялась предложить поискать место отдыха где-нибудь, где людей будет меньше. Правда, Себастьян будто прочитал её мысли и прошёл мимо скамеек, уходя дальше. Клэри чуть не начала кусать губы от любопытства, смущения и предвкушения чего-то невероятного, но вовремя вспомнила о помаде, так что просто чуть сжала в кулак ту руку, которая не покоилась в руке Себастьяна. 

— На каком курсе ты учишься? — всё-таки сдалась любопытству Клэри, когда не могла больше идти молча. 

— На третьем, — улыбнулся Себастьян и посмотрел на неё с хитринкой. — И мы же вроде договорились сохранять тайну этого вечера? 

— Да, просто… — смутилась Клэри, но потом решила, что нужно быть более решительной. — Просто мне понравился сегодняшний вечер. Мы могли бы повторить… Если ты, конечно, хочешь… 

К концу фразы решимость Клэри покинула. Фрэй вдруг задумалась, что у Себастьяна может кто-то быть, а сегодняшний вечер просто способ скрываться от своей половинки под маской и немного развлечься. Клэри даже начала перебирать в голове всех знакомых ей парней-блондинов из университета, но выходило то, что единственный блондин, которого она узнала бы с любой маской, был её бывшим парнем. 

— Этот вечер ещё не закончился, — улыбнулся ей Себастьян. — До рассвета ещё далеко. 

Клэри улыбнулась и кивнула, но теперь желание узнать, кто же прячется под маской, возросло в разы. Себастьян, напротив, не делал никаких попыток узнать личность Клэри, разговор поддерживал на общие темы и вообще вёл себя как настоящий джентльмен. Они гуляли почти всю ночь, и только ближе к рассвету Себастьян проводил её до квартиры. Клэри боролась с желанием узнать его настоящее имя, или хотя бы номер телефона, но первой спрашивать не решалась, поскольку сам Себастьян не выглядел сильно заинтересованным в продолжении знакомства. 

— Мы ещё увидимся? — всё же спросила Клэри, когда до подъездной двери оставалась пара шагов. 

Себастьян улыбнулся, сделал шаг вперёд и коснулся в лёгком поцелуе краешка её губ. Клэри замерла, но парень уже отстранился. 

— Раньше, чем ты думаешь, — очень в духе таинственной ночи сказал Себастьян. — До скорой встречи, Кларисса. 

Клэри чуть на месте не подпрыгнула, когда поняла, что Себастьян её знает. Она посмотрела, как парень скрывается за углом дома, тронула свои губы и улыбнулась. 

Возможно, бал-маскарад положил начало новой романтической истории. 

*_*_*

Когда ложишься спать под утро, то выставленное на десять часов напоминание на телефоне воспринимается крайне негативно. Клэри была очень не рада, когда её разбудила любимая мелодия, которая в этот самый момент резко перешла в разряд тех, которые жутко бесят. Пошарив по тумбочки рукой, Клэри всё-таки нашла сотовый и уставилась на него сонно-злым взглядом. 

На дисплее было всего одно слово "Джонатан". 

Пару мгновений Клэри пыталась понять сакральный смысл этой фразы, а потом с мученическим стоном упала лицом в подушку. Джонатан был её старшим сводным братом по отцу, о котором она узнала только лет в двенадцать. Джослин очень не любила говорить о бывшем муже, а Клэри так и вовсе не получила от него даже фамилии, а о его существовании вообще узнала случайно, когда копалась в маминых бумагах. Джослин сначала долго отказывалась рассказать о Валентине Моргенштерне, но потом всё же выдала парочку скупых фактов. Разумеется для любопытной двенадцатилетней Клэри Фрэй этих фактов оказалось очень мало, так что она провела целое расследование с помощью Саймона, и нашла таки своего отца. А вместе с ним – и старшего брата. 

Валентин, узнав о том, что у него есть дочь, приехал к Джослин разбираться в ситуации и в конце концов разругался с ней ещё больше, чем до этого, однако к Клэри отнёсся с теплотой. После этого он присылал ей подарки на каждый день рождения и рождество, а Джонатан, которого Клэри так ни разу и не увидела, ограничивался смсками с поздравлениями. Не сказать, что он был недружелюбный, просто для двух детей, которые ни разу друг друга не видели и жили вообще на разных концах страны, общение по смс и в социальных сетях (которые Джонатан по какой-то причине совершенно не любил) было не сильно интересным. А с возрастом так и вовсе стандартные поздравления и пожелания сводились к минимуму. 

И вот недавно, почти неделю назад, Джонатан написал ей, что переводится в её университет. И они наконец-то могут друг с другом встретиться. Клэри, которая буквально пару дней назад рассталась с Джейсом, решила, что это очень даже неплохо – и поставила себе на телефон напоминание, что нужно встретить брата в аэропорту. 

И это было до того, как она всю ночь гуляла с парнем, в которого, кажется, совсем по-диснеевски влюбилась с первого взгляда. 

Показаться перед братом в растрёпанном полусонным виде почему-то казалось Клэри очень неправильно. В конце концов, это их первая встреча, хотелось выглядеть более или менее достойно. С заспанным лицом, волосами в разные стороны и наотрез отказывающимися открываться глазами это сделать было трудно. 

— Чёрт, — чертыхнулась Клэри и постаралась сползти с кровати. 

Ей это даже удалось, вот только дальше дело не пошло. Спать хотелось адски – и так же сильно не хотелось тащиться в аэропорт. И словно услышав её невеселые мысли, телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новой смс. 

_"Привет. У я раньше прилетел, так что ловить меня в аэропорту не нужно. Встретимся в обед в университетском кафетерии?"_

Клэри уже заранее обожала своего брата. Потому что до обеда она определённо успеет собраться и выглядеть достойно. 

*_*_*

— А ничего, что я иду с тобой? — спросила Иззи, когда они приближались к кафетерию. 

— Мне нужна моральная поддержка, я волнуюсь, — вздохнула Клэри. — Кстати, как Алек? 

— Магнус уладил этот вопрос сам, — улыбнулась Изабель. — А ты как? Я видела, что ты с кем-то танцуешь, а потом потеряла тебя в толпе. 

— Я познакомилась с Себастьяном, — немного мечтательно протянула Клэри, вспоминая его мягкий шёпот и платинового цвета волосы. — Он был таким… галантным. Знаешь, очень вежливым и обходительным. 

— Это же замечательно! — воскликнула Иззи. — Вы обменялись номерами? 

— Нет, я даже имени его настоящего не знаю, — вздохнула Клэри. — Но он меня точно знает. И сказал, что мы скоро встретимся. 

— Я не могу сейчас определиться как это звучит – жутко или романтично. Или жутко романтично, — улыбнулась Иззи. — Ладно, мы пришли. Где твой Джонатан? Кстати, если он будет невероятно красив и обаятелен, я заберу его себе. 

— Без проблем, — улыбнулась Клэри, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Она, если честно, даже не знала, как именно брат выглядит, так что оглядываться по большому счёту смысла не было. Надо было позвонить, чтобы не стоять истуканами посреди кафетерия, так что Клэри полезла в карман за телефоном, но остановилась, заметив чуть с боку платинового блондина. Она обернулась и с трудом сдержала улыбку – это определённо должен быть Себастьян! Клэри очень хорошо запомнила оттенок его волос, да и тёмные глаза разглядела довольно внимательно. Так что она даже забыла, что должна встретиться с братом, и целеустремлённо пошла к столику, за которым сидел Себастьян. Иззи тут же побежала за ней, но про неё Клэри даже не вспомнила. 

— Привет, — улыбнулась Клэри, подходя к столу. 

— Привет, — отозвался сидящий за ним парень и поднялся на встречу. — Ты, должно быть, Кларисса. 

Клэри кивнула и улыбнулась, готовая поддержать игру. Себастьян склонил голову набок и неожиданно усмехнулся, блеснув непонятным огоньком в глазах. 

— Приятно, наконец, познакомиться с тобой лично. Я Джонатан, твой старший брат. 

Клэри выдохнула и чуть не упала на стоящий рядом стул. Огонь в глазах Джонатана-Себастьяна неожиданно стал ей совершенно понятен – так горели костры в аду. 

— Надеюсь, — глубоко вежливым тоном со скрытой в нём насмешкой продолжил Джонатан, — мы обязательно подружимся. 

Клэри не знала, что ей теперь делать.


	15. BFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День 15. Друзья детства  
>  **Персонажи:** Джонатан, Джейс, Саймон, Клэри, другие упоминаются.  Как всегда фоновый малек, куда же без него  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, повседневная зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - джен  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос, конечно.

— Твой брат, — начал Саймон, обращаясь к Клэри, всем своим видом показывая, что он думает о Джонатане и его жизненной позиции, — меня достал. 

— Это твой лучший друг, — пожала плечами Клэри и усмехнулась. — Мы его не выбирали, а вот у тебя варианты-то были. 

— Когда нам было по пять лет он казался милым и хорошим, — вздохнул Саймон. — Мы делились конфетами, вместе носились по дворам и творили очаровательный хаос. Кто же знал, что из него вырастит то, что выросло? 

Клэри хмыкнула: Саймон на Джонатана жаловался часто и много, но при этом каждое его сумасшедшее начинание поддерживал и в неприятности влипал стабильно вместе с ним. Впрочем, как и Джейс, и даже Алек – но тот на правах самого старшего иногда всё-таки пытался призвать всех к спокойствию и адекватности. Срабатывало, правда, не всегда. Никогда не срабатывало, если быть точным, но Алек честно выполнял свой долг взрослого и ответственного, а потом с чистой совестью находил приключения себе на задницу со всеми остальными. Только Клэри с Иззи были самыми нормальными в этой компании. Что в детстве, что в студенчестве. 

— Сначала он хотел женить меня на тебе. Потом он хотел женить на тебе Джейса. Теперь он даже слышать отказывается, что ты можешь за кого-то выйти замуж, зато нам всем нужно организовать бойс-бенд и поехать колесить по штатам, — вздохнул Саймон. — И он достаточно убедителен, кстати. Нашёл нам креативного директора, менеджера и солиста. Все трое – это что-то с чем-то. Один называет себя волшебником и выглядит так, что рядом с ним даже Джейс с Изабель кажутся скучными, второй мрачный и в костюме как похоронный агент, а третий даже ничего такой, прикольный. 

— Джонатан просто ищет себя, — рассмеялась Клэри. 

— Он теперь не Джонатан, он теперь Себастьян, — напомнил Саймон. — И ищет он не себя, а приключений на задницу. 

— Зато вам весело, — улыбнулась Клэри. 

— Это да, — хмыкнул Саймон. — Но иногда я всерьёз опасаюсь за свою жизнь. 

— Да ладно тебе, — раздался от двери весёлый голос Джонатана. — Я всё продумываю заранее. 

— Ага, у него есть тактика, и он её придерживается, — усмехнулся Джейс, заходя следом. — Криво и косо, но очень старательно. 

— Выйди в окно, — ласково улыбнулся ему Джонатан. 

— Уже бегу, — так же отозвался Джейс. 

— Где Алека потеряли? — спросила Клэри. 

— Наш новый креативный директор оказался слишком креативным и совершил невозможное, так что Александр у нас на свидании, — провозгласил Джонатан. 

— Реально волшебник, — восхитился Саймон. 

— Надо сказать об этом Изабель, — заметила Клэри, вставая с кресла. — Ладно, мальчики, я вас оставлю в тёплой чисто мужской компании. 

— В детстве это было круто, но теперь я всё-таки настаиваю на разбавлении нашей чисто мужской компании представительницами прекрасного пола, — сказала Джейс. 

— Мы с Иззи всегда готовы с вами посидеть, — сказала Клэри уже от двери. — Но не сегодня. 

— Вы с Иззи вообще не считаетесь, вы сёстры, — отозвался Джейс. 

— Я вот сейчас не знаю, обидеться мне на тебя или нет за то, что мы не считаемся, — хмыкнула Клэри. — Подумаю об этом по дороге на свидание. Пока-пока. 

— Свидание? — вскочил Джонатан. — Какое ещё свидание?! С кем? Кларисса! 

— С несчитающейся Иззи, разумеется, — улыбнулась Клэри, помахала им рукой и ушла. 

— Так, — повернулся к Саймону и Джейсу Джонатан. — Это она пошутила или серьёзно? 

— Вчера бы я сказал, что пошутила, но сегодня один из Лайтвудов уже пошёл на свидание, так что всё возможно, — пожал плечами Саймон. 

— И против Иззи ты, когда говорил "Никому из вас моя сестра не достанется", ничего не имел, — усмехнулся Джейс. — Так что радуйся. 

— Вы всё равно под наблюдением, — прищурил глаза Джонатан. 

— А когда перестанем? — усмехнулся Джейс. — Никогда? 

— Ну почему сразу никогда, — отозвался Джонатан. — Когда скажете мне, что геи, например. 

— А если мы найдём себе девушек? — спросил Саймон. 

— От подружки можно уйти, — категорично отрезал Джонатан. 

— Женимся? — предложил свой вариант Джейс. 

— От жены тоже, — забраковал и его Джонатан. 

— А типа от парня нет? — хмыкнул Саймон. — О бисексуалах слышал когда-нибудь? 

— Вот поэтому либо геи, либо никак, — развел руками Джонатан. — Алек вон определил курс всем вам. 

— А ты весь в белом пальто стоишь красивый гетеросексуал, — кивнул Джейс. 

— Конечно, — согласился Джонатан. — Я вам даже парней могу найти, хотите? 

— Я не уверен, что хочу даже спрашивать, как ты собираешься их искать, не то что соглашаться с предложением, — вздохнул Саймон. 

— Надо было валить в тур по штатам сразу, как он предложил, — вздохнул Джейс. — Мы же знаем, что лучше соглашаться с малым бредом, пока он не перерос в чёрте что. Нам пора перестать быть такими глупыми. 

— Да кто знает, что ему в голову в туре пришло бы, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Не удивлюсь, если бы начали с музыкального тура, а закончили свержением действующей власти. 

— А вот кстати! — тут же посмотрел на него Джонатан. 

— Ой нет, иди отдохни, — сразу же завернул его Джейс. — Мы не будем требовать отставки президента только потому, что ты с его обязанностями справился бы лучше. 

— Но мы же все согласились, что это правда, — сказал Джонатан. 

— А у нас был выбор? — удивился Саймон. — Можно было не согласиться и вступить в дискуссию? 

— То есть ты считаешь, что я… — начал Джонатан, но его перебил звонок телефона Джейса. 

— Это Алек, — посмотрев на экран, сказал тот. 

— Да не может быть, — возмутился Джонатан. — У него свидание началось час назад, даже при нулевом опыте и вечном смущении всё не могло быть так плохо. 

— Алло, — ответил на звонок Джейс. — Где вы с Магнусом? Да ладно. И как вы там оказались? Серьёзно? Ангелы, Алек… Скоро будем. 

— Что-то случилось? — тут же подобрался Саймон. 

— Да как тебе сказать, — вздохнул Джейс и встал с кресла. — Они в травмпункте. Вместе с полицией и какими-то рыдающими женщинами. 

— Восхитительно! — воскликнул Джонатан и вскочил следом за Джейсом. — Я позвоню Рафаэлю и Джордану. Мы же теперь одна группа. 

— И зачем мама вообще решила переехать в этот город, — вздохнул Саймон, но поднялся тоже. — Жил бы себе спокойно, играл бы в видео-игры, читал бы комиксы. Никого не трогал и никуда не влезал. Идеальная была бы жизнь. 

— И ужасно скучная, — хмыкнул Джонатан. — Согласись, с друзьями веселее. 

Саймон ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза. Жить с друзьями, конечно, было весело. Но жить с такими друзьями – немного опасно для жизни. 

Но пока никто из них не жаловался. Главное, чтобы Джонатан реально не стал президентом. А то стране придёт капец. Но – и этого было не отнять – очень весёлый и сумасшедший.


	16. Home folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 16. Соседи  
>  **Персонажи|Пейринги:** Магнус/Алек, остальные фоном  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос, естественно, куда же без него  
>  **Примечания:** сиквел к The more the merrier

Когда Алек договаривался о съёме этой квартиры, он несколько раз уточнил, не шумные ли у него соседи, и несколько раз получил заверение, что соседи у него – золото. Алек поверил, разумеется. И, конечно же, зря. 

Не то чтобы Алек был против весёлого времяпровождения, но предпочитал заниматься в тишине и спокойствии, а не тогда, когда даже стены вибрировали от музыки. Время, правда, было ещё не такое позднее, когда можно было возмущаться нарушением общественного порядка, но вникать в суть мировой экономики было сложновато. Алек вздохнул, закрыл учебник и задумчиво уставился на потолок. У соседей сверху явно была вечеринка, потому что сквозь музыку пробивались весёлые голоса и выкрики. В голову сами собой полезли картинки веселящейся компании друзей – и Алек даже загрустил немного, вспоминая своих школьных, разъехавшихся по разным сторонам Штатов. Как оказалось – встречи по скайпу совершенно не то же самое, что реальные. В университете друзей у него не было – только парочка приятелей, с которыми можно пару раз сходить в бар или на какую-нибудь вечеринку. Да и то, Алек не был таким уж большим любителем всяких шумных тусовок. Иззи считала это странным, Алек не спорил, но и не соглашался. Просто…не любил он это всё. 

Наверху что-то с грохотом свалилось, послышался взрыв смеха. Люди, судя по всему, время проводили очень даже неплохо. Алек вздохнул ещё раз, отложив учебник, и вышел на балкон. Время приближалось к десяти вечера, на улице уже ощущалась прохлада. Соседская музыка слышалась ещё громче, видимо те двери балконные не закрывали. Алек вздохнул в третий раз и уже собрался было зайти обратно в квартиру и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, как сверху раздался удивлённый возглас. 

— Александр! — воскликнул Магнус, и да, Алек сразу же узнал этот голос. — Так мы не просто соседи, мы очень близкие соседи! 

Алек поднял голову и вежливо улыбнулся, потому что уходить в комнату и делать вид, что ничего не слышал, когда тебя окликнули, было некрасиво. Магнус почти полностью перегнулся через парапет, и Алек с некоторым волнением подумал, не свалится ли сосед вообще. Особенно, если он был слегка пьян. 

— Здравствуй, — отозвался Алек и пожевал губу, думая, стоит ли сказать, но решил, что всё-таки стоит. — Опасно так стоять. 

— Ты не позвонил, — не обращая внимания на его слова, сказал Магнус и нагнулся ещё ниже. — А ведь я так ждал. 

— Это не повод вываливаться с балкона, — тут же отозвался Алек, начиная действительно волноваться. — Пожалуйста, встань нормально. 

— Так я тебя не увижу, — отказался Магнус. — О! Поднимайся к нам! 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — тут же покачал головой Алек. — Нет, спасибо. 

— Тогда я полез к тебе, — со вздохом сказал Магнус и реально начал присматривать, куда поставить ногу и за что взяться. 

— Не надо! — воскликнул Алек, видя, что Магнус на полном серьёзе собирается к нему лезть. — Мы можем поговорить завтра…

— Я неделю ждал твоего звонка, — заметил Магнус. — Не волнуйся, я профессионал. 

Алек в этом сомневался, потому что несколько пьяный мужчина вряд ли профессионально умеет лазить по балконам, поэтому вздохнул. 

— Я поднимусь сейчас. 

Магнус просиял и тут же скрылся из виду. Алек подумал, что это, вообще-то, подлый шантаж, но в душе всё равно было приятно, что его звонка ждали. Алек не думал, что Магнус Бейн – а именно так было написано на визитке разноцветными чернилами – действительно будет ждать его звонка. Их встреча вообще была случайной, они даже разглядеть толком друг друга не успели (впрочем, Магнус был личностью, судя по всему, экстраординарной, так что его Алек очень даже разглядел и запомнил), не мог же этот мужчина действительно им заинтересоваться. 

У Алека не то чтобы была низкая самооценка, просто он всегда несколько терялся, когда к нему проявляли интерес. Тем более, если этот интерес проявляли мужчины – а ведь Алек никому не говорил, что гей! 

В душе отчего-то поднялось волнение, и Алек уже в прихожей бросил критичный взгляд в зеркало. Иззи бы убила его на месте, если бы узнала, что он собрался куда-то в таком виде: домашней вытянувшейся футболке и лёгких штанах, которые свободно болтались на ногах. Не хватало только тапочек, серьёзно. Появилось желание вообще никуда не идти, спрятаться в ванной и вообще сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. 

В дверь позвонили. Алек удивлённо приподнял брови, посмотрел в глазок и открыл, ещё больше смущаясь своего домашнего вида, потому что стоявший за дверью Магнус выглядел как кинозвезда на красной дорожке. 

— Я решил лично зайти и забрать тебя к нам, потому что есть у меня такое подозрение, что ты потерялся бы где-нибудь по дороге, — заявил Магнус и схватил Алека за руку, решительно потянув на себя. — Пойдём, Александр, я приглашаю. 

— Я не в том виде… — начал Алек, но его уже выволокли из квартиры и потащили наверх прямо босиком. — Подожди, дай хоть дверь закрою! 

Магнус остановился и покивал. Алек со вздохом вернулся обратно в квартиру, надел первую же попавшуюся пару обуви, взял ключи и вышел в подъезд, где его всё так же ждал Магнус. 

— Я не уверен, что буду к месту, — бубнил Алек, когда они поднимались по лестнице. — Твои друзья… 

— Это вечеринка не для друзей, а для всех желающих, — отмахнулся Магнус. — И половина присутствующих – наши соседи. Помнишь лифт? 

Алек помнил. Ещё бы нет, они все могли погибнуть в рассвете лет и сил. 

— Так вот, — заметил Магнус, заходя в свою квартиру и решительно затаскивая туда и Алека, — я уверен, что он соединяет сердца. 

И в качестве подтверждения махнул куда-то в сторону. Алек проследил за его рукой и увидел двух парней, которые тоже тогда были с ними в лифте. Те самые, которые ссорились. И сейчас, судя по их виду, они продолжали делать то же самое, причём совершенно не с тем заигрывающим выражением на лицах, которое должно быть у соединённых сердец. Их лица скорее выражали что-то вроде "Ещё слово и я откручу тебе голову, придурок". 

— Алек! — послышался рядом возглас, в котором радость конкурировала с возмущением. — Что на тебе надето?!

Ну вот, Алек был прав, когда думал, что Изабель его прибьёт за внешний вид. 

— Я не собирался никуда идти, поэтому не успел переодеться, — тут же принялся защищаться Алек. — Меня буквально забрали из собственной квартиры. 

— Подтверждаю, — кивнул Магнус, а потом посмотрел на Алека и улыбнулся. — Но ты всегда можешь просто снять футболку и ходить без неё. Серьёзно. Никто не возмутится. 

— Не думаю, — буркнул Алек, отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть вспыхнувшие щёки. 

Изабель рядом хмыкнула, потом подмигнула и ушла к рыжеволосой девушке, которую Алек тоже уже видел. Действительно, все, кто был в лифте, сейчас тут же и собрались, плюс ещё десяток человек, которые пили, веселились и совершенно не обращали на Алека никакого внимания. 

— Пойдём потанцуем, — предложил Магнус и, не дожидаясь ответа, решительно взял Алека за руку, выводя к танцующим парам. 

Алек покраснел так резко, что кровь, казалось, не просто прилила к лицу, а сейчас начнёт литься из ушей и глаз. Алек неплохо танцевал, но никогда он не танцевал с мужчиной, тем более медленные танцы, потому что едва они вышли, как музыка, словно по волшебству, сменилась с быстрой и ритмичной на плавную и мелодичную, оставляя в кругу танцующих только тех, кто не против был прижаться к партнёру в медленном танце. Алека затопила паника, он дёрнулся было сбежать, но Магнус мягко удержал его сначала за руку, а потом и за талию, привлекая к себе. 

— Никого не волнует, с кем ты танцуешь, Александр, — сказал Магнус ему на ухо. — И никого не должно волновать, кроме тебя самого. Ты не хочешь танцевать со мной? 

— Я… — замялся Алек, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам и понимая, что никто действительно не смотрит в их сторону. — Нет. В смысле, я не против. 

— Тогда перестань дрожать, — улыбнулся Магнус. 

— Это не так-то просто, — пробормотал Алек едва слышно. 

Это действительно было не так уж и просто для него: он впервые оказался так близко с мужчиной в довольно интимном плане – всё-таки танец Алек относил к вещам интимного характера. Магнус был ему симпатичен, очень даже, поэтому Алек и нервничал. К тому же Магнус был очень ярким, наверняка с удивительной и необычной жизнью, а Лайтвуд – среднестатическим студентом, особо ничем не выделяющимся. У Алека не было заниженной самооценки, он просто… не интересовался этим, не зацикливался, сосредотачиваясь на учёбе и желании угодить родителям. 

Сейчас Алек танцевал с парнем, от которого его родители были бы шокированы, чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце, а щёки горят, но на губах сама собой появляется улыбка, не желающая уходить. Магнус тоже улыбнулся, привлёк Алека ещё ближе и, почти касаясь носом его скулы, спросил:

— Не хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? 

— Было бы неплохо, — почти шёпотом отозвался Алек, замирая от собственного ответа. 

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся Магнус и всё-таки задел губами его щёку. — Этот лифт всё-таки соединяет сердца. 

За его спиной Джейс и Саймон уже в стотысячный раз успели поссориться и помириться, Иззи болтала с Клэри и Джонатаном, Рагнор целеустрёмлённо напивался вместе с Рафаэлем. В общем, все так или иначе были довольны жизнью.


	17. Happy get-together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 17. Встреча в травмпункте  
>  **Персонажи:** Джонатан, Джейс, Саймон и другие   
> **Жанр:** юмор, повседневная зарисовка  
>  **Рейтинг:** G - джен и фоновый малек  
>  **Предупреждения:** оос всех и вся.   
> **Примечания:** мини-сиквел к BFF

— Алек, — вздохнул Саймон, — как тебя угораздило? Ты же самый благоразумный из нас. Буквально честь и совесть группы. Если ты сейчас пустишься во все тяжкие, то что же будет с нами? 

— Мы все покатимся в ад, — предложил вариант Джейс. — Там, говорят, компания весёлая. 

— Климат зато меня не устраивает, — отозвался Саймон. 

— А зачем вы притащили Джонатана? — спросил Алек, поглядывая на Моргенштерна, который рвался поговорить то ли с врачами, то ли с полицейскими, то ли обнять Магнуса. 

— А мы могли ему запретить? — хмыкнул Саймон. — Ты подожди, сейчас ещё Рафаэль с Джорданом подъедут. 

Алек вздохнул, но согласился с тем, что попытаться запретить что-то Джонатану – верх идиотизма, потому что, во-первых, не сработает, а во-вторых – наврёшься на часовую лекцию о том, почему это не сработает. Иногда Алек вообще не понимал, как они все дружат и ещё не убились за столько лет-то. 

— Как прошло свидание? — спросил Саймон, незаметно оглядываясь на Магнуса, который что-то объяснял полицейским. — Вижу, конечно, что в высшей степени интересно, но всё же. 

Алек чуть покраснел и кинул на Бейна почти влюблённый взгляд. Джейс присвистнул, за что тут же был больно пнут в колено. 

— Он потрясающий, — выдохнул Алек и загрустил. — Но я ему вряд ли интересен. 

— За последние пять минут он посмотрел сюда раз пятнадцать примерно тем же взглядом, которым ты на него сейчас посмотрел, — заметил Джейс. 

Алек удивлённо моргнул, потом залился краской до самых ушей, Джейс хмыкнул, а Саймон испытал прилив какой-то едва ли не братской гордости и радости. 

— И всё-таки, как вас угораздило? — спросил Льюис. 

— Александр был великолепен, — отозвался подходящий к ним Магнус. — Впервые вижу парня, столько самоотверженно кидающегося в погоню за преступником. Правда, это опасно и больше так не делай. 

Алек смутился, но улыбнулся, когда Магнус сел рядом. Джонатан только открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как в комнату широким шагом буквально влетел Рафаэль. Он был в своём неизменном костюме, как будто с деловой встречи, и ему не хватало только плаща, чтобы совсем уж походить на "Я сама ночь". Выглядел Рафаэль так, будто только проходивший мимо офицер удержал его от немедленного расчленения всех присутствующих. Джонатан почти что пришёл в восторг. Все кто знали Джонатана дольше, чем полгода, пришли в ужас от того, что Джонатан пришёл в восторг. 

—Итак, — начал Рафаэль тоном, которым можно было заморозить и лаву, — вы идиоты. 

— Ты спрашиваешь или утверждаешь? — влез Саймон, за что получил взгляд, в котором "Я убью тебя и всю твою семью" читалось очень даже отчётливо. — Утверждаешь, понятно. 

— Мы помогли дамам в беде, — отозвался Магнус. — Ну, точнее Алек активно помогал, а я остался со вцепившимися в меня мёртвой хваткой женщинами. Я тоже считаю, что это опасно и всё могло закончится намного хуже перелома. 

Алек опять отчего-то покраснел, прижимая загипсованную руку к груди. Рафаэль посмотрел на него, как удав на кролика. 

— Если вы мне ещё раз позвоните и скажите "Мы поймали преступника, приезжай в больницу", я лично вас прибью. Это я вам как менеджер группы говорю. 

— Больше похоже на речи маньяка, — заметил Джейс. 

— А ты мне вообще не нравишься, — припечатал Рафаэль. 

— Ты мне тоже, — посмотрел на него Джейс. 

— Ребята, не ссорьтесь, — улыбнулся Джонатан с милой улыбкой, от которой вздрогнула даже проходящая мимо медсестра. — Пойдёмте все отметим! 

— Гипс Алека? — уточнил Саймон. 

— Его героическое поведение, разумеется, — отозвался Джонатан. 

— Я никуда с вами не пойду, — открестился Рафаэль.

— И замечательно, — кивнул ему Джейс. 

— Пойдём-пойдём, — улыбнулся Джордан, хватая Рафаэля за плечи и буквально впихивая его в руки Саймона. — Этот на тебе. 

— Давайте, пока не ушли, проверим его на наркотики в крови? — предложил Магнус. 

— Бесполезно, мы проверяли, — вздохнул Джейс и почему-то посмотрел на Рафаэля, как на предателя народа. 

— Джордан ждёт нас на улице, — оповестил всех Джонатан и начал подталкивать к выходу. —Я хочу пикник на природе. 

— А я хочу себе адекватных друзей, — пробурчал Саймон и только потом заметил, что всё так же держит Рафаэля за плечи и даже реально пытается его вывести на улицу. — Извини. Ты теперь меня убьёшь, да?

— Разумеется, — кивнул тот. 

— Вот об этом я и говорил! — радостно сообщил прямо над ухом у Саймона Джонатан. — Наша группа будет самой нереально крутой. 

— Хотя возможно, мне стоит усыпить его, — покачал головой Рафаэль. — Меня вообще здесь быть не должно, это всё Магнус. Вы хоть петь-то умеете, самая крутая группа? 

— Обижаешь, — искренне возмутился Саймон. — Мы шикарно поём и играем. 

— Когда не пытаемся прибить друг друга музыкальными инструментами, — добавил Джейс. 

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Рафаэль. 

— Зато поверь, — улыбнулся ему Джонатан. — С нами никогда не бывает скучно. 

Вот в этом никто из присутствующих не сомневался.

— Девочки согласны на пикник, — оповестил всех Алек, убирая телефон в карман. — Правда, я забыл сказать Иззи, что сломал руку. 

Джейс, Саймон и Джонатан одновременно протянули "ооо" и рассмеялись. 

— Что? — удивился Джордан, к которому вся компания как раз подошла. 

— Ничего, — хмыкнул Саймон. — Просто сегодня вы станете свидетелями перевоплощения коренной молодой американки в еврейскую мамочку. 

— И если после этого все выживут и даже не попытаются сбежать на Аляску, – со смешком добавил Джейс, – то добро пожаловать в семью. 

Вот уж точно – заскучать в подобной компании было действительно невозможно.


	18. Male bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 18. Два неудачника на свадьбе  
>  **Пейринги:** Валентин/Люк  
>  **Жанр:** юмор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** традиционный оос

— Если честно, я совершенно не понимаю, как это произошло, — до сих пор недоуменно сказал Валентин. 

Люк согласно кивнул и похлопал друга по плечу. Ещё пару недель назад они были готовы навсегда рассориться, а теперь сидели вдвоём в баре и целеустремлённо напивались. Что самое забавное – и то, и другое было из-за Джослин. 

Валентин и Люциан были друзьями с самого детства, всё делили пополам и, разумеется, в подростковом возрасте поклялись друг другу, что их дружбу ничего не разрушит. В это "ничего" входили и девчонки, поэтому если им обоим нравилась одна и та же девушка, то они оба отказывались от встреч с ней, потому что мужская дружба была важнее. 

И так было ровно до того момента, пока они не встретили Джослин Фрэй, которая влюбила их в себя примерно за первые пять дней знакомства. А дальше понеслось: придя к выводу, что Джослин Фрэй не та девушка, которую нужно отпустить и забыть, Валентин с Люком заключили джентльменское соглашение, которое позволяло им обоим ухаживать за Джослин и использовать любые методы, кроме совсем уж отчаянных. Совсем уж отчаянные – это компромат друг на друга, которого у обоих было в таком избытке, что при желании они могли друг друга засадить. Сели бы, конечно, рядом, но сам факт. Победитель определялся самой Джослин, проигравший достойно признавал поражение и не обижался на друга, автоматически становясь шафером на его свадьбе и крёстным его детей. 

Соглашение было в торжественной обстановке (в их съёмной квартире) скреплено рукопожатиями и незапланированной пьянкой. А дальше начались длинные месяцы осады. 

И Люк, и Валентин изобретали различные способы удивить девушку, дарили ей подарки и совершали поистине мужественные поступки как, например, пятичасовая прогулка по магазинам или трёхчасовой сеанс мелодраматичной ванильной комедии в кинотеатре. Они чуть было не поссорились даже, выясняя кто чью идеею свидания украл, пока однажды Джослин не пришла и не сообщила им удивительнейшую новость о том, что уже больше года встречается с Ходжем и выходит за него замуж вот буквально через месяц. 

— Я надеюсь, что вы придёте, — с улыбкой вручая им свадебное приглашение, сказала она. — Ходж сначала меня ревновал к вам, но когда я всё объяснила, успокоился и будет рад вас видеть. 

— Что объяснила? — осторожно спросил Люк, пока Валентин рассматривал приглашение, будто жирную сороконожку, заползшую ему на ботинок. 

— Что вы вместе, — беззаботно отозвалась Джослин. — Так классно иметь двух друзей-геев! 

И, обрушив этой фразой метафорический потолок, Фрэй поцеловала опешивших мужчин в щёки и лёгкой походкой ушла. 

— Что?.. — задушено спросил Люк у закрывшейся за ней дверью. 

— Одно на двоих, — помахал в воздухе празднично украшенным приглашением Валентин. — Пошли в бар, короче. 

У Люка не было ни одной причины возразить, поэтому они действительно пришли в бар и целеустремлённо напивались, несмотря на почти середину дня. 

— Ну мы же не выглядим как геи, — с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Валентин, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Ну не похожи же? 

— Я написал Майклу и спросил, — отозвался Люк. — Он ответил "Наконец-то до вас дошло". 

— Стив написал "Я так рад!" – кивнул Валентин. — Джослин даже не спрашивала, Ходж поверил на слово… Все наши друзья считают нас парой? 

У Люка завибрировал телефон. Взглянув на пришедшее сообщение, тот вздохнул. 

— Патрик поздравил меня с верным решением. Похоже да, все наши друзья считают нас парой. 

— Прекрасно, — прикрыл глаза Валентин. — Именно поэтому, видимо, мои романы обычно заканчиваются феерическим ничем. Потому что мои девушки считают, что у меня есть парень. 

— Зато заметь, — усмехнулся Люк, — это не мы неудачники, это окружающие введены в заблуждение. Ну или это окружающие введены в заблуждение, потому что мы – неудачники. 

Валентин расхохотался и поднял свой стакан с пивом, чокая с Люком. Выпили, помолчали. 

— Ладно, раз уж у нас одно приглашение на двоих, — начал Валентин, и Люк с любопытством на него посмотрел, — давай начнём встречаться. 

— Это гениальная идея, — усмехнулся Люк. — Давай за это выпьем! 

*_*_*

— Ну вот почему как только мы начали встречаться, мне постоянно признаются в любви и предлагают сходить на свидания? — спросил Люк, заходя в квартиру. — Где всё это было раньше? Почему не в прошлом году, например? 

— Потому что мы неудачники, — усмехнулся Валентин. — Смирись и получай удовольствие. 

Люк кинул в него рубашку и улыбнулся. Смириться и получать удовольствие было не так уж и трудно. Очень даже легко, на самом-то деле.


	19. Счастливая встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 19. Библиотека  
>  **Пейринг:** Магнус/Алек  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG

— Я буквально на несколько минут, — во вздохом сказал Алек сестре по телефону. 

— И потеряешься на пять часов, — с сарказмом отозвалась она. 

— Иззи, даже я не настолько асоциален, чтобы зайти в библиотеку за книжкой, нужной мне по учёбе, и застрять там на несколько часов, — покачал головой Алек. — Максимум минут пятнадцать, если там внезапно очередь. 

— Ну смотри мне, — хмыкнула сестра. — Если опоздаешь, выслушивать будешь сразу и ото всех. 

— Договорились, — согласился Алек и завершил вызов, заходя в библиотеку. 

Ему и в правду нужна была всего лишь одна книга для доклада по истории, так что задерживаться в библиотеке Алек не планировал, хоть и любил это тихое и малолюдное место. Лайтвуд не был затворником или социофобом, просто отсутствие людей радовало его немного больше, чем их присутствие. Это, впрочем, никак не относилось к его семье – их он готов был видеть почти круглыми сутками. 

В библиотеки, как Алек и предполагал, никого не было, за исключением привычного мистер Старквезер, который проводил с книгами всё своё время. Конечно, кто вообще попрётся в библиотеку в пятницу вечером, когда впереди выходные? Только Алек, потому что завтра он хотел с самого утра сесть за доклад, так что теперь стоял возле полок и выискивал нужную ему книгу. Наконец, она была найдена (и всего лишь за пять минут, так что Иззи не будет рассерженно на него бурчать), и Алек пошёл к библиотекарю, чтобы записать её на себя. 

За стойкой никого не было. Алек посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь найти мистера Фелла где-нибудь рядом, но вокруг было пусто. Алек кашлянул. Потом ещё раз. Потом ещё раз и довольно-таки громко, из-за чего поймал укоризненный взгляд мистера Старквезера и извиняющееся улыбнулся. Откуда-то из-за стеллажей послышались неторопливые шаги. Алек тут же улыбнулся, собираясь встретить мистера Фелла дежурной приветливой физиономией, но так и замер со сложно читаемым выражением лица, потому что навстречу ему вышел точно не Рагнор Фелл, с которым Алек всегда перекидывался несколькими предложениями на протяжении уже нескольких лет. Вышедший к нему мужчина был мало похож на библиотекаря. Впрочем, на посетителя библиотеки он тоже походил мало и выглядел скорее как звезда кино, приглашённая на вечеринку в какой-нибудь суперклуб. Атласная рубашка насыщенного красно-вишнёвого цвета, тёмно-синие узкие брюки, лакированные ботики и множество украшений на шее, запястьях и пальцах. У него была забавная "шипастая" причёска и косметика на лице, которая, однако, не выглядела вульгарно или смешно, а казалась очень даже в тему. 

— Привет, — улыбнулся мужчина, едва заметив Алека, и его лицо тут же из скучающего стало заинтересованным. 

Алек моргнул и почти с ужасом осознал, что едва ли не минуту совершенно неприлично пялится на незнакомого человека во все глаза и, кажется, даже приоткрыв немного рот. 

— Привет, — отозвался Алек, но тут же замялся и встряхнул головой. — Здравствуйте, то есть. Эм… Вы не видели мистера Фелла? Мне нужно книгу оформить, а его нет… 

И да, Алек прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что мямлит и отводит глаза, но что уж тут поделать. Он не мог так же легко и непринужденно общаться с незнакомыми невероятно симпатичными людьми, как Джейс и Иззи. 

— К моему великому сожалению, хотя теперь сожаление резко уменьшилось ровно наполовину, Рагнора сегодня нет, — обворожительно улыбнулся мужчина. — Магнус Бейн, и сегодня я ваш библиотекарь. 

Алек неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и положил книгу и абонемент на стойку, ожидая, пока Магнус внесёт всё в программу. Тот со вздохом посмотрел на компьютер, потом перевёл взгляд на книгу, а потом с улыбкой поднял глаза на Алека. 

— Интересуетесь историей, Александр? — спросил Магнус, мельком посмотрев на инициалы в абонементе. 

— Да, есть такое, — отозвался Алек, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что даже простые слова не могли уложиться в нормальное предложение. — А вы?.. 

— Обожаю! — воскликнул Магнус довольно, а потом развернулся к Алеку всем телом, чуть ли не грудью ложась на стойку. — Больше всего меня интересует период Ренессанса. А вас? 

—Да я как-то не задумывался, — протянул Алек. — Средневековье?..

— Рыцарство и благородство, — радостно отозвался Магнус, будто сам был свидетелем и того, и другого. — Прекрасные дамы и честные рыцари, турниры и истории, достойные Игры Престолов. Вы знакомы с Легендой о Короле Артуре? 

— Конечно, — чуть ли не возмутился Алек. — Даже с несколькими её видами. 

— Правда? Я очень люблю эти легенды, они так красивы, наполнены смыслом и чувством…

Алек кивал на каждое предложение и даже сам не заметил, как оказался сидящим напротив Магнуса и рассуждающем о Тристане и сэре Оуэне. А когда заметил (не сам, Магнуса отвлёк мистер Старквезер, который пришёл попрощаться и взять парочку книг на дом), то сам себе удивился. И ещё больше удивился, обнаружив на телефоне, звук которого он привычно выключил, заходя в библиотеку, десяток пропущенных вызовов и смс. 

_"Алек, где ты?"_

_"Алек, серьёзно, ты где?"_

_"Всё нормально? Почему не отвечаешь?"_

_"Мы едем за тобой"_

Алек посмотрел на время последнего отправленного сообщения и тут же принялся отвечать, пока вся их компания реально не ввалилась в библиотеку. А зная Иззи и Джейса (который был той ещё истеричкой, но крайне тщательно это скрывал и очень упорно отрицал) это вполне могло произойти. 

_"Всё в порядке, я выключил звук. Идите без меня"_

_"Что значит без тебя? Алек, что произошло?"_

_"Ничего, просто нужная мне книга не в открытом доступе, так что взять её домой я не могу"_

_"И ты сидишь и читаешь в пятницу вечером? Как раз тогда, когда мы собирались пойти и оторваться как следует?"_

_"Я изначально не хотел в этот клуб, так что идите без меня"_

_"Нашёл себе оправдание? Алек, мы же договаривались!"_

_"Извини, Иззи. Реально, без меня сегодня. Я обещаю прийти в следующий раз"._

Алек и сам не знал, зачем он сидел в этой библиотеки, и уж тем более не знал, зачем он врал сестре. Это было в высшей степени глупо. 

— Итак, может быть выпьете со мной кофе, Александр? — неожиданно предложил Магнус. — Я тут целый день скучаю, а с вами так интересно разговаривать. Если вы никуда не торопитесь, разумеется. 

Алек задумался. Он мог бы сейчас написать Иззи, что всё-таки пойдёт с ними и провести почти всю ночь в компании друзей. Магнус напротив вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая ответа. 

— Сегодня я совершенно свободен, — улыбнулся Алек, поражаясь самому себе. — С удовольствием выпью кофе и побеседую с вами. 

— Тогда прошу, — с улыбкой отозвался Магнус, вставая со своего стула. — Пойдём и разграбим запасы Рагнора. 

*_*_*  
 **  
From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
Спасибо, что подменил. Надеюсь, библиотека цела и мне не придётся платить за испорченные книги.

 **From:** Магнус Бейн  
 **To:** Рагнор Фелл  
Ты плохо обо мне думаешь! Всё на месте, всё цело. Кстати… Ты собираешься в понедельник на работу? 

**From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
Конечно собираюсь. Что за странные вопросы? 

From: Магнус Бейн  
To: Рагнор Фелл  
А не хочешь съездить в отпуск?

 **From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
Так. Что ты задумал на этот раз? И только попробуй мне сказать, что это в тебе внезапно проснулась любовь к книгам и желание себя ими окружать! 

**From:** Магнус Бейн  
 **To:** Рагнор Фелл  
Ну вообще, я всегда любил книги, если что. 

**From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
Магнус…

 **From:** Магнус Бейн  
 **To:** Рагнор Фелл  
Понимаешь… Его зовут Александр, и мы просто созданы друг для друга…

 **From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
О небеса… Ты сведёшь меня в могилу. Не позволю сделать из моей библиотеки дом свиданий!

 **From:** Магнус Бейн  
 **To:** Рагнор Фелл  
Я забронировал тебе отель на Карибах за своё счёт. Отменять?

 **From:** Рагнор Фелл  
 **To:** Магнус Бейн  
Рабочий день с десяти до восьми, внимательно проверяй абонементы, не раздавай книги направо и налево, удачи в личной жизни. 

**From:** Магнус Бейн  
 **To:** Рагнор Фелл  
Спасибо, ты мой самый любимый друг! 

*_*_*

Алек уже знал, что Магнус заменял Рагнора, когда тому нужно было срочно уехать, и понимал, что вряд ли это повторится, но тем не менее в понедельник понёсся в библиотеку. У него было оправдание в виде книги, которую нужно сдать, хотя это оправдание было так себе. Но ведь было же. 

Магнус стоял за стойкой и с обворожительной улыбкой разговаривал с какой-то молодой женщиной, которая держала на руках ребёнка. Ребёнку, кстати, Магнус улыбался так же обворожительно, а ещё протягивал ему конфеты и вообще был само очарование. Алек чуть не запнулся на пороге, чувствуя себя неловко, неуверенно и смущённо. Магнус, заметив его, приветственно замахал рукой, так что Алеку ничего не оставалось, как подойти ближе. 

— Что вы, ничего страшного, это же дети, — сказал Магнус женщине, когда Алек подошёл. — Никогда не знаешь, что они потянутся разрисовывать. Я бы даже не обратил внимание, но в нашем уставе, увы, сказано, что вам придётся возместить ущерб. 

Женщина тут же закивала и протянула карточку. Магнус, продолжая болтать о детях, спокойно списал с её счёта необходимую сумму, потом ещё раз улыбнулся, пожал руку ребёнку и помахал им вслед. Алек всё это время стоял рядом и чувствовал себя как бедный родственник. 

— Александр, — мягко сказал Магнус, урчащее протягивая последнюю букву. — Рад тебя видеть. Очень сильно даже рад, если на то пошло. Спасёшь меня от рабочей рутины интересной беседой? 

Алек очень сильно сомневался, что он может вести интересные беседы, но с Магнусом говорить было действительно легко. Как будто они были знакомы сотню лет, и вообще лучшие друзья. Разговоры об истории переходили в разговоры про искусство, про политику, даже про религию и литературу – в любой теме Магнус ориентировался так, будто докторские по ним защищал. Алек не встречал ещё такого начитанного и интеллектуального человека. 

День пролетел незаметно, и уходил Алек из библиотеки самый последний. И вновь после чашечки кофе. 

*_*_*

Куда пропала целая неделя и почему Алек проводил в библиотеке времени больше, чем дома, сказать сложно, но факт оставался фактом – каждый день Алек искал встреч с Магнусом, с ужасом понимая, что ему хватило и пары часов чтобы влюбиться. 

*_*_*

У Алека не было ни одного шанса на отношения с Магнусом, потому что Алек был реалистом, а Магнус был совершенством. Собственно, именно поэтому Алек сидел в библиотеке в пятницу вечером, когда все его друзья опять собирались идти и развлекаться, крутил в руках чашку с кофе и думал о том, что в мире всё очень грустно. 

— Что-то случилось, Александр? — спросил Магнус, заметив его отстранённое выражение лица. 

— Нет, всё нормально, — тут же вскинулся Алек. 

— Я отнимаю у тебя много времени, — покачал головой Магнус. — У тебя есть личная жизнь, а ты тут тратишь время на разговоры со мной. 

— Нет её, — себе под нос выдохнул Алек. 

— Что, прости? — переспросил Магнус. 

— Нет у меня никакой личной жизни, — в отчаянном честном порыве сказал Алек и посмотрел Магнусу прямо в глаза. — Она вся здесь. 

И только по изумлённому изгибу бровей Магнуса, Алек понял, что он только что сказал, буквально назвав Бейна своей личной жизнью. Краска бросилась в лицо, покраснели, казалось, все части тела разом, а лёгкие решили, что дышать они больше не намеренны. 

— То есть, я не это хотел сказать, я… — затараторил Алек, но задохнулся под пристальным взглядом. 

— Мне нужно закрыть это всё в восемь, а потом мы идём на свидание, — сказал ему Магнус. — Возражения? 

Алек пару раз моргнул удивлённо, но тут же замотал головой так сильно, будто от интенсивности мотания зависела его жизнь. 

— Никаких, — отозвался Лайтвуд. — Я как раз собирался пойти с друзьями в клуб… Хочешь со мной? 

И может быть это была не лучшая идея – вот так сразу знакомить Магнуса со своей слегка сумасшедшей семейкой, но Алек отчего-то был уверен, что всё будет хорошо.


	20. Идеальная комбинация

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> день 31. Соулмейты   
> (остальные дни уже когда-нибудь потом xD)  
> Магнус/Алек, упоминание Джейс/Саймон  
>  PG

— Ты волнуешься? — спросила Иззи, возбуждённо сверкая глазами. — Волнуешься? 

— Конечно волнуюсь, — отозвался Алек. — А ты почему так взбудоражена? 

— Потому что мой братик завтра встретится со своей второй половинкой! — воскликнула Иззи. — Как думаешь, какой она будет? 

— Откуда же знать, Иззи, — вздохнул Алек. — Надеюсь, адекватной и нормальной. Иначе родители перестанут со мной общаться вообще. 

— Да брось ты, конечно не перестанут, — махнула рукой Иззи. — Этот человек будет твоим соулмейтом, он уже заочно нами всеми крайне любим. 

Алек хмыкнул. Что и говорить, ему повезло – или нет, это как посмотреть – родиться с меткой соулмейта. Когда родители увидели сложные переплетения линий на его руке, составляющие необычный рисунок, они были счастливы – родиться с меткой соулмейта великая радость, ведь найденная родственная душа будет всегда с тобой, а счастье, которое испытываешь рядом со своей половинкой – нереальное. Соулмейтами рождались немногие, меньше половины всего населения, и никто не мог понять, по какому принципу это происходит, потому что никакой системы учёные, не один десяток лет бившиеся над этой загадкой, так и не обнаружили. Все знаки соулмейтов регистрировали сразу при рождении, чтобы потом по общей всемирной базе найти уникальное стопроцентное совпадение и помочь родственным душам встретится, ведь часто соулмейты жили не просто в разных городах, но в разных странах и даже на разных континентах. 

Встретить свою родственную душу можно было случайно, но если этого не происходило, то встречу организовывало всемирное бюро по поиску родственных душ, когда младшему из соулмейтов исполнялось восемнадцать. Алек знал, что он младший, потому что его родителям сказали об этом ещё в роддоме. Почему нельзя было организовывать встречи сразу – неизвестно, но такой регламент работы Бюро был принят чуть ли не столетие назад. 

Поэтому Алек ждал своего восемнадцатилетия, и его же боялся. В голову постоянно лезли мысли, что его родственная душа может не понравится ему, или наоборот – он сам не понравится своей родственной душе. Алек, в отличие от большинства людей, ни считал, что предназначенный тебе судьбой человек – это вселенское счастье. С одной стороны, это, конечно, круто – знать, что где-то есть тот, кто поймёт и поддержит тебя во всём. С другой стороны – у тебя как будто изначально нет выбора, кого любить. Тебе сказали – вот она или она будет твоей половинкой, и ты не можешь возразить. 

Алек с пятнадцати лет любил Джейса – своего сводного брата и лучшего друга. Они вместе росли, знали друг друга едва ли не лучше, чем самих себя, и оба были отмечены метками соулмейтов. Совершенно разными, тем более своего соулмейта Джейс встретил полгода назад, буквально налетев на него на входе в клуб. Не на него, конечно, а на его подружку, но смысла это не отменяет – встреча с Саймоном Льюисом была для Джейса внезапна, незапланирована и не сильно желанна. Саймон, впрочем, особого восторга от встречи с родственной душой тоже не испытал, так что первую неделю они оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло, никого они не знают, а меток на руках у них нет, не было, и не надо. Однако, после трёх месяцев, прошедших с первой встречи, они там между собой пришли к какому-то консенсусу, и Джейс даже перестал выглядеть таким недовольным. 

Что, впрочем, совсем не отменяло переживаний Алека по поводу собственной встречи с соулмейтом. Алек никогда ни с кем не встречался – то ли потому что считал это предательством по отношению к родственной душе, то ли потому что был болезненно влюблён в Джейса (сейчас уже не так сильно, как два-три года назад, но сам факт), то ли по какой-то другой причине. Алек не считал себя особо красивым или интересным. У него – по словам Иззи – не было ни вкуса, ни стиля, а с незнакомыми людьми он часто терялся и не знал, что сказать в той или иной ситуации. 

А ещё он совершенно точно не знал, как себя вести, если его половинкой окажется девушка.

Это, наверное, пугало больше всего. Алека не привлекали женщины. С ними можно было дружить – он неплохо общался со своими одноклассницами и подругами Иззи, – но вот строить с ними отношения… Это точно было не для Алека. И хотя его родители очень ждали, что с завтрашней встречи он приведёт с собой девушку, Алек искренне надеялся на обратное, хотя никому об этом не говорил. 

— Волнуешься? — спросил Джейс, заходя в комнату сразу, как только Иззи из неё вышла. 

— Да не то что бы, — покачал головой Алек, но потом вздохну и кивнул. — Очень. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся ему Джейс, ободряюще похлопывая по плечу. — Даже если при первой встрече единственной твоей мыслью будет "И вот _это_ мой соулмейт?", то потом однозначно станет лучше. 

— Это ты мне сейчас свои стадия принятия Саймона хочешь рассказать? — с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на него Алек. 

Да, ему всё ещё было немного больно от того, что с Джейсом у него ничего не будет и быть не могло, но он был искренне счастлив за брата, который даже с виду стал казаться более спокойным после встречи с Льюисом. Как будто его постоянный поиск чего-то непонятного закончился, и всё в его жизни стало на свои места. 

— Он фанатеет от комиксов, может наизусть пересказать весь Звёздный путь и бесит меня большую часть времени, — хмыкнул Джейс. — Но просматривая новости, я каждый раз мысленно подмечаю, какие будут ему интересны, знаю расписание всех ближайших комикс-конвенций и, кажется, мы сочиняем вместе песню. 

— Ты счастлив? — спросил Алек, глядя Джейсу прямо в глаза. 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами тот. — У меня его номер на быстром наборе, есть совместные фотки и на эти дебильные комикс-конвенции мы едем вместе и даже в костюмах. Я счастлив, Алек? 

Алек резко выдохнул и неожиданно даже для самого себя крепко обнял брата, наклоняя голову и утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. 

— Мне кажется, что меня удар хватит, как только я подойду к этому ресторану, — сказал Алек. — Это же _мой_ человек. Он предназначен мне судьбой и всю оставшуюся жизнь мы должны быть вместе, если всё пройдёт как надо. И от этих мыслей мне хочется собрать вещи и прямо сейчас купить билет в Канаду, а потом куда-нибудь в Восточную Азию. 

Джейс коротко хохотнул, а потом мимолётно поцеловал Алека в висок, обнимая за спину. 

— Ты понравишься ему сразу и бесповоротно, потому что ты самый крутой парень из всех, кого я знаю. 

Алек тихо хмыкнул. Он не был в этом столь уверен, но может быть, всё действительно пройдёт хорошо. 

*_*_*

Подходя к ресторану, в котором должна была совершиться судьбоносная встреча, Алек нервничал как никогда в жизни. Он с трудом уговорил семью не провожать его до дверей, почти сбежав из дома на час раньше, чтобы просто походить и подышать воздухом. И, возможно, слегка успокоить нервы. Алек постоянно одергивал рукава непривычной рубаки, которую его буквально ультимативно заставили надеть, чувствуя себя несуразным старшеклассником, хотя вроде бы уже стал студентом. Его соулмейт не только был старше, но и, судя по всему, оказался очень богат, потому что назначил встречу в "Пандемониуме" – одном из самых дорогих ресторанов Нью-Йорка, где столики заказывали чуть ли не на полгода вперёд. 

Алек по-прежнему не знал о своей родственной душе ничего, поэтому когда увидел официальное письмо от Бюро, в котором сообщалось, что его соулмейт выразил желание взять на себя расходы по организации их встречи (обычно за это платили обе стороны), был удивлён и даже несколько расстроен: он не любил, когда люди кичились своим высоким положением в обществе или выставляли напоказ свой материальный достаток. У Алека у самого была довольно обеспеченная семья, но сам он никогда не считал это какой-то привилегией. 

Когда Алек вошёл, метрдотель посмотрел на него с вежливой доброжелательностью, но Лайтвуд успел заметить, как его всего осмотрели чуть ли не рентгеновским взглядом. Да уж, Алек совсем не походил на гостей этого ресторана – мимо него как раз прошла дама, которая выглядела как голливудская звезда на красной дорожке. 

— Добро пожаловать, — кивнул ему метрдотель. — У вас заказан столик? 

— Здравствуйте, — отозвался Алек. — Меня должны ждать, я на встречу… со своим соулмейтом. 

И только тут Алек понял, что даже не в курсе, как зовут его родственную душу, а предыдущая фраза звучит как-то совсем убого и неверибельно, но метрдотель тут же улыбнулся и стал ещё вежливее и дружелюбнее. 

— Конечно, пойдёмте я вас провожу. 

Алек кивнул и пошёл следом за метрдотелем, оглядываясь по сторонам. "Пандемониум" был наполнен шиком и роскошью, на небольшой сцене неторопливую мелодию играл небольшой оркестр, всё вокруг так и дышало высшим обществом. Если и его соулмейт из такой же элиты, то о чём они вообще будут разговаривать? О том, что Алек хочет со второго семестра жить на кампусе в общежитии и учится на стипендию, не желая обременять родителей? 

И примерно на этом моменте Алек неожиданно задумался, сколько вообще лет его соулмейту. Может быть ему уже далеко за тридцать, к примеру. И что тогда? 

— У вас отдельная комната, — сообщил Алеку метрдотель, вырывая того из своих мыслей. — Прошу. Приятного вечера. 

Алек кивнул и шагнул в закрытую от других посетителей комнату с вип-местами, самыми дорогими и хорошими, дающими возможность уединения. Шагнул – и замер, уставившись на человека, уже сидящего за столом. 

— Привет, — поприветствовали его. — Садись, не стой на пороге. 

У Алека было для самого себя две новости. Первая: его соулмейт всё-таки оказался парнем. Вторая: его соулмейт – Магнус Бейн. Тот самый Магнус Бейн, которого печатали на обложках журналов с подписью "Молодые миллионеры", чьи дизайнерские решения были смелыми, эпатажными и вызывающими, но всегда находящими отклик у публики (и знал это Алек только потому, что эти журналы валялись у Иззи везде). Но нигде не упоминали, что у него есть метка соулмейта, хотя обычно все медиа-персоны раскрывают свои метки почти что на первом интервью. 

— Судя по твоему выражению лица, моё имя тебе знакомо, — улыбнулся Магнус, когда Алек почти на негнущихся ногах подошёл к столу и сел. — Не скажешь своё? 

— Алек. Алек Лайтвуд, — выдохнул Алек, всё ещё стараясь прийти в себя. — Ты серьёзно _мой_ соулмейт? 

— А что, не нравлюсь? — притворно поразился Магнус. — Алек – это от Александра? 

— Да, — кивнул Алек, потом пару раз моргнул и поспешил добавить. — Это от Александра. 

Магнус улыбнулся и подвинул к Алеку меню, в которое то вцепился как в спасательный круг. 

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы встречаемся здесь? Как-то родная обстановка душу греет, — продолжил тем временем Магнус, не сводя с Алека взгляда. 

Точно. "Пандемониум" был рестораном Бейна. Так что по сути Магнус не потратил ни копейки на организацию их первой встречи, но это совершенно не отменяло того факта, что Бейн был миллионером, биографию которого Алек знал всё-таки лучше, чем должен был знать просто из-за журналов Иззи. Но Алек немого восхищался этим мужчиной, зная, что тот всего добился сам, начиная буквально с пяти долларов в кармане. Алек не думал, что им вообще доведётся встретится. Что уж говорить про метки соулмейтов. 

— Нигде не писали, что у тебя есть метка, — заметил Алек. — Почему ты не раскрыл её? Мы бы узнали раньше. 

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Магнус. — Разве у тебя не было того трепетного чувства, когда ты ждёшь своего соулмейта, ищешь его взглядом в толпе людей, думая "Может он? Или он? Или она?". И как сладко сжимается сердце, когда совершеннолетие всё ближе и ближе, и встреча вот-вот настанет. Разве это не стоит нескольких лет ожидания? 

— Но ты в своё восемнадцатилетие соулмейта не встретил, — заметил Алек, впрочем отлично понимая, о чём Магнус говорил. 

— В день твоего рождения мне пришло официальное письмо от Бюро, так что я знал, когда мы встретимся, — улыбнулся Магнус. — И ждал этого момента с нетерпением. 

— Ты знал, кто я? — спросил Алек. 

— Нет, только дату рождения, — покачал головой Магнус. — Потом, когда у меня появились деньги и связи, я мог бы узнать и твоё имя, и адрес. Но в чём тогда смысл? С тем же успехом я мог просто показать прессе свою метку – и через пару дней мы бы с тобой познакомились. 

— Ты… разочарован? — осторожно спросил Алек, потому что Магнус должен быть разочарован, ведь такому, как он, в соулмейты должен был достаться кто-нибудь столько же эффектный, как и он сам. Природа явно ошиблась с Лайтвудами, метки стоило появиться у Иззи. 

Магнус удивлённо на него посмотрел, а потом склонил голову на бок, задумчиво постучав пальцами по столу. 

— Я – нет, — отозвался Магнус. — А ты? 

Алек перевёл на него удивлённый взгляд. Как вообще можно быть _разочарованным_ в _Магнусе Бейне_? 

— Я простой студент, в котором нет ничего интересного, — вздохнул Алек. — Тебе будет со мной скучно и…

— Не так давно и я был простым студентом, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Годами ходил в одних и тех же джинсах, просыпал лекции, забыв завести будильник, флиртовал с тарелками…

— Что? — ошарашено переспросил Алек. — С кем флиртовал? 

— С тарелками, — серьёзно кивнул Магнус, но потом рассмеялся. — До этого я ещё утверждал, что являюсь кактусом. Это были прекрасные годы студенчества, которые в моём случае почему-то стали прекрасным настоящим. 

Алек улыбнулся, услышав это. Он до сих пор думал, что мироздание где-то сильно накосячило, ставя им одинаковые метки, но с Магнусом было неожиданно легко. 

— Знаешь, — неожиданно сказал Магнус, всё так же не сводя взгляда с Алека, — я всегда хотел только одного от своего соулмейта – чтобы в нём сочеталась моя любимая комбинация. 

Алек удивлённо приподнял брови, склоняя голову на бок. 

— Чёрный с голубым, — улыбнулся Магнус и протянул руку, легко проводя пальцами по виску и скуле Алека. — Идеально. 

— А если я меркантильный и охочий до денег и славы? — хрипло выдохнул Алек. 

— И именно поэтому ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь сказать мне "я тебе не подхожу, давай останемся друзьями, выбирай любого другого и будь счастлив" — спросил Магнус, наклоняясь чуть ближе. 

— Я могу играть, — снова отозвался Алек, следуя за рукой Магнуса, подаваясь вперёд. 

— Правда? — тихо спросил Магнус. — Можешь? 

— Нет, — выдохнул Алек ему прямо в губы. 

Алек никогда раньше не целовался, поэтому не знал, всегда так происходит или это ему так космически повезло, потому что ощущения от поцелуя были запредельные. Магнус вёл его, обнимал рукой за шею, и Алек даже не мог точно интерпретировать весь тот калейдоскоп эмоций, которые он в этот момент испытывал. Если бы у него уже не был занят рот, то он бы заорал от восторга, не иначе. 

— Я должен сегодня отпустить тебя домой? — спросил Магнус, чуть отстраняясь. 

— Я совершеннолетний с сегодняшнего дня, — отозвался Алек, загипнотизировано уставившись на язык Магнуса, которым тот провёл по губам. — Я могу быть где хочу, с кем хочу и в любое время суток. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Магнус. — Тогда ночь у нас сегодня будет долгая и прекрасная. 

Алек, позволяя утянуть себя в новый поцелуй, в этом даже не сомневался.


End file.
